


Home is where the symbiote is

by HowDidIGetUpHere



Series: Home Is Where The Symbiote Is [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Eddie and V are good parents, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Smut, Symbabies, They/Them pronouns for Carnage, baby symbiotes, just so much fluff, they/them pronouns for venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 65,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidIGetUpHere/pseuds/HowDidIGetUpHere
Summary: Just a guy, his alien symbiote husband and their six hybrid children.





	1. Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Venom draws on Eddie's DNA to spawn (not 100% asexual as is canon) so the children are half Eddie too. The children are symbiotic in appearance like Venom but due to Eddie's genetics are able to maintain a humanoid form without being bonded to a host. Because they are half human, the children are able to survive on Earth without a host and have inherited many human habits from their dad.

**“Eddie.”**

“Hm?” Eddie didn't budge from the bananas he was currently slicing for the kids, if it were up to Venom they'd eat nothing but junk for every meal.

He felt Venom pull from his body and materialize in full stature next to him making him turn his head.

“What is it, love?”

**“We are going to spawn again, Eddie.”**

The knife slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor and Eddie was quiet for a long time. It hadn't crossed his mind but it made sense now that he was thinking about it. When the right conditions were met- a safe environment, plenty of food, a strong host- a symbiote could spawn. The last time they spawned naturally was with Carnage seven years ago. Venom explained to him then that once the spawn existed they were able to copy his genetic code and imprint the genetic material into the new spawn effectively making it half-human if he wanted them to. That had been a Hell of a conversation. The Klyntar reproductive process had nothing to do with sex which was probably good in their case.

“We're having another baby?”

**“You sound exasperated about that.”** Their eyes narrowed. 

**"But yes...If you want another."**

“Exasperated? Ven! I'm elated! Yes! Yes, of course I want another!” 

Venom extended a mess of tendrils towards him and pulled him in tightly, briefly knocking the breath out of his lungs.

**“I love you, Eddie.”**

He let himself feel the secure enveloping warmth of his symbiote until he heard giggling above his head. The two of them looked up to the ceiling where a purple splat and a yellow and red splat were snickering at them.

“What are you girls doing up there?” Eddie asked the giggling goo on the ceiling.

“Nothing daddy!” Agony stated.

“Yeah, nothing daddy.” Scream agreed.

They dropped to the floor and took their humanoid forms. They stared expectantly with wide white eyes, their features like Venom's but slightly softer and more childlike, they still had their parent’s same sharp claws and fangs though.

“What are you talking about?” Agony inquired.

“You're going to have a new little brother or sister soon.” Eddie explained.

“When?” Scream asked.

Eddie looked over his shoulder at Venom who now was now clung to his back.

 **“Two months. Maybe three.”** They answered.

“Two months, maybe three.” He parroted back to his two daughters.

Scream nodded thoughtfully before Agony shouted “I'm gonna go tell Phage!” and ran off dragging her sister with her.

 **“Good, the news will spread.”** Venom said making Eddie snort.

 

The weeks passed steadily and he got a pretty good baby bump. The morning sickness this time around was hellish and his back always ached. By the end of the second week Eddie had just resigned himself to waking up everyday with his face in a trashcan and always having to pee. But he did have to admit it was a pretty exhilarating feeling for the two of them to feel their baby move together at the the same time. Well, it was exciting the first few times but now the kid had gotten into the habit of kicking him like crazy. Oh yeah, and the raging hormones made him super horny which for the most part they took advantage of because they weren't going to have the time or the energy after this baby came.

“V, I need you.” Eddie stated pushing his laptop away and lifting himself further onto the propped up pillows against the headboard.

 **“Need you too, Eddie.”** Venom replied.

“No, I mean I _need_ you.” He murmured.

The kids were at school right now and he didn't even get his pants unbuttoned before he was being pushed down onto the bed and having his clothes removed by his other's suddenly materialized muscle-bound full body. He knew that even after all this time there should be something in his primal brain telling him he should be terrified and trying to escape a massive alien apex predator hovering over him to protect himself and his baby but it was V and there was no room left for fear between them. He was never scared.

"C'mere V." He mumbled pulling them close. 

Adding to his itching anticipation they started with lazily, slowly making out, relaxed and perfect but he needed more.

"C'mon baby." He breathed out.

Venom moved lower and their long, hot tongue licked and wrapped around his shaft and sensitive head making him shudder. As they did they also moved some attention to his tight ringed entrance. Eddie groped at the expanse of their chest as his breath started coming heavier.

“ _Hah, hah_...Need you now, Venom. Stop teasing me.”

Venom obliged their love by manifesting a familiar appendage of human genitalia the size of which had once been described by Eddie as absurd. Key word being once. Their intimidating hands gliding behind him to cup his ass, as more black tendrils started messaging his balls and sliding under him to start spreading him apart and opening him up. They pressed their cock against his hole for a moment before pushing past his rim and deep into him in one fluid motion making Eddie gasp and moan, adjusting to the size. As he shifted to accommodate it they circled a sharp claw around his areola, the cocktail of pregnancy hormones making him more aroused there than ever. They thrust into him slowly at first as he hissed and burned with the stretch. They formed thick spheres along their shaft and felt Eddie's insides meld and tighten around them as his hips started grinding against theirs, his full lips flush and wet and red from biting them. The bigger he got the more the bump got in the way but they made it work, unless he was too nauseous.

“ _A-ah, ah, ah!_ ” Spilled out of his mouth followed by a string of obscenities as they settled into a more comfortable pace.

They kissed and nipped his neck and they phased through his body shifting so that Eddie was on top riding them with his hands on their chest.

 **“So beautiful…”** They hummed to him as black tendrils climbed up his belly like ivy.

Eddie’s thighs were quivering against them and the blissed out look on his face told them he was close. His white hot ecstasy racing through his veins and into the core of their being, it made their consciousness swim. With a fractured whine his jaw went slack and he climaxed, gripping their shoulders.

His whole body loosened into languid relaxation on top of them as he rested his hand on his protruding midsection, Venom resting their own over his and twining smooth tendrils around each of his fingers. The moment was somewhat dampened by Eddie’s eyes widening before he stumbled off the bed and raced to the bathroom to puke, their physical connection pulling them along with him.

Other parents had nine whole months to get ready but they only had two (three at best), so they had to cram all the baby shopping and prenatal vitamins into a handful of weeks. They couldn’t get an ultrasound because they emit sound waves at _20,000 hertz_ which would seriously hurt both Venom and their unborn child. So Eddie relied entirely on Venom to monitor the health of all three of them. Between the constant nausea, general preparations and the other children it was all more or less a blur. It was a gray morning when Eddie woke up to a quiet home, Venom spread over his chest and across the bed. 

**“Eddie.”** His other hummed quietly.

“Yeah, I feel it too.” He rubbed the swell of his stomach.

 **“We should go now.”** His other suggested.

Eddie nodded and reached for his cellphone to make the call they've been waiting two and a half months to make. Within the hour, after receiving many cheek kisses and wishes of luck from Anne, they were sneaking out the door. Quietly thanking Anne and Dan for watching the kids before any of them got the chance to wake up.

By the time they arrived at Alchemax Eddie was starting to feel a cramping, uncomfortable contraction bearing down in his center. Dr. Steve ushered them into the lab and stuck several electrodes all over him. Trying not to focus on the mounting pain he watched as the heart monitor started to beep. Then beep faster. Then beep even faster. 

Why was that beeping still getting faster? He felt his heart hammering harder in his chest and it felt like it might pop. The pain escalated and he groaned as he sunk down further on the bariatric bed which was big enough to accommodate Venom’s upper body which has risen behind him. Why was it so hard this time? When Carnage was born he hardly felt a thing. 

He didn't think his heart could beat any faster without failing which would effectively shut his whole body down. His breath started coming shorter and his vision started to tunnel. His heart continued to pound and he could feel the unbearable cramping building up in his middle. Dr. Steve was saying something to him but he couldn't hear it, he could only feel the still growing pressure inside him. Every muscle in his body contracted and strained against the pain, clenching everything in him as he curled tightly in on himself. Everything hurt, it really hurt as he tried to breathe through it. Could he have an alien epidural? Did those exist? 

_"Aaugh!"_ The pained sob involuntarily escaped him as a particularly rough contraction hit him somewhere during the fourth hour. 

**"You are doing amazing, my beloved."** Venom crooned, running a hand through his hair.

"Shut up. I hate you." He grit his teeth.

Just when it felt like he was going to break apart as another strong contraction quaked through him it happened, a new symbiote emerged and separated from the peak of his belly and Venom reached out to let it slide safely into their arms. The blood still rushed in his ears, he was drenched in sweat and he still couldn't catch his breath but they remained as they were, curled protectively around the newborn symbiote in their arms.

A still symbiote.

Eddie could feel Venom's hesitance as they carefully ran their thumb over the symbiote who upon being touched let out a cough-like noise, twitched and pulled itself into its jet black and electric green humanoid form letting out a loud, shrill cry. Looking unbelievably tiny and fragile in Venom's massive arms the newborn arched his body and opened his eyes- luminous red to his parents' surprise. Eddie grinned, suddenly very emotional, and pulled the baby to his chest who responded by throwing several little threads sticking to his chest and neck.

"I think he knows me!" Eddie gave a surprised laugh, completely forgetting the pain from before.

 **"Of course he knows you, loves you."** They rested their head against his.

The baby's little claws lightly scrapped against Eddie’s skin as he latched on to eat.

"Hey there...Welcome to the world little guy." He greeted rubbing the baby's back gently.

“Your vitals are stabilizing. How's Venom?” Dr. Steve asked.

 **“We are good.”** Venom answered.

“I bet I can get published for establishing an alien Apgar score.” The doctor thought out loud.

“Congratulations you two.” He added with a sincere smile.

They spent pretty much all of the next forty-five minutes just staring at and watching their new child. In their humble and completely unbiased opinions he was amazing and beautiful and there was no other forty-five minute old in the universe more perfect.

 **"Darling, you both need rest. You are exhausted. That was overly taxing on your body and I have to make sure everything is healing correctly. That is easier when you are asleep."** Venom's voice and radiating feelings were gentle, even though Eddie loved their usual personality that was unlike any other more than anything, the gentleness was nice too.

He nodded at their simple but still challenging request of being even an inch away from their newborn. Easily remembering how hard Venom has been working to ensure the safety and health of all three of them under extremely unusual circumstances on top of taking on almost all the parental responsibilities for their other kids thanks to their paranoia that Eddie would "strain" himself (whatever _that_ meant), much to Eddie's annoyance.

Venom lifted the newborn out of his arms and carefully laid him in the bassinet wheeled up next to the bed.

"Pay more attention to him than me, V. He needs you more."

 **"Won't let him out of my sight."** They assured running tendrils through his hair.

"And V?"

**"Yes?"**

"I don't hate you." He mumbled, his exhaustion starting to get the best of him.

**"I know, my love. I always know."**

They rested and recovered at the lab for awhile, Venom ridding Eddie of the womb and its components that had resided in their host for the last two and half months. Liz Allen even came down from her top floor office to see them. 

“Oh, he's sleeping. Sorry.” She raised her hand up in apology when she saw Eddie was napping after a very strenuous morning.

**"I can wake him for a moment if you'd like."**

"No, no. I've had two kids, I get it. He definitely needs the rest after that experience.”

 **“Did you come all the way down here to see us or the child?”** Venom inquired.

“I may be...mildly interested in the kid. Not everyday we get baby extraterrestrials around here.”

She walked over to the bassinet and inspected the infant.

“Oh, he's little. I thought he'd be bigger.” She admitted.

 **“Our child is perfect.”** Venom informed her.

Upon returning home, after a decent rest and after being told many times along the way to drive more carefully by his other, Eddie all but collapsed through the front door. One of Eddie's arms carrying the diaper bag and one of Venom's arms carrying the car-seat with their newest family member inside as Eddie's other hand pushed the door open. The kids all immediately ran to them at the door prompting Eddie to frantically raise a finger to his lips and the younger four responded by covering their mouths with their hands as they'd been doing since they were very young as a sign of compliance with their father. Neither Eddie nor his other wanted the children startling the baby, it wouldn't be a great first impression. Venom set the car-seat down and Eddie pulled the baby out gingerly and sat cross-legged on the floor. Eddie waved their other children forward and they cautiously approached. 

“Can we touch the baby?” Phage asked curiously.

“Yes but be very, very gentle.” Eddie replied, not wanting them to jab the poor kid.

All at once they each slowly placed a single finger on the baby as if it would lead to some profound understanding about their new sibling but the baby, already asleep because being born was probably very tiring, didn't stir. The kids looked mildly disappointed at this lack of response. Carnage even let out a frustrated huff. 

Anne raced over silently and clutched Eddie's shoulder excitedly.

“How was it?” She asked him.

“It was like a really long, painful, shitty sneeze.” Eddie answered honestly, he was really sore and probably would be for a while. 

“Oh, Eddie.” She placed her hand on his forehead.

“What's their name?” She gently brushed the baby's face.

“It's a boy.” Venom and Eddie replied together.

“And?? What's his name?” She asked more excited than before.

Eddie looked to his other who hovered off his opposite shoulder to make sure it was what they both still wanted.

“Sleeper.” Eddie announced his new son's name, his voice dripping with pride.


	2. Rejection

“You have to eat...Please eat.”

It had been exactly 52 hours and 37 minutes (not that they were counting) since they brought their new child into the world and exhausting was a kind word for the experience so far. Sleeper had been spending the first hours of his life crying, sleeping in short spurts, eating, demanding to be held (usually while sleeping) and crying. _So_ much crying. But the last time he ate was more than six hours ago, he needed to eat again but he just wouldn't. 

“Come on love, for me?” 

Sleeper responded by sneezing, coughing and gasping all at the same time nearly giving Eddie a heart attack, he'd forgotten in the last seven years how weird newborn babies were and the fact that they just _forget_ how to breathe sometimes.

**“Eddie you're freaking out, you have to stop freaking out.”**

“I am not freaking out, I am the appropriate level of concerned.”

**“Your norepinephrine is through the roof right now, you're very anxious.”**

Damn them and their constant connection to his brain.

**“He's just not hungry right now. He'll eat when he's hungry.”**

Eddie was only half listening, he was rubbing the side of Sleeper's face trying to stimulate his rooting reflex and it worked but he immediately turned his head back away right after. Then he tried moving his son's face closer to his chest but he still turned away.

**“Don't force him you're going to make him sick.”**

“Since when are you the expert?” He actually didn't mean for that to come out so defensively.

**“I've been reading up.”**

“We're going on seven hours here, he has to eat _something_. I don't get it, Klyntar are _always_ hungry.”

As much as he wanted Sleeper to eat he also had a slight personal motive, his chest was getting pretty sore from the full feeling which just added to the list of things making him sore along with coughing, stretching, sneezing, yawning, bending in any direction at any angle and laughing because apparently even though he was feeling better his body was still very much in postpartum recovery.

 **“I have an idea and you're not going to love it.”** Venom finally said.

Venom was right, he didn't love it. He begrudgingly tested the temperature of the freshly made formula on his wrist and it was just warm enough. He brushed bottle's nipple over the baby's mouth and he eagerly took it and started sucking away. 

“It's me?!” Eddie's soul shattered.

 **“Sorry. But look he's eating now!”** Venom attempted to get him to focus on the positive.

Eddie dejectedly looked down at his child and tried really hard not to take it too personally. Sleeper finished and fell asleep for the fifteenth time that day. 

**“See? He can't fall asleep unless you're holding him, he loves you so much.”**

Eddie just sighed, he supposed he'd take his wins where he could get them. Besides they could sneak the milk back into his diet when he's not expecting it.


	3. Family Outing

Venom didn't need to sleep but the children were half human so they did. Sleeper's name was becoming slightly more apt as he was starting to sleep a little more predictably. By the time they brought the other children home they were old enough to sleep on their own anyways but Carnage seemed to wake up every five minutes when they were a newborn. Eddie didn't get much rest back then. Apparently he wasn't going to get as much rest as he wanted today either, the sun had barely broken the horizon when he felt his other nudging at his consciousness.

**“Eddie, wake up.”**

“But 'm tired.” Eddie said out loud.

A slender black tendril materialized out of his collarbone and poked his cheek. Eddie swatted at it but the tendril wrapped around his wrist and smacked him in the face with his own hand. 

“Jeez, okay. What?”

 **“Human children feel left out when a new baby comes.”** Venom said.

“How did you know that?”

**“Read it on the internet while you were sleeping.”**

“Well we don't have human children.” Eddie let his arm fall over his eyes but it only lasted a moment before Venom flung it off to his side.

“Why are you so fixated on this?”

**“Don't want them to feel sad.”**

“I'm almost positive that they're fine but okay. We'll take them out today and lavish them with attention if that will make you feel better.”

**“It will.”**

After breakfast Eddie flipped on the TV and to his immense regret The Avengers were on the screen, behind him he heard Carnage excitedly exclaim that the superheroes were on the news and the younger ones came running and firmly planted themselves in front of the living room television utterly entranced by the celebrity super-team. All of their kids absolutely adored The Avengers, whenever they were on TV there was no budging them and whenever Iron Man or Captain Marvel or Thor or _whoever_ flew even remotely near the house the children would trip over themselves hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite heroes. Even Sleeper perked up when Spider-Man was on TV but Eddie had a feeling it was just the resemblance to Venom that the baby recognized. Venom was also annoyed by their offspring's affinity for the superhero team but not nearly as much as Eddie was. Eddie just didn't have the heart to tell them that they knew The Avengers and that The Avengers were assholes sometimes. 

“Hey do you guys want to go to the park?” Eddie asked hoping to draw their attention.

“Yes!” Agony, Scream, Carnage and Phage cried while Lasher smiled and nodded.

“Okay, come on then.” Eddie opened his jacket and they stuck their shapeless symbiote selves to his torso.

He zipped the jacket back up and placed Sleeper in the stroller they'd recently bought. They made their way to the park near their house, after having Carnage they actually picked their current house based on it's proximity to this park. It was a popular playground for the city's mutant and inhuman children so their own half symbiote children wouldn't stick out too much or be shunned here. Eddie was always worrying himself sick over the thought of his children feeling out of place or insecure on his planet and among his kind. He did his best to bring them out in their humanoid forms but only ever one at a time, he knew that even though they were nowhere near as threatening looking as Venom they were still alien in appearance and more than one alien at a time was a lot to process for regular people. The kids however loved exploring the world outside their home in their humanoid forms and seemed to pay little attention to what others thought of them. Ever since the day Carnage was born Eddie was fiercely protective of all of them and figured that if people could make themselves accustomed to Spider-People, X-People, Avengers and villains of every type they could sure as hell adjust themselves to his unique but harmless kids. 

Eddie pushed Agony on the swings as Venom extended an arm from his side to push Phage. Across the playground Scream played with a child who had huge, black leathery wings while Carnage played on the jungle gym with a teleporting kid. Lasher on the other hand was sitting by himself on a bench kicking his legs back and forth as he watched his siblings play. Eddie frowned when he spotted his son sitting by himself.

 **“Go. I will watch the others.”** Venom told him, materializing another tendril to take his place on swing pushing duty. 

Eddie walked over to the bench Lasher was perched on, his other's ethereal black tendrils trailing long behind him. Lasher noticed his father coming towards him and smiled, Eddie knelt down in front of the child.

“Hey champ, what are you doing over here?”

“Nothing.”

“How come you're not playing with your brothers and sisters?”

“They're playing with other kids.”

Lasher had always been shy, he was smart and curious but had a little more trouble putting himself out there like his siblings could.

“I think they'd let you play too, Lash.”

Lasher made a face and squirmed a little. Eddie let out a breathy laugh at his son's response, he had been a shy child too but for entirely different reasons. 

“Come over to the swings at least.” Eddie tried.

“Okay.” Lasher conceded.

Eddie held out his hand which Lasher eagerly grabbed and they made their way back over to the swings. They let the kids play long into the afternoon but as the sun started to set it was time to go home. After a healthy dose of complaining the kids did eventually slink onto their father's form except for Lasher who hesitated and fidgeted before asking if he could stay in his humanoid form and walk home, a daring prospect for the shy little boy and of course Eddie couldn't say no. 

That night after all the fangs had been brushed, all the bedtime stories had been told and all the kids tucked in Eddie found himself collapsed on their bed gazing heavy-lidded out the window. The hazy glow of the city lights made him feel sleepier with each passing minute. Without the need for preamble a slick ink thread extended up from his chest and traced light circles along his jawline. Eddie let out a happy hum as more blackness seeped out of his forearm to hold his hand. The lazy motion of Venom tickling his jaw was starting to lull him off when a soft hiccup started coming from the crib at the foot of the bed. For the briefest second Eddie hoped that if he ignored it the baby would soothe himself back to sleep but Venom pushed him up into a sitting position before he could test the theory. Eddie leaned over the railing of the crib and peered down at Sleeper as Venom extended a tendril to rub the baby's cheek. As his glowing red eyes stared up at them they knew Sleeper didn't want to be picked up, he just wanted immediate assurance that his parents were indeed still there. As Venom stroked the baby's little cheek Eddie reached down and placed a hand on Sleeper's tummy. 

**“See your memories, Eddie. Feel your sadness when you think of him.”** Venom said in his head.

Eddie didn't even realize he was thinking of his father at that moment.

 **“You're better than he was. Better father to our children than he was to you. Better man entirely.”** His other continued.

Eddie's father had hated him, blamed him for the death of his wife. Eddie made the decision at a very young age to try to be a better person than his father was and now that he had little ones of his own that decision had only further solidified. But he still had his doubts, how could someone with no good parents ever be a good parent? He had spent a lot of time consumed by anger and hatred and worse, he'd used his beloved to further those means. 

**“You did not use me, Eddie. We have always been partners.”**

Eddie just hummed noncommittally as he started rubbing Sleeper's tummy because he'd heard somewhere that it helped newborns sleep. 

**“We have both made mistakes. We are doing better.”**

Well at least they could agree on that part. He could feel his other settling in his chest in a familiar and comforting way. The baby was asleep again, breathing softly as his head lolled to the side. They backed away slowly, careful not to disturb the delicate state. Eddie eased back onto the bed quietly and tucked his arms under the pillows, a black tendril emerged from his shoulder blade and snaked forward to cup the side of his face. 

“Pretty cute kids though. Considering one of their parents is a parasite.” Eddie mumbled tiredly.

**“And the other is a pussy.”**


	4. Sick

Eddie woke up and he could feel it, the pressure in his head, the tickle in his throat, his skin clammy, he was sick. He felt sluggish and he had a headache and he was quickly losing the ability to breathe out of his nose. Realizing he was up Venom reached a tendril up to his forehead.

 **“You're very warm.”** They remarked.

“I'm okay.” He was immediately betrayed by a coughing fit.

**“Lay back down.”**

“Gotta make breakfast.”

**“I will make breakfast. You will sit at the table and consume orange juice.”**

They leaned over the railing of the crib in their room and Sleeper, already awake, lit up when he saw them. 

“Hey Sleeps.” Eddie greeted the baby groggily.

Reaching down his arms were stopped halfway by his other.

 **“You are too tired, you will probably drop him.”** His other said picking the baby up themselves.

It was a short journey from the bedroom upstairs to the kitchen but Eddie still had trouble keeping his eyes all the way open. The kids must have heard them shuffling around because they sleepily came down one at a time. Venom made quick work of the six bowls of cereal and one bottle for Sleeper that was breakfast. They put a large glass of orange juice in front of their husband.

**“Drink it.”**

Eddie complied and sipped at the acidic beverage, closing his eyes for several moments because it was simply too much work to keep them open at the moment. Carnage narrowed their eyes from across the table, the other kids more focused on their cereal than their parents.

“Whats wrong?” Their oldest was always very perceptive.

 **“Your father has a cold.”** Venom answered.

“But it's warm outside.” Lasher entered the conversation.

**“That's not what that means. Your father is sick.”**

“Is he dying?!” Phage asked with a look of utter terror on his face.

“Daddy don't die!” Scream jumped up from her chair dramatically.

The other children suddenly looked terrified too.

“I'll be fine.” Eddie said and they all waited for their other parent's answer.

 **“He won't die. He just needs to rest.”** Venom assured them.

They all looked very confused, being symbiotically immune to human illnesses the concept of being sick was entirely foreign. Venom picked up Sleeper and brought the three of them to the couch, all the kids following. Eddie curled up and shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. The children hovered with concern, still not totally convinced that their father hadn't been struck with a life threatening disease that would take him at any second. Even though he was shivering Venom could feel how hot Eddie was. Eddie had been sick before in their time together but it really seemed to be taking it out of him this time. 

Eddie felt hazy and a little delirious, he didn't even remember moving from the kitchen to the living room. Glancing to the side he could see their kids watching him with mild terror. He closed his eyes and heard Scream gasp slightly, then he heard his other tell her that he was still fine. Phage climbed onto the couch and spread his amorphous symbiote form over Eddie's stomach, trying his very best to be a good blanket. The other kids enthusiastically copied their brother- even Carnage who usually would rather die than be seen being affectionate with anyone in the family. Soon enough Eddie was covered in a patchwork of different colored symbiotic goo. They weren't exactly big enough to cover him as effectively as an actual blanket would have been but he couldn't care less about that. There had never been so many people (or aliens) in his life who so readily and eagerly wanted to take care of him before. Venom's arms reached out of his back and wrapped themselves around the group securely as Eddie started to doze off. Being sick sucked and he knew he would feel better in the morning but maybe it wasn't all bad if this is what happened when he caught a cold.


	5. Punch

Eddie sat on the floor obediently as Scream painted the nails on his left hand while Agony painted the nails on his right. Scream was using pink while Agony was using green so they wouldn't match but it was too late for him to turn back now. Tonight was a special occasion, a father-daughter dance at school, the school did it every year but this would be their first time since the girls were only first graders. None of the kids were big on fashion and because of their lack of certain discernible human parts they usually chose to go without but Scream and Agony could barely contain their excitement about wearing dresses to the dance (like Elsa and Anna they told him). Anne had taken them shopping to pick the clothes out last weekend and they ended up picking matching ones which Eddie and Venom both found unendingly endearing. Fancy little satin A-line numbers with glittery tulle skirts- Anne had explained all the proper dress terms to him as the girls modeled their dresses when they got home. Scream chose a pink colored one and Agony chose a cream colored one. Venom had prodded him several times about themselves dressing up to par as well. After all they didn't want to embarrass their daughters. He only had one actual suit but he made sure to clean and iron it for tonight. 

Their primary babysitter Miles Morales, the sweet and responsible new Spider-Man they'd met while crime fighting, arrived right on time if not a little early and immediately fawned over the girls being all dressed up. Venom tied Eddie's tie for him as he left some money on the table for Miles to order pizza. In the car Eddie took an absurd amount of selfies with the girls behind him in the backseat grinning and making hearts with their hands. Arriving at the school Eddie opened the car door and the girls each grabbed one of his hands, mismatched nails and all. Eddie mustered up everything anyone had ever taught him about being a gentleman and escorted Scream and Agony inside. 

“Agony, Scream don't you two look pretty tonight!” Their teacher greeted them.This school had quite a few mutant, alien and Inhuman children so the teachers and staff were unfazed by the Brock kids.

They both beamed and said thank you enthusiastically before pulling Eddie by each arm towards the colorfully lit dance floor. Venom smoothed over his left shoulder, down his arm and over his hand effectively making it Venom's clawed hand and held it out to Scream who gladly took it in hers. Eddie used his own hand to take Agony's and the girls stood on his shoes as he not-so-gracefully lead their dance. They danced through several more songs together including slow dance songs, fast dance songs and the girls taught him something called dabbing which he didn't really get. 

“Daddy, can we get some punch?” Scream asked, apparently dancing had worked them up.

“Sure sweetheart.”

They eventually made their way the large punch bowl on the other side of the gym, Venom grabbing a handful of brownies from a nearby table on the way. Eddie poured them each a plastic cup of punch and handed it to them but before he could warn her or pull her out of the way someone bumped into Scream pretty hard causing her to spill bright red fruit punch all down the front of her dress. It was stained to hell and Scream just stared down at it frowning. Her prized dress now a mess, the very thing her whole world had been revolving around all week was all but destroyed. She looked up at Eddie, tears welling in her eyes. Eddie stared back, shrugged and poured his own punch all over the front of his pristine white button-up, tie and suit jacket. Scream's eyes got wide as she watched her father willfully ruin his own clothes. Agony, in a show of solidarity with her father and sister, gleefully dumped her punch on herself too. Scream stared at the soaking wet red stain splattered over Eddie's front and burst out laughing. Her laughter made Eddie laugh too until the three of them were sitting on the gym floor giggling and getting strange looks from everyone else. Later as they drove home Eddie and Venom glanced in the mirror fondly as their daughters slept in the backseat.


	6. Birthday

Sleeper was already teething (much, much sooner than either of them expected at only three weeks old) so he was very upset, grumpy, in pain and didn't fully understand why. They had also discovered he had the ability to emit pheromones and that some of his pheromones were empathogenic. The empathogens made them all feel the emotions he wanted them to feel- now being far too small to know what he wanted others to feel they really just felt what he felt, which was mostly upset at the moment. He was also too young to control his abilities and they had a feeling he didn't want to do this to them all on purpose so they couldn't even be mad at the little guy. The emotional havoc was definitely taking a toll though, the kids were constantly bickering and fighting with each other if they got too close to Sleeper whose abilities seemed to be at least partially dependent on proximity. They were picking up on the fact that he didn't emit the empathogenic pheromones until he was feeling somewhat intense emotions and according to Dr. Steve he would eventually learn to control the emissions as he got older. 

Running his finger over Sleeper's gums Eddie could definitely feel some fangs coming in. Venom and all the kids had rows of sharp teeth so Eddie just prayed to whoever was listening that this would go quickly. Carnage's teething phase wasn't that bad and the other children had skipped it entirely due to their unconventional developmental progress. Eddie did the dishes in the kitchen as the kids watched a movie in the living room, Sleeper was in the kitchen with them sitting dejectedly in his highchair with a teething ring that came highly recommended from Dan. Being in the other room gave the kids a break from the emotional roller-coaster their little brother was accidentally inflicting on the family. 

Eddie noticed that he felt much sadder then he had an hour ago and not just a surface sadness but a heavy, deep depression. Then he realized that it wasn't his sudden intense sadness, it was Venom's. 

“Sleeper getting to you, darling?” 

But Venom didn't reply, they just sunk further into Eddie as if they were avoiding the question.

“Ven?” Eddie set the dish he was scrubbing down in the sink.

 **“Don't want to talk about it.”** Venom finally said.

“Okay honey.” Eddie knew better than to push it, if Venom wanted to talk they would.

They cleaned in silence as the sound from the kids' Star Wars movie spilled in from the other room. Eddie was putting a plate into the cupboard when he was overcome with nusea, he dropped the plate and it shattered on the floor as his mind was assaulted with flashes of images. Labs, syringes, incubators, men in white, painfully bright lights. All in terrifying succession. Eddie was out of breath and on his knees.

“W-was that you? Or me?” He gasped.

Venom was tightly coiled in his chest but quiet.

“Darling please.” Eddie pressed, needing to know what was happening to them.

**“It's nothing Eddie.”**

“It's clearly not nothing.”

**“Just thinking. About the kids.”**

“Sleeps will be fine, he's just teething.” Eddie reassured.

**“Not the baby. Not Carnage. The others. Their birthday.”**

Then he understood. This was an off-limits subject for Venom, not even Eddie was allowed to bring it up. Eddie held out his palm, Venom wrapping a tendril around it. The circumstances surrounding Agony, Phage, Lasher and Scream's spawning were unusual and difficult. After it had all happened Venom never wanted to discuss it again. Eddie remembered it all clearly as well though he wishes he didn't. Carnage was only four at the time and had been with Anne and Dan that night. They were patrolling the south side of the city when they'd found a woman being attacked, upon intervening they were assaulted with sonics forcing them to separate. The woman had been an agent of the Life Foundation and her attacker a hired thug, luring them into a trap.

They were taken to a Life Foundation facility in the Mojave Desert and seperated. Eddie was mostly a prisoner but they tortured Venom. Extensive and painful experimentation, the Life Foundation trying to understand the symbiote species. Strictly speaking they were only supposed to have two children- Carnage and Sleeper- but the events of that capture determined otherwise. The Life Foundation preformed an invasive and immoral procedure, forcibly extracting four reproductive samples from his other. After extracting the samples the doctors of the Life Foundation exposed them to artificial acceleration procedures which aged them more rapidly to be immediately used for hosts as weapons. 

It was true that feelings of sadness often made you think of other things that made you sad but Eddie hadn't realized that this pheromone thing could bring up traumatic memories too. That event was always pushed back deep into their subconscious for fear of its reemergence and that pain it would inevitably bring with it. Venom's pain of the incident itself and Eddie's pain of not being able to stop it. He could still remember his panic as he was running though the facility, the glass shards crunching under his shoes after breaking open his other's containment cell. They re-bonded and Eddie had intentions of escaping as soon as possible but then Venom told him what happened, what the Life Foundation had stolen from them. It didn't matter that they didn't plan for them and hadn't met them, neither of them could leave any innocent child at the mercy of these people and no matter what he couldn't deny that those children were theirs. They found them in their own cell on a lower level of the facility. They say that a parent falls in love with their child as soon as they see them and in Venom and Eddie's case that was completely true. The concept of parental connection and love was non-existent on Venom's home world but they'd always proven to be different. The cell was bare and lit too brightly, the small children were sitting against the back wall with their knees hugged to their chests. They were already chronologically, physically and developmentally three years old, only a year younger than Carnage, some of their most formative years so callously taken from them. 

The following months were an adjustment to say the least, suddenly having four new and traumatized children to take care of. There were a lot of nightmares and sleepless nights those first few months. They were afraid and cautious of their new surroundings, only having known torment in their young lives- flinching at the slightest sudden movement or elevated sound. Carnage always hesitant and unsure of how to approach or interact with their suddenly acquired siblings. Eddie and Venom both felt anger and despair looking back on those months.

The first moment of trust between them and their new children was during the third month of having them home. Though they had the ability appropriate to their age the children didn't talk much and they mainly only talked to each other, not them or Carnage. Eddie had been working on an important article when he felt his other pull his attention to his side where Phage was walking towards them with a picture book. Phage looked at the book and then at his parents and held the book up towards them wordlessly.

 **“You want a story?”** Venom asked, the two of them read to them all the time but they'd never been asked to before.

Phage nodded silently. Eddie abandoned his work without a second thought and sat on the floor next to Phage, taking the book from him and opening it. Phage, without warning, crawled under his arm and into their lap and then pointed insistently at the pictures on the page. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. Across the living room Lasher, Scream and Agony watched them longingly to which they responded by waving them over. After some encouragement the other young children crossed the room, Carnage jumping off the couch and following as not to be left out and they suddenly had a lap full of toddlers waiting for a story. After that it all got much easier, the younger children opening up more easily and conversing more and more every day. Pretty soon they were more than eager to be apart of the family. 

Under his skin he could feel Venom tingle at the warm memory that had played out in Eddie's mind. The event itself was horrific but everything that came as a result, everything that came after was more than they could ever ask for. Venom seeped out of him and manifested their own humanoid form, a skill they'd picked up after a visit to their home world, before pulling him in and hugging him for a long time, Eddie hugging back with his face resting on their chest. 

“They all fell asleep.” Carnage announced as they opened the fridge for a juice box, they hadn't even heard them walk in.

“Did they?”

“Yeah, they're babies.” They shrugged as if that totally explained it.

 **“You're only a year older, Carnage.”** Venom pointed out.

“But I'm not a baby.” The seven year old replied because seven was certainly not a baby age.

“Hm.” Eddie nodded at the clearly air-tight logic.

They cleaned up the broken plate and put Sleeper to bed, noticing that he must be feeling a little better because he wasn't radiating any harsh emotions at the moment. They went back downstairs, scooped the kids off the couch and carried them up to bed too.


	7. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed in my city today so here ya go!

It was Saturday, Eddie's most favorite day- no work, no school, no obligations to take away from crime fighting time, no obligations at all. 

**“Oh no...”** Venom's voice filled his head but it didn't wake him up.

What did wake him up was the sudden impact of weight on his chest that squeezed the air out of him. He sucked in a breath trying to refill his lungs as Venom lifted the perpetrator off of him. Before his brain caught up to his surroundings his whole body was being jarred around by the unannounced appearance of four children jumping on the bed. Carnage being the one who landed on him was still wrapped up in Venom's grasp. It took a moment to realize that they were all saying basically the same thing:

“Wake up!” and “It's snowing!” with urgency.

Five of their children relaying the information to them as if it were the most exciting thing that ever has or ever would happen to any of them. 

**“Okay, stop jumping.”** Venom instructed and they always listened to Venom.

They stopped jumping and sat down but still buzzed with excitement.

“Huh, it did snow.” Eddie looked out the window.

“Okay fine, go bundle up.” Eddie sat up and got out of bed to supervise the aforementioned bundling.

Unfortunately they didn't move fast enough to stop the kids from dumping every single thing out of the hallway closet to get to the winter wear. Carnage throwing anything that wasn't theirs out of the way and not paying attention to which of their siblings the items landed on. Coats, hats, gloves, scarves and boots all eventually found their rightful owners. Dressing Sleeper for the cold took considerably longer, starting with socks, a fleece onesie with footies and a hood, booties, mittens and quite possibly the world's smallest snowsuit. 

**“We're not going on an Arctic expedition here, Eddie.”** Venom teased.

Sleeper's hood had little bear ears on it so Eddie took about a million pictures and sent them to Anne. He grabbed his own coat and boots as Venom formed gloves over his hands. Eddie opened the front door and Phage immediately slipped upon exiting the house and landed on his back. The little boy raised his arm with a thumbs up signalling that he was okay, his puffy coat having cushioned the fall. Lasher and Agony got to work on some snow angels while Scream, Phage and Carnage started building what he assumed was a fort. Eddie knelt down and scooped some snow onto his finger and touched Sleeper's cheek with it, the baby reacted with a startle and made an 'O' with his mouth.

“Sorry, too cold?” Eddie apologized and Sleeper responded with a “bah” sound.

Venom crept up his neck, over his mouth and extended their tongue to catch snowflakes, Sleeper poked his own tongue out in an attempt to imitate. 

“Uncle Flash!” Carnage was suddenly launching themselves across the yard.  


To his credit Flash Thompson had remarkable reflexes and was able to prevent a collision by catching Carnage and picking them up which is exactly what Carnage wanted. The other kids ran to the man as well, swarming him with their attention.

“Flash! I forgot you were coming today!” Eddie was embarrassed by his memory lapse because Flash had called a few days ago to let them know he'd be visiting.

“Hey Eddie, Ven. Miss me much?” 

“Always do.” Eddie gave his friend a one armed hug while Venom reached out to grasp Flash's shoulders with warm familiarity. 

“How are my favorite little monsters?” Flash looked down at the kids clinging to his legs.

They all responded at the same time, talking over each other making them impossible to understand as they spoke at length about everything they could think of to tell him and Flash smiled and nodded at the bits and pieces he could make out. Flash's gaze then landed on Sleeper and he lit up.

“Is that the little guy?” Flash pointed having heard about their newest from Eddie over the phone but never having actually seen him in person before.

“That's Sleeper, he's only little so you have to be nice.” Agony answered him.

“You wanna hold him?” Eddie asked.

“Geez, I don't know. I don't want to drop him or anything.” Flash said sheepishly.

Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as if someone like Flash could ever have such a severe lapse in judgement or motor skills. But their friend did get a little stiff when they placed Sleeper in his arms.

“Hi there, I'm your uncle Flash. I wanted to meet you sooner but I got deployed.” He introduced himself.

Sleeper reacted to the new face and voice with a wide smile, he didn't usually smile at strangers but it was impossible to not like Flash. It was a really sweet moment until Eddie was nailed in the back of the head with a snowball. Turning around he saw Carnage ready to hurl another one.

“Oh is that what you want?” Eddie asked packing own snowball in his hands.

“Uncle Flash is on my team!” Carnage yelled.

“Daddy's on my team!” Agony countered.

Venom decidedly didn't get to be on either team because that would be an enormous violation of snowball fight fairness so they sat out with Sleeper.

“If any of you hit your brother, you're grounded.” Eddie warned referring to Sleeper who was strictly off limits to snowballs of any kind.

Any trace of civility broke down rather quickly as the two teams (Agony, Phage and Eddie against Carnage, Lasher, Scream and Flash) declared war on each other. Eddie's hands were freezing as he had no gloves without Venom and it was really throwing him off his game. Flash took full advantage of this by throwing snowballs directly at his face mercilessly. Eddie and Flash throwing snowballs ruthlessly hard at each other but making sure to go easy on the kids. Carnage had managed to get behind him and grabbed the back of his coat, Lasher and Scream joining him in the tugging which sent Eddie toppling backwards into the snow. Flash approached menacingly not even a little bit slowed down by Agony and Phage clinging to his legs like koalas. Lasher and Scream held his arms so he lay there defenseless as Flash stood over him momentarily before smashing snow into Eddie's face with his hand. The kids, even the ones on his own team, laughed uncontrollably at their father laying motionless on the ground with his face covered in snow. 

“Well I could use some hot chocolate after that humiliating defeat.” He said as Flash pulled him up.

Inside the warm house Eddie supplied the promised hot chocolate as the kids abandoned all their outerwear messily in the hallway. They all sat in the living room with their steaming mugs warming up their cold hands. Sleeper in Flash's lap reaching up and making grabby hands at him for attention.

“Sleeps has a middle name you know.” Eddie said nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Flash replied not looking away from the infant.

“It's Flash. Sleeper Flash Brock.

Flash looked at them surprised.

"It was going to be Eugene but we didn't want the other kids to make fun of him.” Eddie added cheekily.

Flash turned a little red, cleared his throat with a cough and then hid his face behind his hand.

 **“It was an easy choice.”** Venom stated.


	8. Invasive Species

Looking around the kitchen they found that food was becoming scarce. Eddie internally groaned, going grocery shopping was his least favorite chore out of all the chores despite how frequently they had to do it. He'd been putting it off because Anne and Dan had taken the children out for dinner the last four nights in a row. Between their doctor and lawyer salaries they loved spoiling the kids while Eddie and Venom got the night off so it really was a win-win.

They'd have to take the car instead of the bike to be able to haul the groceries home it was always a hassle getting everybody into the backseats and buckled up in anything less than 10 entire minutes. In the store parking lot the kids stuck their little goo bodies on him since it Phage's turn to walk around the store with him. They recently had to switch from a carrier to a sling for Sleeper during grocery runs because last time they went shopping he got so bored that he morphed into his symbiotic goo form and almost slipped through the leg hole. 

**“Ahh tch!”**

“Bless you.”

 **“I can't believe I sneeze now. I never sneezed in my life before I met you. Not with Flash, not with Anne, just you.”** Venom complained.

“I'm sorry my love, but it is cute.”

Phage dropped four different packs of cookies into the cart and avoided eye contact with them.

“Pick just one, Phage.”

“But you always eat all the Oreos.” Phage contested.

“...Fine two. But that's it for cookies.”

Eddie and Venom never gave a shit about the content of their food before but now they read the nutrition labels obsessively. Lasher slowly reached off his shoulder sneakily stretching towards a bag of M&Ms as Eddie examined the merits of some organic fruit snacks while Scream reached under his arm towards the chips on the other side of the aisle. A lady glanced over nervously at the appendages that looked like they were spontaneously growing out of him.

“Kids, right?” He told her a little sheepishly.

The kids really like Pomegranates because Venom said they were like biting into little heads. The sentiment was little unnerving but whatever got them eating fruit had to be a good thing. He was busy telling Phage that he didn't know what a starfruit tasted like but they were definitely different from starfish which he also had never tasted, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a woman in tight gym clothes looking at him like she needed to start chasing him down for sport. It was something he definitely picked up on after having Carnage, a lot of women (and men) looked at a man with a baby the same way straight men looked at women wearing lingerie. To his great displeasure she was already strutting towards him, eyes locked on her target. Sure she was objectively cute but he was far past that point of his life.

“He's so cute! How old is he?” Her voice was sugary sweet.

“Oh, thanks. He's only a few weeks.” Eddie answered trying not to look interested without being too rude.

She leaned in uncomfortably close and if a baby could look apprehensive Sleeper definitely did. The baby eyed the stranger invading his space briefly before turning his face into Eddie's chest. 

“And what's your name?” She asked Phage.

“Phage! I'm six!” Phage loved meeting new people no matter who they were and Eddie realized he and Venom probably needed to institute another stranger danger talk.

“Phage? Is that foreign?” She looked back to Eddie.

“He's named after his grandfather.” Eddie deadpanned.

She didn't get the joke but she leaned forward in a suggestive way anyways. 

“Its so nice to see a man so involved as a father.” She purred.

Venom lifted Eddie's hand up to scratch his face and to not-so-subtly bring his wedding ring into the woman's eye-line. He wore a wedding ring to stop people from flirting with him or assuming he was single but it didn't seem to help much when he looked like he was alone. The woman tossed her head back and laughed at something nobody said as she touched his arm, lightly squeezing the muscle underneath the shirt. A trick he recognized from his single days as a way of feeling someone up. In his head Venom snarled at the touch. 

**“Let's go Eddie. Just walk away. Who cares if she thinks its rude.”** Venom huffed.

She was still talking to him, going on about what a great parent he must be, how cute his kids were and how there was a coffee place across the street they could go to. She seriously did not seem to mind the now obvious wedding ring. He was staring to worry she might literally pounce on him. 

“But you're so cute when you get possessive.” Eddie thought to his other.

Venom just growled and the woman was somehow still talking.

“I'm really sorry but I have to get the little one home. It was- uh- nice to meet you.” He politely interrupted her nonstop talking. 

“Oh, well I'll see you around. I'm Hannah by the way.” She bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

 **“Go away!”** Venom hissed in his mind clearly unimpressed by standard human flirting rituals and Eddie tried not laugh.

He really had to go, Venom was one more flirty comment away from biting this woman's head off. 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled as he made his escape.

 **“We should eat her.”** Venom insisted.


	9. Tis The Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Eddie support six kids on a journalist's salary? Why is Agony older than Scream when it should be the other way around? How does Sleeper eat with those holes in his face? I don't know but thank you all for coming with me on this.

Scream had a nightmare last night and asked to sleep with them, then the others wanted to as well so they weren't left out. Venom said yes knowing full well that they'd take up whole bed and Eddie woke up on the floor while the kids took up the mattress. Across the bedroom Eddie found Sleeper's pacifier on the floor and picked it up confused.

“You're a baby. How did you throw this thing so far?” Eddie asked.

Sleeper replied in his obscure baby babble language only he knew before Eddie cleaned the pacifier on his shirt placed it back in Sleeper's mouth who was quite content to have it back. It was still a little early for them to be thinking about first words but they held extensive conversations with him anyways so he could start to pickup on sounds and words. He was already saying things that were starting to sound like vowels. Even though the Klyntar side of things definitely sped things up a bit Eddie still knew it was early but he really wanted to get a head start here. Carnage's first word had been “no” which really set the tone for their personality so far and the other kids were already talking when they discovered them. This very well could be Eddie's last chance to hear “daddy” or “dada” as a first word which he desperately wanted. Venom didn't care because Klyntar are born knowing how to talk and Sleeper would eventually say it anyways so they didn't really get the whole first word thing but Eddie did! 

**“Good morning darling.”** Venom spoke to both Eddie and Sleeper.

“You knew I was going to end up on the floor.”

**“I did.”**

“Thanks.”

**“Parenthood is about sacrifice, Eddie.”**

Venom rose out of Eddie's shoulder and he gave them a peck before sneaking downstairs. Sleeper was having the time of his life watching The Wiggles from his boppy pillow with no one around to complain or change the channel while behind him Eddie and Venom made out on the couch like teenagers. Venom suddenly stopped and Eddie wondered if the Apples and Bananas song that The Wiggles were singing was killing the mood. 

“What?”

 **“The kids left their Christmas lists on the kitchen counter while you were taking a nap a few days ago. I forgot about them.”** Eddie didn't know Venom could look guilty, or at least something close to it.

Sure enough there was a small stack of papers next to the fridge, the holy inscriptions of what the children wanted for Christmas all written out in messy crayon handwriting and less than spot-on spelling. Five separate lists detailing the greatest wishes their little hearts could muster. Mostly toys. 

“Lasher wants a light-up drawing board. When I was a kid we had this toy called Lite Brite which was kind of the same thing.” Eddie mused.

 **“Carnage wants Cards Against Humanity, how do they even know what that is?”** Venom hummed.

“Yeah, they;re not getting that. But we can get them this one.” Eddie pointed to another item on the list.

**“You think they're responsible enough for one of those?”**

“Car is seven now, I think it'll be fine.” Eddie reasoned with Venom.

 **“I think they're gonna break it by dropping it...or throwing it at somebody.”** Venom responded.

 

A few days later they ventured out to the store because the prized item of Carnage's list- a tablet- was actually cheaper at Walmart than it was on Amazon so it was off to the store they went. It was 7:00pm and the place was crowded and chaotic, filled to the brim with people on the hunt for the perfect gifts for their loved ones. In the electronics department they scanned their eyes over all the tablet options from iPad to everything else. They weren't going to get Carnage an iPad because they were exponentially more expensive and fragile which was a recipe for certain disaster but they could definitely spring for something a little more affordable- they all did the same stuff anyways. Eddie had done tons of product research since seeing a tablet on Carnage's list and knew exactly which one he wanted to buy. Lucky for them the store had it in stock so they quickly grabbed one and put it in the cart. Grasping their lists tightly they stood wearily on the perimeter of the toy aisles- a veritable roiling sea of frenzied parents throwing elbows and spitting insults at each other just for the taste of sweet retail victory. 

**“Its for the kids.”** Venom reminded Eddie.

“For the kids.” Eddie repeated.

**“I'd never let anything hurt you.”**

“I know.” Eddie nodded before forging ahead.

The two of them squeezed between bodies and weaved their way towards the toys on the lists (which of course were in no way closely located to each other). In front of him a petite mom stood on her tip-toes and stretched trying to reach a toy ice cream play set on the top self. Eddie was only 5'9 so he couldn't really reach it either but Venom could reach anything. A slick black tentacle extended out and grabbed the box making the woman jump before holding it out to her. 

“Thanks.” She smiled as she took the box hesitantly.

“Shopping for your kids too?” She inquired.

“Yeah, should've started earlier I guess.” Eddie laughed. 

They made their way through most of the items on the lists, some of this stuff they'd have to enlist their friends for help, the last item they'd be able to get tonight was a Moana doll for Scream (Carnage cut all the hair off her old one and was seriously grounded for it). There was one doll in their price range left and as Eddie laid his hand on the box so did another parent. The two of them stood there awkwardly each holding onto the toy and not letting go. Eddie usually went out of his way to be polite but Venom had no such qualms, the alien using their husband's arm to pull the toy towards them with assertiveness. She pulled the toy back towards her and held eye contact with him. Eddie felt dread in his stomach for this woman, there was no way Venom was walking away from this.

“I'm sorry, but I got to this first.” She stated.

“I'm sorry too.” Eddie confessed knowing where this was going to go.

She looked confused until the toy was jerked back towards him but she didn't let go. Venom growled at the woman's unwillingness to back down. The three of them wrestled stiffly over the doll, Eddie and the stranger probably looking ridiculous to anyone passing by. The struggle continued and Eddie begged with Venom to let this go, they could find this doll somewhere else.

 **“But this one is here right now!”** Was Venom's only response.

Tired of struggling, Venom overtook Eddie from the neck up, covering the human's face with their own white eyes and jagged maw and hissing. The woman's eyes bugged out and she snatched her hand back, relinquishing the doll. Venom seeped back into their husband's skin leaving Eddie backing away hastily with the doll that was now firmly theirs. They checked out, drove home and lugged all the bags to their yearly hiding place. Most of the shopping was done but there was still plenty more Christmasing to do.

“Sleeper look over there! Look at the camera Sleeper!” Eddie flapped his hand erratically.

“Carnage, turn Sleeper's head so he's looking.”

“Lasher put your Santa hat back on.”

“Phage is sitting too close to me!” Scream whined.

Venom put the camera down and Eddie frowned.

“You guys have to sit close or we can't get everybody in the picture.”

It was already Christmas Eve and the kids all looked restless, bored and decidedly not festive despite wearing Santa hats and being tinted in the warm glow of the Christmas string-lights tangled up in their hands. Eddie just wanted one good holiday photo to send to their friends but it was proving much harder than he originally thought. Every time they got close there was someone who wasn't smiling or looking in a different direction or their eyes were closed. They'd spent the afternoon building a gingerbread house that only lasted just long enough to snap a quick picture before being entirely devoured by Venom and the kids, there were just flecks of icing and stray gumdrops left where the candy house once stood. And yes, he'd gotten this holiday photo idea from Pinterest, he was man enough to admit it. But nowhere on Pinterest did it say how difficult getting a decent shot of five children and an easily distractable infant was. This was so much easier when it was just him and Venom. After another half hour of trying the best they could do was one with everyone smiling into the camera except for Sleeper who went full goo.

 **“You know, Santa won't come if little symbiotes are still awake.”** Venom announced.

They waited until the kids stopped fake sleeping and actually fell asleep before moving all the presents from their bedroom closet to under the tree. Dan and Anne had dropped off their presents for the kids a few days ago which included a huge dollhouse which was a great gift but it required some assembly and they'd never been particularly handy. It took two hours and some frustrated crying but they did eventually assemble the three foot tall monstronsity, covered it in tissue paper and slapped a bow on it.

This was Sleeper's first Christmas which meant no one was allowed to start the day without him so no presents until Sleeper was awake and ready to go. Under no circumstances was anyone allowed to wake Sleeper up on their own or make any loud noises on purpose to wake him up early. It was exactly 5:41am when Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage came into their room, their excitement preventing them from sleeping even a minute longer. The five of them sat on the edge of the bed vibrating with excitement as they watched and waited for their baby sibling to wake up. Of course they weren't going to torture the kids, they knew that Sleeper always woke up at six to eat.

Without a moment's hesitation the children shot off like multi-colored missiles as soon as they heard Sleeper start to whine softly. The serene ambience of the living room quickly dissolved into a whirlwind of wrapping paper, ribbon and bows flying all over the place. The room was cacophony of screaming, yelling, laughing and incoherent excitement and Eddie felt Venom buzzing under his skin with satisfaction at what was looking like a job well done.

“Daddy! Dad! Santa knew! He knew what I wanted!” Scream jumped up and down with her new Moana doll.

“He did? Probably because you were so good this year.” Eddie grinned.

Agony tore the tissue paper off the dollhouse and started screaming and jumping too, watching how excited they all were definitely made the holiday stress worth it. Phage and Lasher were running around the house testing the range of their new walkie-talkies. Carnage picked up a wrapped gift with their name on it.

“That one isn't from Santa, Car. That's from us.” Eddie clarified.

Carnage nodded and ripped the paper off and their eyes got as big as dinner plates. They whipped around and stared at them with a shocked look on their face. They quickly turned the tablet on, babbling thank you's to their parents. Agony raced back into the room with a poorly wrapped gift and shoved it in Eddie and Venom's faces.

“We got you something too!” she explained.

Anne or Flash must have taken them out to pick out a gift for them which was very thoughtful. Eddie carefully peeled back the paper as Venom watched over his shoulder. Getting rid of the last of the paper revealed the most God awful tie either of them had ever seen. It was neon orange with little red chili peppers all over it and it was abnormally short in length.

 **“What the fresh hell is that?”** Venom asked inside Eddie's head.

“Its to share so you both can wear it!” Lasher said clearly very proud of the gift.

“Aw, we love it!” Eddie lied enthusiastically.

“Thank you guys!”

The rest of the morning went surprisingly smoothly and the children dispersed throughout the house to play with their new toys. Venom nuzzled into Eddie's stubble lovingly.

 **“I think we did good.”** They stated.

“Yeah I think so too, love.” Eddie agreed.


	10. Space Cold

**“This is dumb, can we go?”** His other complained for about the twentieth time.

“Not yet, I need my boss to see me here so it looks like I'm making an effort.” Eddie replied.

He realized he really wasn't making much of an effort at all as he hovered next to the wall, he always hated work functions and Venom's boredom wasn't helping. He diligently scanned the large room for his office superior, the sooner he found her the sooner they could leave. 

**“There! There she is! The skinny lady!”** Venom pointed out eagerly.

There she was, talking with a small group of his other coworkers, he crossed the room to her.

“Eddie, there you are. Glad you could make it.” She greeted him.

“Hey, happy New Year.” He smiled.

“Are you here by yourself? Where's your wife?”

He didn't share much with his job about his personal life, it made sense that she'd think he had a wife instead of a husband. An alien husband. His life was complicated, okay?

“Oh, um, my spouse is here somewhere.”

"How's the new baby? Which one of you does he look like?" Another one of his coworkers asked.

"Uh, my spouse. He definitely looks more like my spouse."

She nodded and thankfully let it go.  
They chatted for awhile about work and New Year's resolutions when they were interrupted by his phone ringing and he excused himself to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey guys, sorry to call in the middle of your thing but you need to come home.” Flash, who was babysitting, said.

“What? What's wrong? Is everybody okay?”

“Uh, sort of? I may have possibly, kind of, broughthomeanextraterrestrialspacecold.” He rushed through the last part.

“Flash!” The soldier _had_ been in space recently.

“I know, I'm sorry! I thought the Anti-Venom would take care of it! S-should I try to purge it from them?”

“No! No. It might hurt ‘em. We're on our way home right now.”

“I am so sorry!”

 **“They're sick? They can't get sick.”** Venom stated.

“They can't get human sicknesses, we've never encountered space colds before.”

At home, after Flash left incredibly embarrassed and apologetic, they checked their children over. Carnage, Agony, Scream and Sleeper were all sick with symptoms of a common cold or the flu. Dan was their go to doctor for the human side of things while Dr. Steve was their doctor for the symbiote side so they called Dr. Steve right away. The doctor asked that Flash come by to give a sample since he's the carrier and that he'd formulate a treatment from there, Flash of course agreed to help to make up for bringing an alien cold into their home. Dr. Steve told them it would take at least until tomorrow so they'd just have to stick it out in the meantime. Eddie felt their little foreheads and they felt feverish, he didn't know they could get fevers until now but at least there was some sort of human immune system working for them. Eddie called his sister, she always took care of him when he was sick as a kid, she still lived back in San Fransisco but she'd know what to do. 

“Eddie! Nice of you to call for once.” Mary answered.

“I'm sorry, I know I should call more. I'm having a bit of an issue. The kids are sick and I was wondering if you still had grandma's chicken soup recipe?”

“Yeah, I can text it to you. Make sure to bundle them up and give them lots of fluids. Oh! And a humidifier if you have one.”

“Okay, yeah I have one. Thank you, Mary. I'll call you if I need more help.”

“You better, I love you Eddie.”

It was hard to admit but he didn't call very often because as much as he loved his sister she still reminded him so much of their childhood and their father and the abandonment and that was something he has spent his whole life trying to forget. It wasn't her fault but when he spoke to her it was all he could think about. But he needed to be better, he needed to make an effort. She deserved to know as much as possible about her nieces and nephews and keeping that from her just to avoid some pain was selfish.

“I love you too.” He finally squeaked out.

He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the kids.

“Daddy, my head hurts.” Agony looked up at them.

“Dad, Agony is making my head hurt.” Carnage added.

 **“Not helping, Car.”** Venom chastised.

“I'll make you guys some soup, it'll help I think.” Eddie hoped.

He checked his text messages and found the recipe Mary sent, luckily they actually had all the ingredients. It didn't take long to make and Venom snaked out to look over his shoulder.

 **“Smells good, Eddie.”**

“Yeah, it really helps too.” 

They could hear Sleeper and Scream coughing miserably in the living room as they poured soup into bowls. 

“I wanna help!” Phage ran into the kitchen followed by Lasher, the only two unaffected by the cold.

“Me too! Me too!” Lasher pulled on Eddie's leg.

 **“Bad idea, its going to take forever.”** Venom replied.

“Come on, they wanna help. It's fine.” Eddie retorted to his pessimistic husband.

Eddie handed them each a bowl telling them to use both hands. They then proceeded to head to the living room at a painfully slow pace of one step per minute with their little pointed tongues stuck out in concentration to not spill the soup. 

**“Told you.”** Venom pointed out after about three long minutes of very slow walking.

They appreciated the effort but the short trip did take a very long time. They then found the kids huddled together in their goo forms on the couch with Sleeper in the middle. After being bundled up with blankets Carnage stared into the hot bowl of broth, chicken and vegetables as Scream and Agony sipped at theirs and Eddie tried to feed Sleeper.

“Carnage, eat the soup it'll help.”

“What's the point, I'm dying anyways.” The child replied dramatically.

Carnage eventually budged and ate the meal and they got through the night mostly thanks to the humidifier working overtime. But when they woke up Eddie knew something was wrong as Venom felt heavy within him, they were sick now too.

 **“Eddie, I'm dying. This is it for me. Re-marry Flash, he'll take care of you.”** Venom lamented.

Eddie rolled his eyes, so this is where Carnage gets it from.

“You're not dying, dear. Someone from Alchemax should be by soon with the medicine.”

Just like Eddie predicted there was eventually a knock at the door and he'd never been so relieved. Someone he recognized as an intern greeted him and handed over a paper bag filled with bottles of what looked like cough-syrup. Eddie gave Venom, Sleeper, Scream and Agony the instructed doses and despite their loud complaints about the medicine tasting nasty it was clear they were starting to feel better. Carnage on the other hand took their complaints to heart and escaped into one of the heating vents, refusing to ingest the vile syrup.

“Car, get down here. Do you want to be sick?” Eddie looked up at the vent in the ceiling.

“I will not let you poison me, father!”

Unfortunately for the kid they were betrayed by a violent coughing fit that sent them slipping back through the slits of the vent and Venom quickly caught them. After much coaxing they eventually took the medicine and reluctantly gave into feeling better. The next day Eddie called his sister to catch her up on the last few months of his life.


	11. Hail Mary

It was cold outside, cold enough that it felt like it should be snowing but it just wouldn't come. Eddie's breath floated out in front of him and dissipated into the dark above them. He hasn't smoked in years but he could really use a cigarette right now. 

**“You gonna be okay?”** Venom asked quietly.

He just shrugged, it was too late to change his mind now anyways, Mary's cab was already pulling up. She stepped out of the car and she looked exactly how he remembered, he vaguely wondered if he looked the same to her too. 

“Hi, Eddie.” She spoke after he didn't.

“Hey.” He breathed.

“Why are you outside in this freezing weather?”

“Its not that cold.”

“You going to be surly for my whole visit?”

“Sorry.” He was really struggling with this.

“Is Venom with you?”

“Always.” He managed a weak smile.

 **“Hello, Mary.”** Venom manifested.

 **“Sorry about Eddie. He really is trying.”** They told her.

“I know he is.” She gave him a tiny smirk.

“Will you at least tell me how you've been?” She tried.

“I-I've been good. We've been good. Really good actually...Better than ever I think.”

She broke out into a bright smile at that.

“How have you been?” He asked back.

“I've been good too. Just celebrated four-years with Scott and got a promotion at work.”

He'd met Scott when they first started dating, he seemed like a really good guy. He was glad it was working out.

“You still doing the consulting job?” He inquired.

“Yeah, you still writing?”

“Mm-hm.”

They stood there in silence for a while and she studied his face.

“I'm really glad you're doing so well, Eddie. You had a rough couple of years.”

He laughed in spite of himself because that was putting it lightly.

“I know its hard for us to see each other. But I'm still happy you invited me here.” She admitted.

He felt Venom wrap around his insides in a way that had always been meant as a comfort between them, in their own private language, and he felt himself break.

“It's not your fault.” He croaked. “Its dad's.”

“I'm sorry I've pushed you away, I know its not fair. Whenever we see each other I remember everything. Everything he did, everything he made me feel. The anger and the sadness that filled that whole damn house. It's not your fault.” He sobbed dryly.

She closed the gap between them and pulled him down into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. A few hot tears escaped him and Venom wiped his eyes but he's sure she noticed anyways.

“Everything I've done in my life has been to push away from him. I never wanted to push you away too.” He mumbled into her.

“You're nothing like dad, Eddie. You never will be.You never could be.” She assured him.

“You deserve to know them, they’re so amazing. You deserve to know your family.” He told her.

She squeezed him tightly and held him for a long time before speaking up again.

“You done? Can I meet my new nephew now?” 

He laughed out loud again and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah of course. They're all inside.”

He lead her inside the house and Mary stood, suddenly quiet and unsure, at the edge of the living room. Hearing them come in Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage turned around curiously, it took a second but they did recognize her and Eddie was relieved he didn't completely sever the delicate relationship. As they all joyfully conversed with each other Eddie picked Sleeper up and brought him over to Mary. The infant had already nodded off for the evening, pacifier securely in his mouth with his little hands tucked into fists near his face, so he was careful transferring him into his sister's arms. 

“His name's Sleeper.” Eddie informed her.

“You two pick the most....interesting names.” She replied.

“They just sort of come to us.”

But she wasn't paying attention to him at the moment.

“Hi Sleeper...Oh my gosh look at you, you're so small and perfect...You're way too cute to be my brother's.” She whispered softly to him.

 **“That's funny.”** Venom said.

“What?” Eddie asked his other.

 **“That's the same look you had on your face when you first held him too, you guys are a lot alike.”** And Eddie smiled again.

“He's so beautiful, Eddie. They all are.” 

Venom rippled with pride under his skin.

“Are the claws ever a problem?” She asked playfully.

“Only sometimes.” Eddie joked back.

The night went on peacefully and without incident and Eddie was grateful nothing came up that reminded him too much of their father. The children were in bed and he and Mary sat on the couch together with beers just talking aimlessly about their lives. She told him she was thinking about proposing to Scott and he told her she should because being married was a lot more fun than people gave it credit for. In his opinion anyways, but maybe he was just lucky. 

“You're a good dad, Eddie. I think you were kind of meant for it.” Mary took another swig of her beer.

 **“I think so too...among other things, of course.”** Venom agreed with her and nuzzled into his neck.

Eddie warmed up at the idea that he was finally doing something right.

“Mary, we would love it if you came out here more often..."

“I'd really love that too.” She hugged him.


	12. Good

Eddie was very peaceful when he slept, he didn't used to be so it made Venom very happy. He was completely out, snoring even. They inspected his body like they always did, fixing things that needed to be fixed, tuning him up and keeping him healthy. They had eaten much more than usual when they were pregnant so he was softer and more full-figured than he was before but they really, really loved it...loved him. There was no one in the world that understood them like he did and there was no one in the world they'd rather be bonded to or have a family with. They formed their sharp clawed hand and slid it up Eddie's neck and stroked the side of his face. 

Eddie wasn't the only one they loved to watch sleep, they loved watching the children too. Sleeping was a very human perk that they were happy the children inherited. They got to see Eddie's dreams all the time and it made them wonder what the children dreamed about, especially Sleeper because they figured baby dreams must be different from other dreams. They slithered across the bed to the crib and looked inside, their youngest child as fast asleep as Eddie was. Electric green rimmed eyes were serenely closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. They were a little worried that he was still small for his age but he was healthy.

 **“Hello little one.”** They quietly purred being mindful not to wake him or Eddie.

They reached a tentacle down to touch his palm and he reflexively grasped it tightly in his sleep.

**“You are so good, so are your siblings. You all get it from your father.”**

**“He is good so you are good.”** They further concluded.

**"I was afraid at first that you'd all be like me but I was wrong, you're so much more like him. You all got his best qualities. He likes to think he's a loser but between you and me he really isn't...But don't tell him I said that.**

**“I like being a hero with him, it is much better than being a villain. Better than being angry. Helping is much better than hurting, even if you've been hurt. You will learn that someday too, in your own way.”**

**“You're very young now but you and your siblings will all do good things. Klyntar are supposed to do good, a lot of us end up forgetting that. I forgot for a while. Won't let you forget.”**

Sleeper let out a big yawn, most of his first row of sharp teeth were already in even though he was only a month old. Sometimes the Klyntar half surprised them with the things it sped up and the things it didn't. It was rather unpredictable. 

**“Your first word better be something along the lines of 'Daddy' by the way... Eddie will be crushed if its not. You and I will work on that together.”** They told him.

“Dad you're so embarrassing.”

Venom looked up and saw Carnage's crimson sihouette and opal eyes in the doorway. Maybe they weren't being as quiet as they thought but Carnage was a lighter sleeper than the rest. 

**“Not as embarrassing as your father.”** They replied.

Carnage got a thoughtful look and nodded in agreement. 

The seven year old wandered over and climbed onto the bed with them. 

“Do you love me as much as you love Sleeper?”

**“Of course, love you the same. Love you more than anything, little one.”**

“You should love me more, you've known me longer.”

**“That's not how it works, darling. Sleeper just needs more attention because he's so small. Believe it or not you demanded even more attention than he does.”**

“I did?”

**“Yes, you wore us out.”**

Carnage grinned at the thought, showing off their fangs.

**“And you threw temper tantrums all the time.”**

Carnage melted into their symbiotic form and wriggled into Venom in a rare show of affection. Maybe they were feeling insecure. Their matching eyes narrowed into slits as they coiled around the child, Eddie still passed out and snoring next to them both.

Yeah, they thought, love them more than anything.


	13. Safe

“I can't do it, V. I can't. I need you.” Eddie gasped through the pain.

**“Eddie this is sad. I'm embarrassed for both of us.”**

Eddie stretched and strained but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't touch his toes from a standing position without Venom controlling things. Sure, he'd never been the most limber guy but was it always this bad? They still patrolled the city and fought crime on a pretty regular basis, he'd been doing crunches since the baby was born, he still worked out with his weights sometimes, how could he not do basic yoga?

Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew, another superhero parent whose son was in the same daycare group as Sleeper had invited them to this stupid baby yoga class for parents because she didn't want to come alone and because he's such a good guy he said yes. Sleeper was on the mat under them and he had the mild paranoia that the kid was a little embarrassed for him too. 

“You okay over there?” Jessica asked him from her own mat where she was having no problem reaching all the way to the floor. His only excuse was that he’d given birth more recently than she had and he was clinging to it.

Venom apparently pitied him and took over his body and helped him complete the pose.

“I am now.” He answered relieved of his humiliation.

It was nice having another superhero/parent friend around, someone who understood the unique dynamic of balancing babysitters, bad guys and everything else. She was the only person they knew who sent them both pictures of criminals she's beat up _and_ new tummy time ideas. 

“By the way, a little bird told me about a trafficking shipment coming through the harbor tonight. Would the Lethal Protector be interested?” She asked raising her hands high above her head in a mountain pose.

“Why yes, Jessica. Yes we would.”

“Thought so.” She smirked back at him.

“We're gonna destroy some scum! Yes we are!” He cooed and baby talked to Sleeper.

That night they stood on the roof of a warehouse across from where the trade was supposed to go down. A large metal shipping container was loaded off a freight carrier and a group of men fanned out around it clearly waiting for something, probably their buyer. Some of the men had semi-automatics but not all of them, nothing they couldn't handle. No one noticed the massive, imposing, black figure watching them. 

“Oh great, Spider-Man is here.” Eddie observed, spotting the other hero creeping across the side of the freight carrier the traffickers arrived on.

**“Miles?”**

“No, Peter.”

**“No way, he'll just web them up and let them be arrested. These guys are ours, let's go.”**

They leapt off the edge of the building and hit the asphalt, their pal Spidey wouldn't notice them as his Spider Sense didn't pick up on symbiotes. They bolted straight for the shipping container and tore the doors off their hinges, bullets thumping on their back. Inside the wet and musty metal container several pairs of frightened eyes stared back at them. Eddie's heart stopped when he saw them, they were all children who couldn't possibly be any older than Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage. They were freezing cold and looked very sick. Eddie felt their combined rage rip through them as Venom erupted in a shattering roar. Their monstrous form turned around to face the surrounding men still shooting at them, crouched down and roared again before launching to a berserk fury. A haze of sharp teeth and claws ripping into unprotected flesh and bone.

“Venom stop! Eddie I know you're in there, you have to stop your symbiote!” Spider-Man called out.

They almost didn't hear him over the screaming.

**“They don't deserve to live, they have to die!”**

A spray of blood hit their face as they tore off a head.

“Do you wan't to traumatize those kids even more?!” Spider-Man webbed up some more guys.

They stood there still burning with anger as they considered Spider-Man's point and he was right, they couldn't be doing these kids any psychological favors right now. They let the headless torso drop out of their hands. The three of them approached the container and the children all flinched away.

“You're looking a little terrifying there big guy.” Spider-Man pointed out.

 **“Oh, sorry.”** Eddie apologized and Venom receded back into him.

After some quiet words and gestures they got the children out of the shipping container and they stood huddled together outside.

“Who told you to be here?” Spider-Man asked.

“Spider-Woman. You?”

“Daredevil.” He answered.

“Not that I care about your ongoing insanity but you seemed a little more brutal than usual back there.” Spider-Man said as they kept an eye on the children.

“These children are the same age as our middle kids. Makes it harder to stomach.” Eddie admitted.

“Middle kids? You guys had another one?”

“Yes.” Eddie glared defensively at the masked hero who put his hands up in response.

"Mazel tov. How does that work between you? Actually, I don't want to know. Its better if I don't know."

It wasn't long after before the bright lights of the SHIELD helicarrier shined down on them. 

“That's our cue to go, SHIELD doesn't really love us.” Eddie squinted against the lights.

They spent the next day keeping a close eye on their kids, just to know they were safe.


	14. Changes

Eddie groaned with contempt as he stared into the full length mirror with depression creeping over him. 

**“What's wrong?”**

“Ugh, _this_. I hate it.” He said grabbing the sides of his plush middle.

He used to be smoother and tighter, now there was squish taking the place of his previously rugged body. His shoulders were broad and his arms were still fairly toned and he felt they clashed with the rest of him. He knew it was due to an unfortunate combination of age and their pregnancy just a very short two months ago but that didn't make looking in the mirror any easier. Venom snaked a smooth, inky tentacle out of him and ran it down through his happy trail. 

**“Love your body, love it so much. Love you.”** They crooned to him.

“Come on, V. You can't honestly say you don't prefer the way I used to look.” Eddie scoffed.

**“I can honestly say I don't prefer the way you used to look. I'll take you right now if you want.”**

"You know, it's actually really hard to feel attractive when you had a baby inside you five weeks ago.”

**"You're more enticing than you've ever been and you know I'm a terrible liar."** They said before sensually licking at the hollow of his throat. 

Eddie crossed his arms and got embarrassed by the shallow cleavage the movement created. Venom wrapped themselves around him, rested their head on his shoulder and purred. 

“I mean, I know I'm older now but it wasn't this bad after Carnage.” He complained.

“Can't you burn it off?”

 **“No. Like it too much.”** They bumped their forehead on his temple.

He lightly pinched the fleshy pouch that now sat above his pelvis and beneath his navel and frowned. 

**“Beautiful, Eddie. Keeps us strong. Carried our baby.”**

Extra flesh now padded his middle and his chest, Sleeper had come back around to nursing so that wasn't helping him look any more trim either. Venom ran their hands all over him and massaged his body from the inside out as they rose up behind him and licked across his collarbones. They ran a tendril up and down his back in a way that tickled soothingly. Their well defined bond pulsing with affection flooding him with adoration to the point of overflowing. He let his head fall back to rest on Venom's chest and closed his eyes just feeling them work around his body. If Venom loved this changed body of his so much maybe he could work on loving it too.


	15. Found

Claire Dixon.

It was a name neither of them had heard or even thought about in a long time, years in fact. She was a high-ranking member of the Anti-Symbiote Task Force that had been assembled by the FBI to take care of him and his other back when they were in the throes of their regrettable and violent past. They’d slipped under the radar and escaped their knowledge after Venom returned to him from Flash. The Task Force had assumed the symbiote was killed by Flash’s transformation into Anti-Venom. But right now she was on their doorstep with no warning at all. Venom was keeping their cool but Eddie was frozen, struggling to speak through the panic. 

**“Its alright Eddie, I will protect our family.”**

But he didn’t know if that promise could be kept if she had anti-symbiote equipment.

“Hello, Eddie. It's been a while.” Claire held her hand out to him professionally but he didn’t shake it.

“How did you find us?” Was his first question.

“It wasn’t easy, you’ve hidden your tracks pretty well. But I was able to trace an old paycheck to this address. I didn’t even know if it would really be you here.”

“You have no right to be here, Claire. We’ve been on the straight and narrow for years now, things are different.”

“A symbiote is a symbiote, Eddie. No matter how good they are they’re still a barely understood extraterrestrial species with the ability hijack other living things.They can’t be allowed to run around unsupervised.”

“We’re doing just fine without supervision, go ask Spider-Man if you want to.”

“We prefer to stay away from the politics of big time heroes.”

“Yeah it makes it harder to capture and torture innocents.” He raised his chin a little.

“After tracking down this address I had a hunch. So I broke into the networks of every school in a 50 mile radius and found a small elementary school with five students who have bizarre first names, all with the last name Brock.”

Eddie felt Venom clench around his heart, maybe to keep it beating right or maybe because the anxiety was hitting them now too. 

“I considered the frankly odd nature of your relationship with the symbiote and realized _of course_ you two are fucking. At first I thought there was no way because pregnancy is a rather specific ability but it makes sense that the symbiote could alter your biology at a cellular level. You two have procreated and assuming from the fact that they attend elementary school means they’re at least half human. You have _five_ hybrid children that you’ve desperately been hiding from the government.” She concluded.

“There aren’t any others, it's just us.” He lied.

“Oh please, Eddie. Carnage, seven years old? Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage all six years old?”

“And a baby, apparently. Unless you’re into some _really_ kinky shit.” She pointed at his shirt where some telltale wetness had seeped through, he hadn’t really noticed because it was just a part of his life for the last two months now and luck really was never on his side. God, that’s embarrassing even on a regular day. Venom formed a new shirt around him but it was a little late.

"Wow, so you actually were pregnant and gave birth and everything? Did it hurt? The pregnancy thing was really just a guess, I realistically thought they might have just split off the symbiote or something. That's kind of freaky."

" _Okay_ I get it. It's unusual." Eddie glared.

“Plus you have that permanently exhausted because you have a new baby face but you did kind of look like that before too.”

“So six. Six hybrid children that you've been desperately hiding from the government. Of course, I can just wait around here until you inevitably have to retrieve them and then I can see the little kiddos for myself.”

Eddie fumed, they were backed into a corner. They always knew there was the ever present threat of the government, SHIELD and others who would want to get their hands on some young and mostly defenseless alien hybrids.Their existence alone was a valuable scientific anomaly. There was a reason they didn’t have any of them at an actual hospital despite being close friends with one of the best surgeons in the city and his never claiming them on his taxes. Some other heroes knew about them but they were all so used to weirdness that it wasn’t even worth bringing up and it was a respectful practice of established heroes to stay out of each others personal lives. It was fine for neighborhood strangers to see their little ones because they wouldn’t care enough to contact anyone about their existence, not even the more awful mothers at school would go that far and their friends would never betray them, not like this.

“It also explains why you live in an actual house now and not some gross, code-violating, tiny apartment. I bet this place even has its own shower. Decent neighborhood too, bet there’s lots of families.”

“What do you _want_ , Claire.” He growled.

“I don’t have any equipment, I promise I’m clean.” She raised her hands up.

“They why are you here?”

“I’m here to tell you that you now owe me at least one favor.”

“What does that mean?”

“SHIELD was suspicious, now they’re not.” She shrugged.

Eddie ground his teeth and weighed his options, if she was telling the truth they could might be able to trust her but if she wasn’t they’d be putting their kids in harm’s way.

“Eddie...I promise. I know you don’t trust me but little kids are strictly off limits. For God’s sake I’m not a monster.” She stressed.

Eddie sized her up for a several minutes before he reluctantly moved aside and allowed her to come in. She walked around more casually than she had the right to and took time to look at the many framed family pictures on the mantle as she stepped over strewn about toys.

“Oh, look at them. I don’t know what I was expecting but they’re actually pretty cute. But holy shit look at those teeth and claws, just like Venom I guess.” She said observantly.

She stopped at a picture of their newest addition.

“Is the baby a boy or a girl...or something else?” He didn’t answer, he didn’t want her knowing anything else about them.

“How old?” She tried again.

“Okaaaay, you’re not really coming around here so I’ll just start with the details.”

“SHIELD saw you the other night at that human trafficking bust with Spider-Man. They connected some dots and figured that you wouldn’t be there if you didn’t have some kind of symbiote even if its not Venom.” 

“I went ahead and erased your children from their school’s electronic system but they’re still there on paper, makes it almost impossible to track them down without knowing exactly which school they go to. SHIELD won’t waste the time staking out random schools if they don’t suspect that there are hybrid kids. Which they don’t by the way. Their intel says that symbiotes reproduce asexually and only once in a long while, they haven’t ventured to suspect anything else and I doubt they will.”

Eddie let down his guard a little and Venom uncoiled a bit too.

“You covered up that we have kids?” He asked.

“Well yeah, the school’s system was the only way I could have found out about them so I just got rid of that information in the system. I had no idea about the newest one until I saw you and your unfortunately timed bodily function. I would also change the address in your employee file to a P.O, box just in case.”

“Why would you do that for us? It wasn’t too long ago that you hated symbiotes...and me.”

“Because you’re doing good work, Eddie. Whether SHIELD or the FBI wants to admit it, it is a good thing to have someone like you two on the streets and on our side and when I found out there were kids involved I just didn’t have enough good reasons to haul you in. Why the sudden change of heart with you?”

“Being a parent changes you.” He answered honestly as he looked to the pictures on the mantle.

“Well, I wouldn’t know but I trust that you do. I also trust this whole family man thing will keep your morals straight and keep you both in line.”

“But you said you won't leave a symbiote unsupervised.”

“I won't. _I’ll_ be supervising you. I’ll be coming by now and then and keeping an ear to the ground to make sure you stay on track.”

“And if we agree to that arrangement you’ll use your connections to keep our secret away from the government?”

“Of course. Believe it or not I don’t actually want to ruin your life. But if you become murderous, out of control and start giving into every violent whim again, I won’t have a choice. If you go back to your old ways you’ll be too dangerous to everyone, including your children.”

“We’d never let that happen, our life now is too important. It’s not just ours anymore.”

They established some boundaries like no showing up to the house in the middle of the night, no introductions to the kids until they said so (if they ever said so), no checking up on friends who have nothing to do with their work life and no even hinting to anyone about alien/human reproduction of any sort no matter what kind of scientific breakthrough it was. As she stood at the door ready to leave she turned to them.

”I’ll see you two around. Keep up your good streak.”

”Yeah. Thanks again for what you did for us, Claire.”

”You’re welcome, I can tell you’re both working hard for this new life of yours. I _do_ believe in second chances after all.”


	16. Uncharted Waters

Anne sincerely did not understand why anyone would intentionally want children and while Dan could understand it he still didn’t want any, he saw plenty of them at work and he wasn’t that impressed or interested in the whole thing to be honest. But they both cared very much about the Brock family so they wanted to drop by and help out. They knocked on the front door and were surprised that Agony opened it.

“We’re coloring! Do you wanna color with us?” She greeted them exuberantly.

“We definitely want to color with you! But first we need to see your parents, where are they?”

“I don’t know!” She answered running off back into some other part of the house.

Well that wasn’t a great sign but they found them in the living room, Eddie passed out on the couch with Sleeper doing the same thing right next to him.

“Oh wow, he’s...completely asleep isn’t he? Just right in the middle of whatever he was doing.”

**“It’s okay, I am watching them both.”**

“Venom, aren’t you tired too? Or at least bored?” She wondered out loud.

**“Yes to both. I don’t really need sleep per se but I typically rest and recover energy when Eddie does. Offspring make that more difficult.”**

There was a pause before they prophetically added:

**“See?”**

They all looked down and yep, Sleeper was up and Eddie must have noticed because he woke up too and looked around like he had no idea where he was.

“Hi Eddie. We’ve come to take over for a few hours so you guys can have a break.” She smiled.

“Seriously? Isn’t this not really your thing? Like _really_ not your thing?” He looked skeptical.

“I should be offended but I’m not because we’ve been friends for a long time.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, if you’re really sure…Um…It’s bath time for Sleeps and then he’ll need to eat and then it’s bed after that. It’s the others you’ll need to watch out for, they can get...rambunctious.” 

“We both have advanced post graduate degrees. We’ll be fine.”

**“We trust you both.”**

“Come on, get out of here and do something fun. Or go to our place and sleep, we don’t care.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, they took this golden opportunity and bolted. Not that they didn’t love and adore their children with the passion of a thousand burning suns, they just really needed a break. Just a little one.

“Okay, bath time. Let’s get you all clean, hmm?” Anne bounced Sleeper feeling confident.

She took him to the bathroom while Dan went to color with the other kids. They only got about four minutes into bath time before she was sure she was more soaking wet than she’d ever been without actually taking a shower herself. He was in a tiny mini baby tub inside the big tub and there wasn’t even that much water in it so she really didn’t understand how he was doing this. He was squirming and squiggling and splashing water literally everywhere and while the baby soap smelled nice she couldn’t even tell if he was getting clean or not. 

“Come on Sleeper, hold still for me?”

But he just whined loudly, he really was not enjoying this. She held out a colorful toy to him but he batted it away before the whining turned into full on screaming and with that she was out of ideas.

“Dan! Dan, come in here and do what you’ve been professionally trained for!”

A minute later he appeared in the doorway.

“What do you- God what’s happening in here?” He looked around.

“He’s freaking out. Trade places with me, you’re better at babies. I’ll watch the older kids.”

“Oh yeah sure, I can take over in here.” He relieved her of bath duty.

She dried off as best she could and walked into the dining room where the kids were supposed to be coloring and yeah they were coloring when she got there, just on the wall. Great. Should not have left them unsupervised. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing?” She asked and they looked up at her with faces that told her they obviously knew they weren’t supposed to be doing what they were doing.

Especially Carnage who looked like they may have instigated the whole thing.

Watching kids she was cool with but disciplining them? No way, not her forte. Aunt’s don’t discipline, aunt’s are fun. So she did the obviously adult thing: took them into the living room and left the mess for later. When Dan came in with a towel wrapped Sleeper he raised an eyebrow at her.

“What happened in there?” He asked clearly referring to the crayon mural in the other room.

“You have to stop asking me that every time you enter a room tonight, honey.” She scowled.

They gathered everyone in the living room for a game so they could both keep eyes on all of them at once because they stood a better chance as a team. She was feeding Sleeper and this was easier, _this_ she could do. Dan set up a Jenga tower and they all sat around it in a circle taking very carefully thought out and strategized turns. For the most part they played it safe and took blocks off the top but Carnage ever the thrill seeker tempted fate by only taking blocks from the bottom half sending the whole tower shaking every time.

Agony and Phage started throwing Jenga blocks at each other for no apparent reason other than it was a mildly entertaining thing to do. Could they get hurt doing that? Venom was mostly bulletproof but Eddie definitely wasn’t so where did hybrids fall? Fire? Bad. Certain levels of sound? Bad. Small wooden blocks? No idea. But before they could question or intervene the siblings got bored and stopped as abruptly as they started. 

“No throwing?” She tried because it still felt like she should say something.

In the middle of Lasher’s turn, which was very long due to his careful consideration, Anne glanced down at Sleeper again.

“His eyes are still closed, should his eyes be closed like that for this long? Am I doing it wrong?”

She immediately panicked as she realized that despite what she told Eddie she knew literally nothing about small infants. At least the other kids could walk and talk and knew not to stick their fingers in electrical sockets. Infants didn’t know anything and they were terrifying when they were _your_ responsibility.

“It’s fine, Annie.” Dan chuckled a bit at her panic.

“He’s just happy to be eating.” He assured her.

“But shouldn’t he be more, I don’t know, stimulated? Babies are supposed to have stimulation. I read that.”

“Well we want him to sleep soon so no. Really, he’s perfectly fine...Trust me, I’m a doctor.” He added cheekily.

“I really don’t get the appeal here, Dan. Babies are just like tiny, fragile old people who can’t control their bodies and can’t be coherently understood by anyone. And people always say babies are cute but they’re not cute, they look like unsalted peanuts...Well, this one is cute but that’s only because he’s half alien.”

“I know he’s making you nervous but you’re doing a great job, Annie.” Her husband said the last part while looking at her with sheer love and fondness in his eyes and she couldn’t help but blush and look away for a second.

The tower came toppling down after an especially daring move by Carnage causing the others to shriek in surprise and disappointment. All kids apparently took all games extremely seriously. According to the routine it was time for the littlest one to be put down for bed. After putting him down she found the others in a hastily constructed blanket fort, even Dan who was way too big for it. The fort was even filled with cushions and pillows.

“He went right down.” She stated with little victory fist pump.

“Come in the fort!” Phage yelled.

Because it’s probably a cardinal sin to tell a six year old no if they invite you into their blanket fort, she got on her knees and did her best to squeeze in with the five children and one other adult into the four-foot by four-foot space. The kids passed a flashlight around to hold under their faces dramatically as they took turns telling made-up scary stories, they were more silly and nonsensical than scary though. They turned on a movie and it wasn’t long before they all fell asleep among the many pillows and cushions. But because they were spread out like little sleeping landmines her and Dan were stuck where they were.

“You think you’ll ever want one of these?” Dan asked her, keeping his voice down.

“God no. How about you?” She twisted around to look at him.

“Never.” He responded very quickly.

They both struggled to suppress their burst of laughter.

“How do they do this all day, every day? We’ve only been here like four hours and I don’t know if I’ve ever been this tired from doing next to nothing.”

The two of them sat there unable to move but enjoying the familiar comfort of each other until they heard a key slide into the front door followed by footsteps. Eddie came into the living room with Venom and they both smiled seeing the group huddled inside the blanket fort. 

“Your son hates baths by the way.” She told her long time friend and one time fiancé.

“Yeeeah, he’s going through a little bit of a phase right now. Sorry.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m really impressed, Annie. I know you hate kids.” He winked at her.

“I don’t hate kids, Eddie...Well, I don’t hate _your_ kids.”

The next morning Anne got a phone call asking what happened to the dining room wall.


	17. Shatter

**“Eddie, wake up….Eddie.”**

Nothing.

**“Eddie!!”**

“Hwha?! Wha? Sleeper’s gotta eat?” Eddie slurred jolting awake.

**“Someone’s approaching the house.”**

“But it’s like 2am.”

**“I am aware, that’s why I woke you.”**

He pushed the covers off and by the time they reached the stairs there was a fast knocking at the front door. They flung the door open and saw exactly who they were afraid it would be. 

“Damn it Claire, what are you doing here?” He fumed grabbing her by the shoulder and moving her back several feet.

“Brock, calm down. Are your kids here?”

“It’s 2:00 in the goddamn morning, where the hell _else_ would they be?”

“I was wrong, SHIELD followed their lead on you and they’re coming. I don’t know how they found you but they did. They have no idea about the kids though, just you. You have to go and you have to go now.”

Eddie was running back up the stairs before his mind caught up with his body, Agony was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

“Wake up your siblings and get in the car now! Right now!”

She looked scared by his forcefulness but nodded and did as she was told anyways. Eddie swept the pictures of the kids off the mantle, any evidence of non-human children living in this house, threw them in a box and slammed them in the trunk of the car. Once everyone was in the car a helicarrier appeared overhead and unleashed a wave of sonic sound across the area. The windows rattled as Venom and their children writhed and screeched in pain. Sleeper instantly released pheromones reflecting his pain and intensifying everyone else’s. Eddie’s hands shook as he peeled out and sped in any direction his instinct told him to.

“What’s happening?” Lasher asked from the backseat.

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” Eddie answered looking at them through the rear view mirror.

 **“Eddie!”** Venom snapped his attention back to the road and took over to slam on the brakes.

The otherwise empty street was blocked off by armored trucks, spike strips and masked agents. Behind them more armored vehicles moved to box them in. The agents lifted what looked like specialized guns with sonic emitters and pointed them at the car. 

“Step out of the car Brock, we don’t want anyone getting hurt. Your symbiote too.” 

He stepped out of the car and put his hands up.

“Get on your knees!” So he did that too.

Agents approached him and as they got closer he felt his other rumble under his skin, when they were a few feet away Venom erupted out of him and rampaged. Slashing and throwing bodies, tearing limbs apart and shattering bone. The onlooking personnel scrambled and engaged their sonic emitters as others closed them in with flamethrowers that had escaped their notice. 

**“They’re going for the car!”** Venom jerked at his attention through the debilitating pain.

As they spun around to stop the advancement on the car the agents trained the flames on them effectively rendering them paralyzed as they burned. Unable to withstand the assault Venom disappeared back inside him as he fell to his knees. He was overtaken by agents forcing him onto the ground, slamming his face onto the street. They clasped a bulky metal collar around his neck and handcuffed him. He couldn’t hear anything beyond his own screams of protest and pleading tearing his throat raw as he watched masked men pull his children out of the car. The last thing he remembered before the collar rendered him unconscious was the look of fear on their faces.

When he came to again he was still wearing the collar and handcuffed but now his ankles were chained to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. He was in an interrogation room and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t hear Venom at all, he could still feel them so they hadn’t been separated but that was only a small comfort. He saw himself in reflection the two-way mirror taking up the wall in front of him and there was a red welt taking up his cheekbone and a black eye and he was surprised it wasn’t worse, apparently no one had taken too much advantage of his unconscious state. 

“V...talk to me, my love. Tell me you’re there.” He mumbled.

There was no verbal response but there was a faint ripple in his chest that came as a relief. He was pulled from his fog by the room’s thick metal door opening and Maria Hill walking in. He didn’t think they’d ever met face to face before but they definitely both knew of the other. 

“Eddie Brock, it’s a pleasure. Been trying to catch you and your alien for years. Used to be because of your constant violent rampaging but now there’s something much more interesting and important on the table- those little rugrats of yours.” She started as she tossed a file on the table between them.

“Where are they? Please, I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t hurt them. They’re too young to understand.” He begged.

“They’re okay, they’re on another floor dedicated to our youngest visitors. You’d be surprised how many agents have to bring their kids to work sometimes.” 

“What are you going to do to them?” It hurt to even ask.

“Well, that’s mostly up to you. We’re prepared to offer you a deal.”

He looked up at her, waiting.

“We want you to become a SHIELD agent. You’d get the standard pay and benefits, of course. Dependents included. We could use someone with your physical skill and knowledge of extraterrestrials.” 

“That can’t be all.”

“Smart man. You’d also have to agree to an open line of communication between SHIELD and your family’s primary physician, we want to monitor their health and development as ethically and non-invasively as possible. Yours too. You have to understand that they’re the first of their kind and can unlock invaluable secrets about xenobiology and interspecies genetics.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Well, because of your outstanding record you’ll both be thrown into indefinite containment so fast your head will spin and the kids will become wards of SHIELD. It’d be a real shame for that baby to grow up not even remembering you.” 

“So you’re blackmailing us.”

“You’re catching on.” She smiled.

“Why can’t I hear my other? What did you do to them?”

“Nothing, it’s the collar. It just quiets its voice and keeps it from making any guest appearances.”

She pressed a button on the cuff on her wrist.

**“I’m here, Eddie. Tell her we want to see the children before we agree to anything.”**

“We want to see our kids before we agree to anything.” He repeated Venom’s words to her.

She leaned back in her chair and thought about the request for a moment.

“Alright.” She finally said.

She kept the collar on him so Venom couldn’t manifest outside his body but brought them to the youth floor like she’d agreed. She lead them to another two-way mirror and through the glass was a playroom where Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Scream and Phage sat watching a movie on a large flat-screen tv.

“See? Perfectly safe and age appropriate. That Carnage is a bit of a hellion though.” Hill stated.

“Where’s the baby?” Eddie asked looking for him.

“He’s in the daycare. We’re going there next because we have to give him back to you anyways. We don’t exactly keep baby formula on hand here.”

She stepped towards the door and opened it for him. Upon seeing him the kids all raced over and jumped on them.

“Hey...Hey, you guys okay?” He asked as he hugged them tightly and gave them kisses.

They all nodded and seemed no worse for wear. He could feel Venom relax too.

“When are we going home?” Agony asked him.

“Soon baby, I promise but you have to tell us exactly what’s happened since you’ve been here.”

“We got chocolate milk and french fries and now we’re watching Wreck It Ralph!”

“Did they take anything from you? Or give you anything? Like a shot or a pill or anything like that?” 

They all shook their heads. 

“We don’t want to give them anything, introducing foreign substances could be more harmful than helpful. We just want to monitor them. We know a surprising amount about symbiote biology but nothing about hybrids.” Hill informed him.

“How long have we been here?” He asked realizing he had no idea.

“Almost three hours.”

The kids didn’t seem to understand the danger they’d been in and he couldn’t be more grateful. Next they saw Sleeper where Hill said he’d be and couldn’t stop themselves from picking him up and laying kisses on him too. 

**“Tell her we’re in.”**

“You think so?”

**“Don’t have a choice. Won’t become a prisoner again. Won’t risk our family.”**

They were right and Eddie knew it, they had to play the game if they wanted their life to stay as it was. 

“We agree.” He told her.

She smiled professionally and pressed another button releasing the collar.

“Good to hear, you’re making the right choice. Your orientation is Monday at 9:00am. Glad to have you and your...spouse? Is spouse the right word?”

He nodded.

“Glad to have you and your spouse aboard. I hope that you’ll find it’s not too bad here; Barton, Romanoff, Morse and Drew all seem to like it. These gentlemen will walk you all out, your car is waiting out front.”

She held out her hand and as he reached out to shake it Venom covered his hand and forearm as if to protect him from her touch. They shook it, unsure of what they’ve just done.


	18. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smutty smut smut. shower sex.

Eddie stood under the warm spray of water as he scrubbed at his hair to get the shampoo out, between the kids and the new SHIELD job (their very long, very boring orientation was this morning) showering was the only time he got to himself lately. Well, as to himself as he ever got, V was always there of course. But sometimes being in the shower wasn’t even a sure shot not to be bothered either because there was already knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” He raised his voice over the running water.

“I spilled my juice.” Lasher’s voice came through the closed door.

“Clean it up, buddy.” He relayed the seemingly obvious instructions and heard the kid run off.

As he went back to lathering up his skin he felt a certain someone start massaging his back gradually working lower. He produced a pleased hum as Venom kneaded his ass and tickled his upper thighs. A web of tendrils poured over his shoulders to grope at his pecs and tweak at his nipples. 

“ _V…_ ” He breathed running a soapy hand across his collarbones.

A thick rope of his symbiote wrapped around his thigh and lifted his leg as more tendrils snaked out of from between his shoulder blades to run themselves all over him. The tendrils swirling and pulsing over his skin like tumbling ocean waves. Undulating tentacles acting like long, dexterous fingers to warm him up and ease his body into pliability both internally and externally. Resting his forehead on the shower wall he found himself needing his other to claim him- a reminder, a restart. Needed Venom to remind him who he was and who he’d become, remind him that there was so much adoration and love between them that it couldn’t even be held in just two beings anymore. He needed it like he needed the gravity keeping him here, he would untether and slip away without it. 

**“You always welcome me so wonderfully my beloved.”**

“Y-you aren’t sick of me yet?” He smiled and laughed through the water running over his lips.

 **“ _Never._ ”** They thrummed.

His eyes flickered as Venom worked their way into his prepared, anticipating entrance and a flurry of teeth buried into his shoulder. Drawing in a concentrated breath as they pressed far into him, hiking his leg up higher and writhing against his innermost walls. His fingers slid against the slippery wet tile as a second member pushed against his already tight stretched rim before slithering inside.

“ _Hnng! Aah!_ ” He grunted and whined as the second thick member slid alongside the first.

He pressed himself against the wall as the two tentacles pumped in and out of him at alternating paces making him sting in a wonderful way. The cold ceramic against his leaking cock pushing him to need to wrap his hand around it. Another tendril hooks around the side of his mouth causing him to drool a little as he rubbed his tongue against it and made all kinds of sounds that entirely bewitched Venom.

**“Love watching you care for my spawn. Hips wide, tits full. Love watching you this way too.”**

It always turned him on when V gave into their dominating side like that. It was a controlled part of their nature but in their nature nonetheless. He liked feeling taken. 

As Venom pushed the twin appendages as far into him as they could without making him cramp up his eyes rolled back and he moaned, Venom making a sound somewhere between a rumbling growl and a melodic hum. A sound he’s long since recognized as one only Venom could make. A sound that always sent carnal heat swelling low in his abdomen. That noise combined with the long practiced nudging and rubbing of his prostate sent him over the edge so hard he may have lost his sight for a few seconds and almost slipping, taking the shower curtain down with him. 

He relaxed with his face smooshed against the wall feeling nothing but utter contentment, the water now running tepid. After getting an affectionate lick and after stepping out and toweling off they decided that was a pretty good way to spend twenty-six minutes.


	19. Fears

Eddie ran his fingers along his scruffy chin as he sat on the living room floor surrounded by their overly energetic children. 

**“Want to change, Eddie.”**

“Change what?” He asked as Phage and Lasher swung his arms back and forth and Agony climbed onto his back.

**“Me. I want to change myself. Want to be better.”**

“What do you mean, my darling?” He questioned as the three kids tumbled off him.

**“I want to be a better parent, like you are.”**

“What are you talking about? You’re a great parent. The kids love you and sure Sleeps can’t talk yet but I’m getting good vibes from him so far.” Eddie attempted a joke around the subject but it didn’t really land.

**“The other day when Scream invited us to her tea party I wanted nothing more than for it to end. I should not feel that way about spending time with my daughter.”**

“Every Parent feels that way sometimes, V. You think I liked listening to Lasher spend an hour yesterday telling us about a dream he had where absolutely nothing happened? Or that I was thrilled about Carnage sticking their gum in Agony’s hair?” 

“Why the sudden insecurity?”

**“Not sudden, always there. When they are happy you know better how to encourage them. When they are upset you know better how to comfort them. I do not have the instinct for it, it is not inherent in my species as it is in yours.”**

“Well, you picked it up pretty damn fast if you ask me.”

**“I did not even possess the concept of familial love until I met you.”**

“Is this why you’re so against the daycare thing?”

**“I fear Sleeper’s bond with me will weaken, it is not as strong as his bond with you.”**

“Remember when Carnage was born and you were their favorite for the whole first six months? They only ever wanted to see _you_ and I made them cry. And when we brought Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream home and they copied every single thing you did? You went goo? They went goo. You used tentacles instead of arms to grab things? They used tentacles instead of arms to grab things. You growled? They growled. Hell, they called me Eddie instead of Dad for weeks because that’s what you call me.”

They looked at each other and Eddie could tell that those things had slipped their mind.

“Sleeper spends so much time just watching you like you’re the best thing he’s ever seen. You were the first one to ever hold him, remember? He practically loses his little mind when he wakes up and sees you. Being away from us for seven hours, three days a week couldn’t possibly change that.”

“You mean everything to our kids, V. I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

His other coiled around him in something akin to a hug.

**“Thanks, Eddie.”**


	20. Trouble in Fours

Carnage was a good kid overall. They weren’t bratty or spoiled but they did have a history of being a little bit of a handful sometimes.

_4 Minutes_

“I’m sorry, what?” Eddie said for the second time after four minutes of silence. He heard what Venom said but it still wasn’t clicking.

**“I said, a baby. Do you want one?”**

“From where?”

**“From us.”**

“I need you to explain this to me more slowly.”

**“Offspring. You. Me.”**

“I-Wha-Can you even get pregnant?”

**“It would be shared task between the two of us.”**

“Christ! We’ve been having unprotected sex for a _long_ time, V! Why didn’t you ever tell me this could happen?!” He practically screeched.

 **“Because that’s not how it works. Do you really think I wouldn’t have brought that up if it worked like that?”** Venom was offended at the accusation.

“I never know with you!!”

 **“You’re being a dick. I don’t want to have a baby with you anymore.”** They huffed, narrowing their eyes and turning their head.

Eddie suddenly felt in their bond that Venom was genuinely hurt and then he felt terrible.

“V…” He tried.

Venom was still looking away.

“V, you’re seriously asking me about this aren’t you?” He asked softly.

“No Eddie, I wanted to have this unbearably fun conversation for no reason.” They glared at him.

“Well I mean, yeah I would want to. I just didn’t know we _could_. Annie never wanted kids...but I...I did. I always did. And with you? V, that would be incredible. It would be more than I could ever ask for from you.” He admitted.

**“Well good because we’re already pregnant.”**

_“Venom!”_

_4 Weeks_

Looking in the mirror he was already starting to show a little which was odd and he already didn’t know how they were going to explain this to people. Hopefully strangers on the street would just assume he was fat. That was easier to explain than what should by all accounts be a biological impossibility. There was no movement to speak of yet from their new passenger but Venom assured him all was well in there.

“So because this is all new to me, can I ask what they’ll be like?”

**“Like a small living organism.”**

“Very funny. No, I mean like...will they be like you? Or like me?”

**“Right now they are distinctly you-shaped. But they shift back and forth. They spend most of their time you-shaped though.”**

“A-Are they doing anything right now?”

**“They have been opening and closing their hands for the last five minutes. It is cute.”**

“They have hands? How big are they?”

He wanted to know everything that was going on with their baby. He wanted to be able to see it too like Venom could.

**“Still very small. About the size of a plum.”**

Eddie dropped his hand to rub his stomach that was definitely a little more taut than it was a few days ago.

**“They can feel when you do that. They like it.”**

Venom’s hand flowed out to lay on top of his.

“We can’t wait to meet you, kiddo.”

_4 Hours_

They had been in labor for four hours and honestly? Not that bad. It was uncomfortable but not necessarily that painful. Eddie wasn’t even sure they could call it being in labor, it was more like loitering outside of labor. Actually the whole process hadn’t been that bad; barely any morning sickness, no insane cravings outside of Venom’s usual meal interests, he didn’t even gain that much weight. They mostly just wanted this kid to be here already. 

Dan and Anne had been nothing short of lifesavers throughout this whole experience. Telling their friends about their impending new addition just days after they themselves found out had initially been a little bit awkward and slightly confusing for all parties. But they reciprocated the news with their unconditional love and support faster than anyone else processing the idea of an interspecies pregnancy ever could have.

Anne took it upon herself to buy him a several month supply of prenatal vitamins, about fifty pregnancy books and what Eddie was sure had to be the best mattress topper money could buy. She was also quick to demand exclusive godmother rights despite there being literally no better option and she demanded to be updated on his condition at least every day.

Not being able to do scans made things a little tricky but Venom was able to relay the necessary information to Dan- who made it his personal mission to study and brush up on all things obstetrics to the point that his colleagues were expecting him to change specialties. Between the detailed bi-weekly reports from Venom and Eddie’s rapidly changing appearance they quickly realized this kid was growing fast and there was no way this pregnancy would last the nine months they originally anticipated. Dan used a collection of daily fetal measurements to calculate a projected due date. Impressively he had only been three days off and Eddie decided that whatever his hospital was paying him it wasn’t enough.

He went into labor around 10pm and their friends were at their door within 30 minutes even though they had no idea what to expect or if they would even be of any use at all. The four of them spent the next few hours just waiting around and passing the time as his contractions got closer and closer together until they were about five minutes apart and he’d just grit his teeth until they passed.

”We really appreciate you being here, Dan. It really, _really_ helps.”

Eddie felt it was important to mention.

“Well, I did feel you needed _some_ medical supervision here. Oh yeah and Annie and I wouldn’t miss this for the world but you know whatever.” he shrugged humorously.

“How’s this gonna happen, V? Don’t I need a c-section or something?” He finally asked his other who had to know more about this than him.

**“Not unless you want one. They will phase through your body like I can.”**

“Does that mean they can phase back in?”

**“No, it is a singular direction phasing. Like a one way street.”**

“So why is this taking so long?”

**“Your body has to expel them. They and I have little say in the matter.”**

Apparently his body sensed his impatience because their child entered the world with a piercing wail nine minutes and one and a half contractions later. Dan assessed the child and felt confident they were perfectly healthy and developed. Venom caressed the side of the baby’s face as they squinted their sensitive opal eyes under the bright light of the room while Eddie was especially enamored with their ten tiny fingers tipped with itty bitty claws and ten tiny toes tipped with more itty bitty claws. He’d imagined they’d be onyx like Venom but they were mostly crimson like garnet with onyx marbling.

“Oh my God, Venom. Look at them! They look just like you.” He was tearing up. He did not expect to be so utterly in love so instantly.

“Eddie, Venom, oh my God I can’t believe it. They’re so beautiful!” Anne leaned over the side of the bed getting a good look at the new little life.

“Congratulations you guys.” Dan grinned.

“They need a name.” Eddie realized they haven’t even discussed this yet.

 **“Carnage.”** Venom said confidently.

“Carnage? That’s a little...are you sure?”

**“We could name them after your dad.”**

“Carnage it is.”

As they watched their tiny creation closely they both knew this was the right decision.

 

_4 Days_

“Good morni-“ Eddie froze.

“V, did you take Carnage somewhere else while I was asleep?”

 **“No. Why?”** Venom responded, their head resting on his shoulder with their eyes closed.

“They aren’t in the crib.” His adrenaline spiked.

 **“What?”** Venom opened their eyes.

 _“They. Aren’t. Here.”_ His voice raised an octave.

Shared fear jolted through them as they whipped around scanning the tiny, brick-walled studio apartment for their brand new child. Seeing nothing indicating their presence they dropped to their knees to look under the crib. Nothing there either but the bare wood floor.

“Oh God, Venom! Venom where are they?!”

**“Panicking won’t help us find them. The apartment isn’t that big and they’re only four days old. Just let me focus.”**

Eddie struggled to get a hold of himself. They had their offspring for less than a week and they’d already lost them and most likely put their life in immediate danger. This was not a calm down situation. Despite his overwhelming anxiety he could still feel his other thrumming under his skin. 

“C-Can you _feel_ them? Can you _do_ that?” 

**“Only faintly and only if they’re close.”**

Eddie stayed quiet as Venom focused harder.

 **“Kitchen.”** They finally said.

Eddie slid into the kitchen so fast he almost crashed into the counter, upon seeing their frazzled parents Carnage let out a scared, high pitched squall. Eddie and Venom twisted around trying to locate the source of the grating sound. After searching around they found Carnage in their almost liquid symbiote form hidden in the small, dirty space between the counter and the refrigerator.

“Carnage! Its okay we’re here!” Eddie crawled on his knees to the crevice.

While their human form was confined to the laws of linear human physical development their symbiote form was clearly much more mobile. They really hadn’t baby proofed well enough for this revelation. The little puddle of goo flattened themselves close to the floor obviously frightened, their white eyes wide. 

“It’s okay, Daddy’s here.” He held his palms out, Venom engulfing them in their own.

After a moment of hesitation the baby scooted quickly into their waiting hands.

Venom curled a mess of tendrils over the baby comfortingly before they regained their humanoid shape and clung desperately to Eddie’s front.

**“They must have slipped through the bars of the crib and then got lost.”**

After that they barricaded the outsides of the crib bars with cardboard in a desperate attempt to prevent any more spontaneous nighttime escapes.

 

_4 Months_

It was a relaxing day, their first one in a while in fact. No work, no story leads to chase down, no Spider-Man harassing them, no Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy pestering them to come out with her to party and pickpocket. They had a baby now, they couldn’t really do that stuff spontaneously anymore, Felicia. 

Speaking of the baby they were currently uncharacteristically calm and quiet, nestled against Eddie’s chest. The last four months could really only be described as loud and tiring. Child rearing was not as straightforward as they had initially imagined it would be. Venom was curled into the side of his neck practically rippling with contentment. 

“Darling, I was thinking we should start looking for a bigger place. Car will be walking before we know it and they should have a backyard or something to play in.”

**“I don’t think Carnage is the outdoorsy type.”**

“You know what I mean.” Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes half-heartedly.

**“What’s wrong with staying here another year?”**

“I just don’t wan’t them falling off the fuckin’ fire escape, babe.”

**“You know, your potty mouth is putting them on the fast track to a swear as their first word.”**

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re so much better.”

Carnage perked up like they knew they were being talked about and squirmed their way up to Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie warmed up fondly at the movement, feeling particularly loved right up until Carnage bit down hard into the meat of his shoulder.

“AGH!”

Carnage laughed and waved their arms excitedly, very pleased with the reaction they’d elicited. They already had a mouthful of fangs and chomped down on him a second time, breaking the skin. Venom sheathed his shoulder shielding his skin from the baby’s sharp teeth and healing the small punctures.

 **“No, Carnage. We do not bite Daddy.”** Venom chastised, seemingly more concerned with teaching them good manners than saving Eddie from injury.

The biting ended up being a brief phase and despite Venom’s diligent injury control and gentle discouragement, Eddie still looked like he’d endured a mild vampire attack for a few weeks.

 

_4 Years_

It was a few weeks after the astonishing breakthrough of trust between them and their four new young children- Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream. The four of them were gathered downstairs playing when Eddie and Venom found Carnage grabbing things off of the nightstand in their bedroom. 

“Hey buddy, whatcha doin’?” Eddie asked from the doorway.

“Nothing.” They replied.

Eddie came closer and looked over Carnage’s shoulder, they were gathering up the bracelets he always wore but had taken off to shower this morning.

“You wanna wear Daddy’s bracelets?”

“These are my bracelets.” The four year old responded completely seriously.

The child looked him directly in the eye as they put the bracelets on and then left.

 **“Looks like those are their bracelets now.”** Venom stated.

A few hours later at dinner Eddie and Venom noticed that Carnage was only wearing one of his bracelets. Glancing over they saw that the younger four were each wearing one of the others. Eddie sighed inwardly, there was no way he was ever getting those back now.


	21. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one weekend? Look at me go

Time apart was good. Time apart was healthy. Time apart was necessary. 

That’s what Eddie kept repeating in his head like a mantra as he walked beside Flash and Venom. Every now and then Flash would separate from his Anti-Venom suit and V would temporarily leave him to spend a few hours bonded to Flash Thompson, their former host. And Eddie was not jealous or insecure about this arrangement at all. Not at all. 

Venom and Flash had been close ever since they were bonded as Agent Venom before they and Eddie were reunited. Venom’s time with Flash had changed them in a lot of ways, changed them in better ways. Venom’s time with Flash was the first time they weren’t a villain or an anti-hero but a full fledged hero. Turns out V preferred the anti-hero role but that was still something Eddie never gave them. Not that he couldn’t but it never occurred to him back then. It never occurred to Venom either. But then Flash came along and it was such a natural transition. 

Flash was bonded to Venom and carrying Sleeper and the older kids were in school right now so Eddie didn’t even have anybody on his side to walk with.

“I-I can hold Sleeper.” Eddie offered.

**“It’s okay, Eddie. He’s happy with Flash.”**

“Yeah, I don’t mind at all. You know how much I love the little avocado.” Flash beamed.

Eddie tensed his jaw and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

The two of them had to be conversing in Flash’s head because he kept laughing out loud. Flash usually didn’t like wearing his prosthetics but with the symbiote replacing his missing limbs he didn’t need them, Flash and Venom complimented each other in ways Eddie could never compete with. He found himself accidentally glaring and had to quickly change his expression before anybody noticed.

“Now that your all legit and stuff with SHIELD, you should consider joining back up with the Avengers, Ven.” Flash suggested making Eddie bristle.

 **“You’re the honorary Avenger, Flash. Not me.”** Venom laughed at the notion.

“ _We_ are honorary Avengers.” Flash reminded them.

Yeah, you guys all move into Avengers Tower and he’ll just die alone. Sure. Cool.

“I’m being serious here! They could really use you and I know they’d love Eddie too!”

That was the worst part. Flash actually, genuinely, honest to God liked him. Liked him a lot even. Eddie couldn’t hate Flash, or even dislike the guy. He was undeniably great in all possible ways. But Eddie still couldn’t stop the jealousy from seeping in whenever he watched his beloved with their previous host. The feeling of a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. And Flash just walked along completely oblivious to his inner turmoil- bonded with _his_ spouse, holding _his_ baby. 

They got home and he sat on the couch fiddling with his wedding ring as the other two kept on having a great time together. After a while Sleeper got restless, shifted in Flash’s hold and started reaching for him.

“You want your Daddy? Okay kiddo.” Flash said passing him over.

Eddie took him and felt very smug about it even though he knew his son was just hungry. 

Another two hours later their friend finally left leaving them with a characteristically warm goodbye and plans to see them soon. 

**“What’s wrong? You’ve been sulking for hours.”** His other asked immediately.

“Nothing.” He sulked some more.

 **“Come on, Eddie.”** They pressed.

“I’m just sorry I’m not more like Flash. He’s better for you than I am.” He was really going all out with the self pity here but it was truly how he felt.

A shot of both confusion and disbelief radiated from Venom to him.

**“Edward.”**

Venom only ever called him that when they were really demanding his attention, the last time he could even remember them calling him that was when they told him he was a father for the second time.

**“Flash is a close friend whom I very much admire and care for and I love you but you’re so fucking dumb sometimes.”**

“Thanks that helps a lot.”

**“Flash and I have fun together sure, but none of it compares to you. You, Eddie, are my host, my husband and the father of my children. That bond is more than sacred. Do you really think that would be true if I preferred Flash over you? If that were even remotely true there’d be six little Thompsons running around here instead of six little Brocks. And that thought really does make me cringe by the way.”**

“Really?” He pouted a just little bit on purpose.

 **“Yes you absolute goddamn dumbass.”**

They bumped their forehead to his like they did in the first few minutes after they’d met making him mist up and grin as he pressed back. Sleeper squeaked from his spot in the space between them making them both laugh into each other.

 **“Well, I think there might be _someone_ coming between us.”** They teased.


	22. Bells and Burdens

Eddie’s sister Mary was getting married to her long term boyfriend Scott and of course he, V and the kids had been invited. The wedding was in their hometown of San Francisco so they had waffled on it for a while because traveling with kids was a hassle to say the very least. Especially when you had six of them who’d never flown before including a two month old. But he made a promise to her to be closer and he knew she’d come to his if they ever had an official one. 

Shockingly it was going really well. Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream were incredibly well behaved on the plane and Sleeper didn’t cry at all, in fact he slept through the whole flight which was a miracle in itself. They were even staying in swanky hotel because he’d charged the trip to a SHIELD travel account (they wouldn’t notice). The children didn’t really care about how fancy or expensive the hotel was though, they were just excited that there were new beds to jump on and a pool. 

The ceremony was at the same church his Roman Catholic family attended in his childhood and it felt weird a little and upsetting to be entering it again. Venom picked up on this and helped soothe his conflicted thoughts through their connection and he kept glancing at his family to remind himself he had turned his life around. After looking around a bit he found Mary in the bridal suite, before he entered Venom made sure to form him a classy suit. Opening the door the kids ran in before he could stop them.

“Guys!” He hissed quietly making ‘stop it right now’ gestures.

“Eddie, it’s okay.” Mary laughed.

 **"Mary you are glowing."** Venom complimented her smoothly.

"You've never called _me_ glowing and I was carrying your child not three months ago, _V_." He glowered internally at his other.

“You look like a princess!!” Scream bounced up and down holding the train of her gown.

His sister had always looked like a goddamn supermodel but it was especially standing out today. She was blonde with piercingly hazel eyes and they both had the same full lips. Meanwhile he had a sweet dad bod but the lips thing was true.

“Thank you, sweetheart!” She grinned clearly flattered.

“She’s right and I have two six year old daughters so I’m an expert on princesses.” Eddie winked at her.

“Thanks you big dork.” 

He hugged her lifting her off the floor a bit.

“Why did you pick this church of all places? Thought you’d never want to come here again.”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m sentimental.” She shrugged one shoulder.

“Speaking of sentimentality I demand to hold the baby right now.” She added.

“Go for it, pretty sure he’s sick of us after the flight. But he will definitely pull your hair and earrings.”

“Worth it.” She decided.

(Sleeper lasted a whole minute before going for her hair to put it in his mouth.)

“Hey Eddie, I have something kind of huge to ask you.” She shifted her weight from side to side.

“What’s up?” He asked as he checked his email on his phone.

“Will you walk me down the aisle?”

“Me? Are you sure?” He asked nearly dropping his phone.

“Well duh, you’re my only brother. Who else would I want to do it?”

“Of course I’ll do it.” He answered her important question enthusiastically.

"Do you think I'll trip and eat shit on the walk down?"

"Don't worry, I'll catch ya." He grinned. 

Even though it was far from his favorite place in the world he did have to admit it was a beautiful building as the wide wooden doors opened and the music started softly as his sister wrapped her arm around his. He was watching her smile until about halfway to the altar her face suddenly dropped.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked almost inaudibly.

“Dad is here.” Her voice was stiff.

“What? Why wouldn’t you tell me he was coming before I flew out here?!”

“Because I didn’t invite him! He’s the last person I want here!”

They were whispering at each other through their teeth with their eyes glued to the man neither of them had seen in more than a decade. He no doubt knew about Venom because they used to be on the news a lot but he didn’t know he had grandchildren and he and his other really wanted to keep it that way. Their father was sitting in the first row exactly across the aisle from where their kids were sitting, there was no way he didn’t notice them and his throat dried up. His heart raced and felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Who the Hell does he think he is?!” Mary hissed.

The groom, Scott, was looking at them both with concern having noticed the ongoing conversation they were apparently failing to hide. Nobody here knew what their dad looked like except for the two of them so nobody could know what they were freaking out about. The ceremony proceeded despite his massive panic and Mary’s massive rage. He stood behind her as the priest spoke and desperately avoided eye contact with his father whose eyes were torturously drilling into him. 

**“It’s okay, Eddie. I am with you always.”** Venom assured him inside his head.

He was trying really hard to believe them as he looked anywhere but at the man who raised him. 

The ceremony ended in the usual romantic way and seamlessly flowed into the celebratory reception at a nearby dance hall. Their young children didn’t know who the stranger staring at them was or why he was so interested in everything they were doing even when they weren’t doing anything. It annoyed Carnage while it made Lasher uncomfortable enough to stick closer to his parents. 

Eddie sat at their table nervously mashing his cake slice with his fork. Mary sat at the head table with her new husband and had requested for Sleeper to sit with her. She said that being with him calmed her down and would stop her from doing anything rash. Babies tended to have that effect. They managed to tear themselves away because she hardly ever got to see him and it was her day after all. She was savvy enough to face the car seat away from the guests so their father couldn’t see him. Despite Sleeper’s presence and the welcome distraction of keeping him entertained she still glanced at her unwanted guest every few minutes or so.

 **“Eddie you are destroying the cake I was hoping to eat.”** Venom pulled him back out of his racing thoughts.

He mumbled an apology sticking the frosting covered fork in his mouth.

**“Eddie, I’m kidding. I don’t give a shit about the cake. I am worried about you and if that asshole keeps staring down our kids I am going to dismember him.”**

“Venom, _promise_ me you will not maim my father at my sister’s wedding in front of our children. SHIELD wouldn’t even bother to get us out of that conviction.” He pleaded with his husband because that was the absolute last thing he needed today.

“Dad why does that old man keep staring at us?” Carnage asked, their irritation bubbling up.

“Don’t worry about it, Carnage.” He forced a smile.

Carnage leaned over, glared and stuck their tongue out at the stranger making Eddie groan mournfully and drop his face in his hands. 

He jumped when he was tapped on the shoulder fully expecting that his father had finally come over to put him through the wringer for old time’s sake. But to his relief it was his sister and Sleeper hovering over him. 

“We’re about to have our first dance so I have to temporarily return him to you.” She said 

She departed to meet Scott and minutes later their first dance song started to fill the dance hall. Eddie recognized it instantly and it felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. 

**“Eddie, what is it?”**

It was a song he never knew the name of but his sister had dreamily sung along to it throughout their whole adolescence. Memories of that time flooded forward and he couldn’t stop them, memories of isolation and dread and humiliation. He could barely breathe as he clawed at the collar of his shirt, flushing hot. Before he could move himself Venom was moving him, completely taking over their shared body and navigating through the maze of white-clothed tables.

They stumbled inside the empty bathroom full of stalls and he regained enough control to press his back to the wall before helplessly sliding down to the floor. He concentrated on catching his breath as he held Sleeper against his body like he’d lose him if he let go. Venom wrapped around him, the steady pressure of their hold calming him down significantly.

“V...V…” He gasped. 

**“I’m here, it’s okay. Just breathe. You were not expecting that.”**

Sleeper whined softly in his arms sensing his distress. They sat there for a while, five minutes or maybe twenty, until the panic passed. 

“Okay...Okay I think I’m alright now.” He finally said feeling himself come down. 

**“Are you sure? We can just leave, you know. Take the kids and get the next flight home.”**

He shook his head.

“No, no way. I’m not leaving Mary alone with him.” He stated resolutely and he could feel Venom casting a shade of doubt and apprehension.

**“Eddie, I’m sorry. I will not allow you to put yourself through this. Not even for your sister. We are leaving.”**

Venom hauled them up against his will, completely immune to his struggling for return of control and pulled the door open. Turning the corner they came face to face with the man who’d given him the attack in the first place and his other snarled violently inside him.

“What in God’s fucking name are those _abominations_?!” He demanded furiously.

Venom must have relinquished some authority because he was able to turn his body away at the sound of the cruel word as if he could shield his young son from it by putting physical space between him and it’s speaker. 

“I came here to see my only daughter’s wedding and I’m met with those vile, abhorrent deformities.” He spat.

He was almost a head taller than his father now but he felt like a child.

“You’ve always been my worst mistake but this tops it... Whatever perverse life you’re leading with that goddamn parasite, whatever you did to bring forth those degenerate things, you’re going to burn for it, Eddie.”

His father snatched Sleeper’s arm, whether to hurt him or to pull him away from them he couldn’t tell but in less than a heartbeat, before Sleeper could even react to being grabbed, Venom spread up his chest and neck, covering the lower half of his face and splitting it open into their razor sharp, fatal jaws.

 **“DO NOT TOUCH HIM.”** Venom’s overwhelming, blood freezing roar drew the attention of everyone in the hall and he didn’t know if he’d ever heard that kind of wrath come from them before now.

His father had the most logical instinctual reaction to being confronted by an advanced alien predator. He snapped his hand back and stumbled slightly, his pupils so constricted they were barely visible. Eddie’s eyes darting behind the man he saw Mary poised protectively in front of Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream as they stared, her bouquet dropped to the floor and forgotten. Before the situation could escalate any further Scott gripped his father’s shoulder and turned him around.

“You’re leaving right now. My wife doesn’t want you here. No one wants you here. You can go yourself or the cops can take you for intent to harm a child.” Scott made his demand clear.

Scott didn’t know this man and never even seen him before today. He had no reason to be afraid of him or care what happened to him. A few minutes later they all realized that Scott wasn’t really giving him a choice when a pair of officers approached them. Scott explained what had happened, the way his father had threatened his brother-in-law and tried to hurt his nephew and several other reception guests told the officers that they had seen the incident too. Mary told the officers their father had a history of abuse and Eddie agreed with her account when they asked him about it (Venom now tactfully hidden under his skin). They handcuffed the older man and read him his rights before leading him away as Mary clasped his hand in hers. 

“I have to go.” He said remorsefully.

“I know.” She exhaled.

The kids didn’t understand why but he was exhausted the whole trip home and for a few days after.


	23. My Love, My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day symbabes!  
> First half is cute and fluffy, second half is dirty smut.

Eddie rolled over in bed, Venom rising out of him in response, silken tendrils emerging to tangle with his legs. He grabbed the sides of their face and kissed them deep and hard.

“Happy V-Day, V.” He smiled against their mouth.

**“Good morning my beloved, Sleeper’s not up yet so you can stay in bed.”**

“Mmmm, I love when you talk dirty to me.”

They eventually pulled themselves up. Going downstairs they were met with all their other kids already awake and spread out across the living room floor. An old Spongebob rerun playing on the TV.

“Hey, how long have you guys been up?” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

They all looked up at them and kind of shrugged, unable to properly gauge time this early in the morning. To his horror they had the glitter which they’d put somewhere high up to prevent them from getting at it without supervision. Then he realized the extended reach of tentacles were how they got it down. He always forgot about the tentacles. And of course they had already made a complete mess with it. The glue was all over the place too. The five siblings always had been sneaky and efficient about cooperating with each other. Eddie and Venom attempted to get a look at what they were all working on so diligently.

“No don’t look! It's not done!” Phage cried holding the secret project to his chest to hide it from their view.

“Okay, sorry.” He apologized innocently and backed away.

They stood there a little awkwardly before asking if they wanted pancakes for breakfast to which they got an enthusiastic yes. Eddie got work on the most important meal of the day, flipping the first pancake only to overshoot making it land on the floor.

**“Nice.”**

“Whatever, I know you’re gonna eat it off the floor anyways.”

 **“I’m comfortable with who I am.”** They stated already reaching for it.

He shaped the pancakes like hearts and they kind of sucked (okay, really sucked) but it was the thought that counted, right? They’d get the gist.

“Daddy I’m hungry!” Agony yelled.

“Don’t yell across the house!” He yelled across the house (he was the parent he could do it).

Once it was ready they all drowned their pancakes in truly obscene amounts of syrup. 

“They’re hearts!” Lasher pointed out. 

See? They got the message.

In the middle of breakfast they all pulled out what they had covertly been working on before and thrust the items at them. They were carefully crafted Valentine’s Day cards from each one of them, most of them covered in glue and glitter cut into vaguely heart-like shapes (they evidently got their shaping skills from him). 

“Oh my gosh! For us?” He grinned with his hands full of still sticky cards.

The insides had cute little messages and drawings scrawled in them too.

Scream circled the table and climbed into their lap to hug them.

“You’re my Valentines.” She told them.

“No way, you guys are ours too!”

 **“Hey. _I_ am his cosmically appointed Valentine for life.”** Venom informed everyone at the table.

“Well you’re just gonna have to share, babe.”

It was a day dedicated to love, a holiday he honestly never gave a shit about until Annie and after her he loathed it. But then there was V and the unexpected family they built together. Never in his life did Eddie ever imagine he’d be so loved or could love so much. 

After breakfast Eddie drew a little heart on his pec with a marker before feeding Sleeper to make up for him not getting a heart pancake because he loved all his kids equally dammit.

**“If I’ve said it once I’ve said it a hundred times. You are a huge nerd.”**

“Papa’s mean to Daddy aren’t they?” He asked Sleeper who was too into his breakfast to be bothered.

Whenever Eddie thought about romance and love he always thought of V before anything else, of course. Almost every time though his mind went straight to the first night they’d ever been together, not the first night they were bonded but the first time they were _together_ , together. It was the same night the symbiote returned to him and something in both of them changed. It was dead silent in their shithole apartment except for the rattling of old pipes and police sirens a few blocks away. He was laying on the bed staring up at the water stained ceiling.

“You miss Flash?” He sighed and asked the question that just kept tugging at him.

Venom was quiet for a minute as if they were thinking of the right thing to say.

**“More worried about Flash than missing him. Not like missing you though. Not the same. Don’t really know how to explain it.”**

“You missed me?”

**“Very much. Want to be with you always.”**

“You _gotta_ stop sayin’ that kind of stuff, Venom. Really.” He sighed heavily,

 **“It’s true, Eddie.”**

“Even if it’s true. It just...It hurts.” He closed his eyes.

**“Don’t understand.”**

He suddenly got really frustrated and angry at that.

“You know what I mean! This whole fucking _thing_ we do! It doesn’t mean anything and I just...I can’t do it anymore. I can’t. Maybe Flash and Anne have fun with it but it’s too much for me now.” He was almost shouting.

He turned onto his side and curled up. Venom rose out of him until their broad form blocked his view of the wall behind them.

**“I do not talk to Flash or Anne the way I talk to you.”**

“Then why me?! Why are you doing this to me?!” His voice was coming out hoarse.

“I know I’m fucked up and I know I am a fuck up but I don’t deserve this anymore. This goddamn empty, meaningless teasing all the time. Not when I love you so fucking much! I can’t make you feel something you just don’t so please just stop. I’m begging you, Venom. Don’t tell me these things that don’t mean anything because they end up meaning everything to me and I can’t keep falling for this shit that’s never going to be true!” Tears were spilling over now but he didn’t even care at this point, Venom was probably about to decapitate him anyways.

 **“You think I do not mean everything I say to you?”** They pulled back fractionally, their mouth sheathing over their dominant teeth.

“Don’t fuck with me, I’m not in the mood.” He pushed the heels of his hands on his eyes.

Venom scared him when they tore his hands from his eyes, pinned them between their bodies and leaned in close to his face.

 **“Eddie, I am not fucking with you.”** They growled

**“There has not been a moment passed since we met and you knocked yourself unconscious in a bathtub that I have not desired you in every way. Nothing else ever mattered before you. Do you realize that I actually care about more than just eating and making it to the next day now? It is because of you! I would not even be on this planet if it were not for you. I cannot be away from you anymore.”**

He shook his head like he was refusing to believe it when they grabbed his jaw to still him before brushing their sharp teeth against his lips and kissing him forcefully. 

“Mmph! Mmm...” He made a surprised noise first but then moaned into it.

His hands found their shoulders and pulled them closer, his eyes still tear stained. It had apparently emboldened them because they slid their monster tongue (in size and in species) into his mouth. Eddie coughed around the invasion but adjusted quickly, wrapping his hand around the base and relaxing and opening his throat to invite the muscle in further. They started pumping it into him roughly as he sucked on it, making the corners of his eyes water and slicking his lips up with saliva. He was confident Venom wouldn’t let him get hurt. Or at least too hurt. 

They aggressively rolled the two of them over so he was on top, he pulled his shirt over his head as they ripped his jeans and underwear off not caring that those were his favorite pair. They opened their thick corded thighs inviting him in and making his dick twitch. The space between their thighs rippled before opening up into a beautiful fissure and he went from twitching to growing fully, achingly hard. He licked across his still wet lips and exhaled.

**“You coming in or what?”**

He nodded and wiped his mouth, placed one hand on their waist and used the digits of his other to gently press in and spread their entrance before touching his cock to the pulsing opening. He went weak in the knees as he slid into them and they gave a long trill, their eyes falling closed. It was the most amazing thing he’d ever pushed his dick into that he didn’t even know if he could believe it was really happening to him. It was wet and hot and tight and textured and writhing and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from coming right there. He pulled out and thrusted back in and he swore he could hear the voice of God. He moved faster and harder, Venom propped onto their elbows, moaning loud with their tongue reaching out to brush his jaw. He was bracing himself with his hands on Venom’s knees, their thighs clenching up and it was like that hole was pulling his cock into it.

“ _Hah! Hah! Fuck V_ , I wanna fuck you for the rest of my life.” 

**“Don’t worry, you will.”** They half purred back.

They were dripping now and he didn’t know if it was coming from him, them or both but it was so fucking hot. After another few minutes he lost all semblance of a rhythm but got his second win in terms of speed and force. He tore his gaze away from Venom’s debauched face to where they were joined at his pelvis and his dick throbbed harder. Venom spasmed almost violently as their opening spilt out hot, viscous fluid and _that_ was definitely from them. Witnessing that gorgeous sight made him absolutely lose it and he came, shooting pump after pump into them with a guttural shout.

He pulled out and fell onto Venom’s abdomen now entirely slack. They laid there for no more than three minutes before Venom rolled over to hover above him, their dangerous hands pressing into the mattress at either side of his head. They lowered themselves to kiss him again.

 **“My turn.”** They grinned down at him mischievously, their teeth overtaking his field of vision.

“W-What?”

Venom didn’t say anything but he felt a new weight rest on his stomach. Looking down he saw a beautiful cock in the place the beautiful gash had been and choked out a cough at the size of it. It ran from the base of his own cock to three or four inches past his belly button and was a little thicker than his forearm. Somewhere in his head he whimpered a little.

“I...I don’t think I can go again, Venom.” He creased his eyebrows.

 **“I am in control here, Eddie. You will be able to.”**

He swallowed.

“I’ve...I’ve never actually done this before. Had sex _that_ way, I mean.” He admitted very embarrassed.

**“See your memories all the time, Eddie. I know what you have and haven’t done. All that Catholic guilt has repressed you.”**

“Will it hurt?”

 **“Not in a bad way. Would never hurt you like that. We will only do this if you want to. Fair warning though, you won’t be able to pray me away.”** They nuzzled into his neck leaving little licks. 

He stared up into the opalescent he’s grown to love so painfully much.

“I trust you. Take me, V.” He finally said and Venom could feel in their bond he was telling the truth.

He leaned back and they ran their tongue down his chest, over his stomach and around his cock squeezing it steadily making him bite his lip and groan. They lifted his hips as they continued to run their tongue up and down his shaft and over his slit. After they seemed satisfied they dragged their tongue over his perineum to his asshole making him gasp at the touch. They dipped their tongue in past the rim a little before retracting it. They did the same thing a little deeper each time until their whole tongue was pushing him open. He’s never taken a dick this way but he still knew their tongue was as thick or thicker than any guy would be. 

He squirmed and moaned as he felt it twist and writhe inside him, getting deeper to the more sensitive parts of him. He fell back onto the pillows and curled his hands in the fabric as he closed his eyes through the amazing feeling. Swirling tendrils endlessly exploring the expanse of his body, touching and tickling and tugging over every inch of him. 

_“Ah….ah...ah…”_ The pleased, breathy noises left him completely involuntarily.

Dropping his gaze down to watch himself receive a gratuitous tongue fucking he saw Venom’s massive cock leaking the same viscous fluid from before out of the tip as they used their free hand to coat their whole length with it. They removed their clawed hand from their cock to grip his ass, smearing the residual lubricant on his hot skin before lifting their head and pulling their tongue out of him. They shifted and their cock brushed against his upper thigh.

**“Still alright, darling?”**

“Yeah, yeah.” He wrapped his arms around their neck in a sex haze.

He was wet and pliable from being thoroughly eaten out and he shuddered when the head of their cock pressed at his hole. Venom paused and he nodded for them to keep going. They slowly pressed further inside and he had to spread his legs wider, the lubricant making it a little easier. The stretching burned a little but it was tantalizing. He felt fuller and fuller until they were finally all the way in and his body was flush with theirs.

 **“You take me like you’re meant for it.”** They purred.

He tries to reply with something sexy but it instead came out as a incoherent string of filthy noises. They gripped at his ass and spread him apart as they hoisted him up until they were sturdy on their knees and he was wrapping his legs around their waist with their tongue winding around his neck. The two of them were still locked together as they were now looking up at him instead of looming over him. He swore if they were any bigger he’d be able to feel it in his throat. 

“M-Move, I-I’m ready.” 

They made a pleased growling sound and started with shallow thrusts that gradually got stronger and deeper.

" _Oh God! Aah!_ " He screamed out as he was stretched further than he thought possible.

Every inhumanely powerful thrust sent so much electric surging through his body that he had no idea what he'd even been doing with himself up until now. He'd never experienced anything that felt this fucking good. The sheer volume of ecstasy had him feeling like he was coming out of his skin. Saliva dripped out of the side of his mouth and his eyes rolled so far back they probably looked as white as Venom's. He had no control left over his body at all, he existed only to be filled full of alien cock.

Their hands held his thighs as he bounced helplessly on their huge cock, screaming and crying out. They angled themselves slightly and pushed in hard and he screamed with the sudden ram at his prostate. Despite his uncontrollable clawing and crying they just pounded harder and faster, their eyes narrowing into white slits, completely caught up in the euphoric circuit of their shared sensations. His own cock was flushed and leaking and he didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life but he couldn’t pull his hands off of Venom.

“V...V, please don’t stop.”

**”Never, Eddie.”**

”F-Fuck me, please, please fuck me Venom.”

He was only vaguely aware of his own volume but whenever he tuned into it there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that everyone in a block radius could hear him and he couldn’t care less. He wanted people to hear him, he wanted people to know how fucking _good_ this was. 

“Mine, you’re mine.” He breathed heavily into the side of their neck.

**“Love you, Eddie. Love you so much.”**

“I love you, V. Only you.There’s only you. Fuck, _fuck!_ ”

He was a whimpering, gasping, drooling mess still bouncing rigorously on Venom’s cock that had not budged on size at all. Beyond the physical onslaught of pleasure he was bursting at the seams with the adoration his other was flooding him with. Everything they’d both been hiding. Their claws dug into his skin hard enough they drew pinpricks of blood making him clamp his shaking thighs around their waist and come with a sob that could probably be heard a mile away.

**“So pretty.”** Venom purred. 

Eddie couldn’t even formulate a response so he just dropped his head on their shoulder, thoroughly fucked out. 

“Wow…” Was all he could manage.

Venom gently laid him back down onto the mattress before gingerly pulling out, lubricant spilling out of him and soaking his thighs.

“I...I can’t move.”

Venom wrapped and swirled around him, warm and fluttering. Clearly very happy.

His eyes closed and he smiled as they laced their fingers with his and tightly held his hand. Waking up the next morning he was just as elated as he was when he fell asleep. He’d never really had any sort of direction in his life, he mostly took things day by day. Sometimes week by week if he really had his shit together. But for the first time it felt like there was something beyond the unknown abyss of twenty-four hours from now. Not just something. Venom. He’d never need anything ever again.

 **“Eddie, if you’re thinking of _that_ night in the middle of the day while the kids are around just to tease me that’s kind of a dick move.”** Venom’s voice shocked him out of his reminiscing.

“Huh?” His focus came back to where they were.

Looking down Sleeper was being held by Venom now and deep in a post-meal nap, their son still small enough that nearly his whole body fit in one of V’s hands. After Venom he thought he’d never need anything ever again but he ended up with so much more.

 **“Everything okay?”** They nudged him.

“Better than ever, V.”

He smiled and pulled them in for a kiss.

“Better than ever.”


	24. Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for a miscarriage mention

About a month ago Eddie had started referring to them as his spouse, there was no ceremony or fanfare around it, it was just something he suddenly started doing. Eddie was on the phone with his boss when she asked him about his weekend and he said he spent it relaxing at home with his spouse. It had both surprised and thrilled them to no end. 

It also made them a little less uncertain about what was coming. But they were still pretty uncertain. They knew this could happen one day, it was typical for Klyntar, but they put it in the back of their mind and ignored it until now. 

They were about to spawn.

Searching the Hive Mind they found that it was possible to merge the genetic material of the host with the impending spawn. By following the chromosomal infrastructure of the host species, in the case of humans by merging 23 chromosomes from the host and 23 of their own chromosomes, the spawn could be a Klyntar hybrid. 

Choosing this route was something of a rarity with only a small handful of cases in the collective memory of their species. Apparently not very many Klyntar were fond enough of their hosts or of their hosts’ genus to birth hybrids. This method could also come with risk depending on the quality of symbiosis between the Klyntar and host. If the symbiosis wasn’t strong enough the host’s body was likely to reject and terminate a hybrid spawn. That didn’t worry Venom though, they were confident their bond with Eddie was more than strong enough to support a full-term hybrid pregnancy.

Eddie wanted children, they could feel it whenever he’d see a baby or a young child and his neurotransmitters would subconsciously release a shot of dopamine and oxytocin. Besides this neurological reaction he didn’t even know he had there was also a string of memories they both pretended didn’t exist. Eddie never brought it up and Venom never asked, they knew better. About a year into Eddie and Anne’s relationship she got pregnant accidentally. She never planned on or especially wanted kids but Eddie did so she decided to go through with it for his sake. They were in love, they were financially stable, it was more or less a logical step to take. Twelve weeks in she had a miscarriage. She made it clear she didn’t want to try again.

Sometimes the two of them would be making their usual rounds of the city and run into someone victimizing children and Eddie would lose it pretty quick every time. Their host was entirely unaware of Klyntar reproduction so it would undoubtedly come as a surprise and Venom unwaveringly wanted the child to be a hybrid, wanted it to be half Eddie. They knew with an undeniable amount of certainty that Eddie would be a good father and they wanted their child to be every bit like him. 

Venom was reminded of how right they’d been back then every time they watched him with their children. Whether he was holding Phage upside down to make him laugh uncontrollably or coloring with Lasher or losing horribly at video games against Carnage or dancing around the living room with Agony or even just soothing their baby to sleep. At the moment they were caught up in the daily chaos of trying to get everyone ready for school. They were holding Sleeper and packing the baby bag for daycare as Eddie was tying up Scream’s unruly hair into a ponytail, something he didn’t know how to do before having daughters. 

It didn’t matter what Eddie’s father had said, there was no way this could be wrong.


	25. Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else angrily ignoring the current Venom comic? #NotMyEddie #NotMyVenom

Scream and Agony were playing with their action figures and were very excited to include Sleeper even though he mostly just chewed on his figure. Meanwhile Carnage, Lasher and Phage were playing superheroes. As Eddie and Venom dutifully played the villain in their superhero game they couldn’t help but feel a little amazed at all the progress their six year olds have made since they all first met. 

Within the first few days of knowing them they were bringing Scream and Phage to their first check up with Dan so they could get some idea of their health while Anne babysat their other three- they’d be bringing Lasher and Agony for their check up tomorrow. They were waiting in the small exam room when Dan came in with a smile to be seeing them and getting to meet Scream and Phage for the first time. 

Upon seeing him, before the doctor could even say anything, Phage bared his rows of fangs and hissed, the blade-like projections on his arms and shoulders growing minutely sharper. Scream backed into the corner of the room and crouched down defensively baring her teeth too. Dan took one step forward and both children flinched hard. This all happened incredibly fast and Eddie wracked his brain trying to figure out what was wrong.

“The coat! Dan, it’s your lab coat!” Eddie realized with Venom’s help.

If there was one thing scientists experimenting on children would have it was white lab coats.

Dan understood and pulled the coat off, hastily throwing it into a cabinet. 

But unfortunately three year olds had object permanence and still knew Dan had a white coat and for now that meant he was dangerous. 

“Eddie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize this would scare them so much.” Dan apologized quietly.

“No, it’s not your fault.” He shook his head.

Then his shoulders sagged and he sighed.

“We’ll just have to try this again another time.” He said.

During one of their first dinners together Eddie was resting his chin in his hand as every few minutes he looked at Lasher who was still pushing his food around with his fork every time he or Venom checked. Lasher, Scream, Agony and Phage were quiet most of the time but he’d thought he’d try asking anyways.

“Don’t you want to eat, Lasher?” He asked.

Lasher didn’t take his eyes off his plate but shook his head.

“Do you want me to make you something else?”

He shook his head again.

**“Aren’t you hungry?”**

Lasher looked up from his plate and stared at them without saying anything.

“Hurts.” Phage stated drawing their attention to him.

“What?”

“Food makes us hurt sometimes.” Phage said.

**“What do you mean?”**

“Food would make the bad sound happen.”

They were both still learning about the experiments the Life Foundation scientists conducted on their children before they were rescued, each new discovery a new heartbreak. The kids spoke so little that they didn’t really know much yet but they did know that they’d been exposed to the things that caused symbiotes pain and could even kill them. They could only guess at what the scientists had done to test the susceptibility of the human half of their genetics. Venom assumed the people in charge of the experimentation used painful sonic sound immediately after feeding them to condition them to associate eating with pain. Associating the two would make them less inclined to regular meals making them used to going longer periods without food, an asset when it comes to being used as living weapons. Minimize the living part. 

Venom shared these thoughts with Eddie and he knew that even if Venom wasn’t right they were close to it. 

“It’s okay to eat, Lasher. We promise nothing will happen to you.” Eddie spoke softly.

Lasher watched the others eat their food but still wouldn’t touch his own.

A few weeks after bringing them home Eddie was jolted out of sleep by terrified screaming coming from down the hall, from the room they currently shared. Rushing past the doorway they saw Agony thrashing and screaming in bed, still asleep. Lasher, Phage and Scream all watching her with expressions that told them they were very used to this. They approached the bed and grasped her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. She bolted up with a stuttered gasp and tear filled eyes, she trembled and pushed herself away from them until she ran out of room.

"Stop it! Stop it! No!" She screamed and kept thrashing.

"Agony, it's okay, it's okay. It's just us." Eddie pulled her into a hug.

"No!!" She beat her fists on him anywhere she could reach and used her claws to cut him.

They held her still to stop her from hurting herself until she started to calm down and remember where she was.

"It's okay, everything's okay." Eddie kept reassuring her.

She was still breathing heavily as she stopped hitting him and finally looked up at them.

**"We're here. You are safe."**

She turned her face and pushed against him to get off his lap. She crawled away from them and buried herself under the covers. 

They found themselves so enthralled in the difficult memories that they were surprised to find themselves being yelled at.

“Dads you’re not looking!” Phage and Lasher were jumping on the couch vying for their attention.

“Okay, we’re looking, we’re looking.” He laughed a little.

They didn’t let them finish whatever it was they wanted to show them before they swooped the two of them under each arm spinning them making them shriek and laugh. A surprise gesture that never would have been possible three years ago. 

“Pick me up too!” Agony demanded excitedly.

“Me too! Me too!” Scream joined in.

Venom enclosed him in their much bigger body to accommodate all four kids and Carnage jumped on their back to be included too. Looking at them all now, you’d almost never know how hard it was to get here.


	26. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore Peter B Parker’s anxieties about having kids and Flash totally adopts Andi in this AU because they both deserve loving familes.

This sucked. They’d been dispatched on a mission by SHIELD and they were partnered with Spider-Man for it. Spider-Man didn’t even work for SHIELD but Hill called him in for this and they had no idea why, it was nothing they couldn’t handle alone. And of course the wall crawler was already off on his usual snobby rapport with them. 

“We have to be quiet for this part so try to refrain from your creepy private conversations with each other.” Peter instructed and Eddie glared at the smaller man’s back.

They were supposed to sneak into an A.I.M facility and do some recon, weird that they didn’t send Black Widow or Hawkeye for this but Hill said they were currently short staffed which is why she had to reach out to Spider-Man at all. Eddie assumed the wall crawling ability they both possessed and Venom’s own camouflage ability was the main selling point that put them on this assignment. Not great selling points in his opinion, he and V weren’t really known for stealth.

Venom had altered their usual look for this though, clinging to him in a skintight suit leaving his head uncovered instead of their fully statured muscle bound body. It was considerably more stealthy.

They crawled through the facility’s ventilation system until they reached the catwalk above the R&D laboratory they were looking for.

“Okay, we can talk now.” Peter said.

“I can’t talk to my other but I have to talk to you?” Eddie replied sardonically.

“Fine, we’ll just sit here then.”

Ten minutes of blissful silence passed before Peter spoke up again.

“Hey can I ask you something?”

“Oh good, we’re talking anyways.” 

Venom mentally jabbed him for his obvious sarcasm. 

“Okay, _fine_. What is it?” Eddie relented to V’s soft spot for Peter.

“So you know my wife MJ, right?” He started.

“I’m aware, yes.”

“She, uh, she wants to have a baby.”

“And what’s the problem? You don’t how?”

“ _Shut up_ Brock. I wouldn’t even be bringing this up if there were literally anyone else I could ask. You guys are the only ones I know who are parents that also do the superhero thing.”

“What about Spider-Woman?”

“Not all us spider people are best friends, you know. And she’s only been a mom for like six months, you have more experience with this.”

Eddie couldn’t see Peter’s face under the mask but his heightened voice told him he was actually really having a hard time with this. Eddie sighed and let up a little, also knowing he’d be hearing it from Venom later if he didn’t.

“I mean, seriously. You have like ten kids.”

“We have six.” Eddie corrected, annoyed again.

“Still a pretty significant amount of kids. Are you going to hear me out on this or what?” Peter almost whined.

“Okay, so what’s the big deal? It’s not like you’ll be doing any real legwork for the first nine months.” Eddie resigned himself to the conversation he was apparently being forced into.

“What’s the big deal? It’s the biggest possible deal! My whole life would change! How the hell are you even supposed to start to balance the whole kids and superheroing thing?”

“Not that hard after a while. Just have to be more conscious of what you’re doing and the potential danger you put yourself in. Realizing that you don’t have to go after every single murderous manic you happen to hear about by yourself. There are tons of heroes around, can’t tell you how many times I’ve dropped Flash a line because there was someone that had to be dealt with on a school night. It gets a lot easier when you let other people help you out. Of course, it definitely helps to have a spouse that can heal most injuries.”

“It’s just, babies are so much work. I don’t know if could handle it on top of everything else. I mean, how much sleep have you even gotten since your new baby came?”

“Total? Well it’s been two and a half months so like 20 hours. But that wouldn’t make me change my mind about having him. And honestly? Even though it sucks sometimes, losing some sleep to make sure my son is okay is a trade I’m willing to make.”

“Ugh, see? I don’t even think of stuff like that!”

“Yeah, you don’t. No one does until you actually have them, Parker.”

“You sound like Flash. He thinks he knows everything about parenting since he signed the papers to legally adopt Andi.” Peter huffed clearly not thrilled with whatever advice he’d gotten from Thompson. 

“Knows more than you do.” Eddie supplied helpfully.

“First off, she’s a teenager. Second, Flash knew her before he adopted her. Third, he asked her if she wanted to be adopted and she said yes because neither of them have any family. My child wouldn’t have a choice!”

Peter rattled off the reasons why he felt Flash and Andi’s situation was easier even though Eddie and Venom seriously doubted it because no parent anywhere really has it easy.

“It’s totally different! Andi even has a symbiote so she can protect herself if she has to, a baby can’t defend itself at all! They’re just soft and floppy! I don’t even feel like I’m old enough to be a new dad yet.” He dropped his face in his hands.

“You’re 29. I was only a year older than you when we had Carnage.” Eddie said a little incredulously.

“But how did you know you were ready?”

“Didn’t. V spawns involuntarily.” 

“What? You didn’t even have a choice? They just sprung it on you?!”

“Well...yeah, I guess.” He’d never really thought of it that way.

“Man...How were you okay with that?”

“Because I love them. I wasn't even mad. Not for a second.” He shrugged.

“You weren't? Not at all?”

“Nope. It took some time to warm up to or even understand but after taking it in I was really excited. And you’d be having a baby with someone of your own species so you’d at least know what to expect. We sure as hell didn’t.”

Peter groaned and scrubbed his eyes with his hands and as the other hero had a small existential crisis next to them Eddie’s phone buzzed. Another handy thing about having an alien symbiote hubby? Infinite pockets.

“Hey Miles.” He answered.

“Hi, Mr. Brock.”

“You gotta stop calling me that, it’s just Eddie.”

“Sorry Eddie, we’re out of bottles. Are there any more somewhere?”

“Oh! Yeah, there’s more milk in the freezer. Just make sure to warm it up.”

“Awesome, thanks Eddie! Also the kids wanted to say goodnight, can I put them on?”

“Yeah of course, put ‘em on.” He chuckled.

Eddie turned on FaceTime and Venom covered one side of his face so they both could be on the screen. They were met with four of their kids practically climbing on top of each other to make sure they were in the frame, Carnage of course was in the background paying little attention. They were all talking over each other, showering them through the speaker with ‘good nights’ and ‘love yous’. 

“Can Sleeper be in my bed until you come back? He’ll be lonely.” Agony asked.

**“No darling, he’s too little for that. He will be okay.”**

Scream grabbed the phone and kissed the camera lens making them smile.

“No sneaking out of bed for snacks either. Don’t give Miles a hard time, okay?”

**“We’ll be home soon, we love you.”**

Eddie slipped the phone back into his impromptu pocket and turned his head to see Peter watching them, slightly recovered from his previous fit of stress.

“It is so weird to see Venom be all loving and fatherly like that.”

“I don’t know know if that was a compliment or not.” Eddie narrowed his eyes at the statement.

“You guys really do a lot for your kids don’t you?”

“It comes a lot more naturally than you’d think.” Eddie shrugged.

“So you think it’s worth it? The whole family thing? Even though it’s exhausting, expensive and potentially dangerous?”

“Don't regret a thing.”

“But what if I’m bad at it?” He asked more quietly.

“Oh you definitely will be. Everyone is at first. It takes time to get the hang of things. We lost our first child in our own apartment four days in, terrified our middle children two days in and I was convinced our baby didn’t love me after a few hours.” 

“Does it at least stop when they aren’t babies anymore?”

“Last week we ate our daughter’s candy bar and then convinced her she lost it because we didn’t want to take the blame. So no.”

Peter laughed out loud.

“Okay so I guess you’re not the amazing parents I thought you were a second ago.”

“Neither of us can tell you what the right thing is. No one can. It’s something only you can decide to do or not.” He told their once nemesis. 

Peter was quiet.

“But the first time you hold your kid? Nothing beats it, Parker.”

**“Aw, Eddie. You’re such a sap.”**

“Come on V, I’m having a moment here.” He playfully scolded his other.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I’m starting to start to maybe understand a little how someone could fall for an alien that lives inside them. Just a little. Still pretty weird.”

They wrapped up their reconnaissance, snuck their way back out of the building and got ready to go home for the night.

“We’re a few blocks down. Where are you parked?” Eddie asked pulling out his keys.

“Parked?”

“Yeah….Did...Did you swing all the way here?”

“Yeah how did you get here?”

“I have a motorcycle.” He held up his keys.

“That does sound a lot easier. But why do you still have a motorcycle if you’re a soccer mom now?”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ punch you.”


	27. A (sort of) Special Day

Eddie and Venom were chatting when Eddie’s leg was abruptly poked. 

“What’s up, Lash?”

“Can you dial the phone for me?” Lasher asked politely.

**“Who do you want to call?”**

“Aunt Anne and Aunt Mary, please.”

“Okay, give the phone back to us when you’re done and I’ll call Aunt Mary for you.” He handed Lasher his cell phone after selecting Anne’s contact.

Lasher grabbed the phone with both hands and took off up the stairs. After about ten minutes he came running back in and held the phone back up to them.

“Aunt Mary please.”

They were a little curious why Lasher had to make these calls but it wasn’t usual for the kids to want to talk to their aunts and uncles over the phone now and then. 

Things got more suspicious after that.

They found Agony writing the same thing over and over on several different pieces of paper and when he tried to find out what she was writing she acted extremely offended that he’d even ask. Next Venom told him in the morning that the kids had been awake for hours the previous night talking about something. Venom covertly placed one of the baby monitors outside the door in a failed attempt to listen in but they apparently didn’t make much sense in what they were saying. Like they were talking in code. After that he found Phage digging through his closet. 

“What are you doing in there?”

“Why don’t you have any suits?” Phage asked bluntly.

“Uh, because your dad is my suit.”

“But you had one before!”

“That one was ruined in an unfortunate fruit punch incident.”

“You’re a mess dad.” Phage said even more bluntly than before and then sighing exaggeratedly.

 **“You have no idea.”** Venom added unhelpfully.

On the drive home from school the next day they all sat in the car completely silently, which was unheard of ever since Agony, Phage, Lasher and Scream became comfortable talking with them. Once they started they never stopped and Carnage could always be counted on to have something sarcastic to say. But not today. Dead quiet. All of them. Asking them about their day only got some mumbled half responses, nothing like the usual excited storytelling that usually followed that question. 

**“They are up to something.”** Venom said when they got home.

“I know. What could kids their ages be up to though?” Eddie answered internally.

**“Drugs.”**

“It’s not drugs V, oh my God.”

**“Sex.”**

“Are you gonna take this seriously or not?”

**“Not.”**

**“What are you guys hiding?”** Venom asked out loud, not beating around the bush at all.

They were quiet and obviously shocked that they weren’t as sneaky as they thought.

“Did you break something? Did you get in trouble? Bad grades? What is it?”

Of course, Sleeper picked that moment to demand their undivided attention and the kids took their chance to escape the question as Eddie and Venom felt the answer slip out of their grasp yet again. 

Eddie called Flash, maybe he had some insight he could share.

“Hey Flash, can I ask you about something?”

“Of course man, what’s up?”

“How do you handle lying? Like when Andi lies to you?”

“Oh..well, Andi doesn’t really do that. She’s really honest with me. Why? Are the kids lying to you guys?” He sounded both amused and concerned.

“Well not _lying_ really. Just hiding something. The past week things have gotten suspicious.”

“I guess it had to happen sometime.”

“Yeah but they aren’t like that. None of them are, you know that.”

“Not even Carnage?” Eddie could hear Flash’s grin through the phone.

“Watch it, that’s my firstborn.” He warned playfully.

“Keep me posted on the situation, now I’m curious too.”

“Will do.” Eddie assured.

The weekend finally came and when he woke up on Saturday morning all was quiet and seemingly normal. After showering they returned to their bedroom.

 **“Eddie!!”** Venom snapped his head to the side almost violently.

It took him a split second to see what the problem was. Sleeper was not in his crib. This _had_ happened to them before but there were still very few things as terrifying as not finding your infant child where you left them. On top of that they now lived in a much bigger place with many more hiding spots and potential dangers.

They were in the process of tearing the bedroom apart looking for him when they found a sticky note on the door that simply read “downstairs”. Practically hurling themselves down the stairs there was another note stuck to the wall at the bottom. This one was one word too: backyard.

Bursting through the backdoor they were met with all their kids and every one of their friends standing in the backyard smiling and softly chuckling at them. Anne and Dan, Flash and Andi (holding Sleeper), Miles, Jessica and her son, Mary and Scott tuning in via webcam from San Francisco on Anne’s Ipad, Liz, her husband and their two kids who they didn't actually know but still a sweet gesture from Liz, Felicia who they felt guilty about not seeing since the baby was born, even Peter and MJ- while granted he didn’t have a problem with MJ he still didn’t really adore Peter but maybe Pete felt a little differently about them since their chat. 

“W-What’s everyone doing here?”

“The kids called us for something pretty important. We helped a little but this was all them. Phone calls, invites, dress code, everything even the cake.” Anne answered him.

**“Eddie what the hell is happening here.”**

“I...don’t know. This is what they’ve been doing for the past week?”

Scream ran to them and grabbed him by the hand dragging them in front of everybody.

“Aunt Mary said you didn’t have a wedding so this is your wedding!” She informed them.

“A girl in my class said Mommies and Daddies are supposed to be married so _Daddies and Daddies_ are supposed to be married too.” Agony said matter of factly.

**“Eddie I do not understand. We have been together for years, we are already spouses. We are one. What is the point of this?”**

“I think this is mostly ceremonial. Let’s just roll with it, V.” Eddie instructed his other playfully, understanding as well that this was coming pretty late in the relationship and that it didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. But if the kids wanted this they’d do it no matter how odd.

So there they stood, in front of pretty much everyone they knew, as Dan sort of officiated their pseudo wedding because their children firmly believed that if you were a doctor you could do literally anything including being an instant priest. Dan read from the paper he obviously printed off the internet and did an amazing job at not completely cracking up. 

“Take off your wedding ring, Dad” Lasher pointed at Eddie’s hand.

Eddie got a slightly surprised look on his face and fumbled the ring off his finger and handed it over to Venom who was standing in front of him like couples were supposed to do at weddings.

“You don’t wear a ring but if you did I would give it to you as a symbol of my unending love.” He told his spouse (who is already his spouse) because he remembered Mary and Scott doing the same thing at their wedding a few weeks ago.

 **“ _I_ give you this ring as a reminder of our bond and to stop people from putting the moves on you when they can’t see me.”** Venom said back as he placed the ring that was just on his hand and had been for the last seven years back where it was.

Dan continued to read off the paper that was obviously folded into his pocket before and finally reached the end, the part that meant the most and sealed the deal...sort of. This wasn’t really official in any way but that didn’t matter to anybody there- least of all their children who were beaming at them (except Carnage who wasn’t necessarily _not_ smiling but…).

“You may now kiss your human and/or otherworldly spouse.” Dan amended the usual line.

Venom, standing at their full height, bent down and they shared a chaste kiss and everyone clapped and awww'ed which was very nice considering they all took time out of their Saturday to be here for this completely for show wedding with no catering and no bar that was orchestrated entirely by six and seven year olds. 

Anne grinned as she brought out a clearly homemade and sloppily frosted cake, setting it on the table. 

“The kids did the cake too. Well, Dan and I handled the oven but everything else was them.” She explained.

They customarily cut the cake and smooshed it into each other’s faces before Venom wiped it all off Eddie’s face and took it for themselves. Probably the least violent thing they’ve eaten lately.

“I made coach dress up, I didn’t give him a choice.” Andi said as she reunited them with Sleeper.

She gestured to Flash who was definitely wearing the nicest thing he owned. 

"You knew about all of this didn't you?" Eddie partially accused their friend.

"I absolutely did." Flash grinned back completely absolved of any guilt.

Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream darted over to them.

“You’re married now!” Phage excitedly told them as if they weren’t there for it themselves.

“How did such sweet, cute little kids come from _you two_?” Peter asked, suddenly standing beside them.

“Yeah, we’re surprised too.” Eddie replied with Venom in agreement.

"Uh, since- as you know- I don't really have any hands on experience with babies...would it be okay if held him?" Peter asked shyly pointing to Sleeper in their arms.

"No, actually we're raising them all to hate you."

Peter's face drained white at the thought of another plight against anything like Venom.

"I'm kidding, yes you can hold him." Eddie laughed at his own dumb joke.

**"I love my loser husband so much."**

Peter took Sleeper and held him at arms length.

”Parker, he’s our infant son not a grenade hold him right.”

Peter slowly and hesitantly brought him closer until he was snugly pressed against him.

”Hey look at me! He’s not even crying or anything.” Peter said, amazed at the very simple action he was performing.

Out of the corner of his eye Eddie could see MJ across the yard watching the pair fondly.

Later that night in bed, Eddie felt his new but not new at all spouse trying to initiate what all newly weds were supposed to do on their (fake) wedding night.

“Mmm too tired, babe. And Sleeps is in here.” He mumbled into his pillow with his eyes still closed.

Venom sulked a little.

**“Fine. You owe me one.”** They conceded, wrapping their arms around him. 

”Deal.”


	28. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An _extremely_ self-indulgent chapter mostly featuring Felicia Hardy because I just read Venom Inc and ASM #16 and #17 and she's a great character. [John Mulaney Voice: That's my wife!]

Their good friend who used to be more of a frenemy and before that was just a straight up enemy, Felicia Hardy, showed up at their place unannounced. She was wearing a hoodie, sweatpants, slide sandals, sunglasses and had her platinum white hair tied up in a messy bun. And because it was Felicia she still looked stunning and glamorous. But she was usually very meticulous about how she dressed and presented herself so they knew as soon as they saw her that something was up. 

“Felicia, is everything okay?”

“Just needed to get out of the house. Can I come in?” She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Eddie felt Venom flutter a little, they still felt guilty about the first time they met Felicia and almost killed her and broke her nose to boot. Sometimes things were still tense between the three of them and they could hardly blame her. So it was especially weird that she’d choose to come here of all places. 

“Y-Yeah.” He held the door open for her and she headed straight for the kitchen.

“Lookin' all kinds of good with the beard, Eddie. That a baby monitor in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” She winked at him.

He held up the literal baby monitor that was in his pocket and raised his eyebrow at her with a slight smirk.

“You got anything to drink?” She asked opening the fridge.

“Uh, applejuice?”

“You got anything alcoholic to drink? Preferably vodka but I'll settle for scotch.”

“No sorry, nursing.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ew.” She stated bluntly.

Eddie made a face.

“No, not the nursing thing, the not drinking thing. Have no idea how you handle that.”

**“Well, we wanted to wait until the baby is at least a year old before we get him sloshed.”**

“Where is the little monster anyways?”

“Upstairs taking one of what feels like fifteen naps a day. Who knew babies need to sleep so much?”

“Sounds exciting...And everyone knew that.” She grabbed a juice and sat at the table.

“So what brings you around? Because we doubt it was to make our day more interesting.” Eddie sat down across from her.

“Yeah, I don’t give a shit about how boring your home life is. Truth is...I don’t even know why I’m here. You two are just the only ones I know who won’t judge me.”

“Gets tough to judge people when you’ve been the worst.” He laughed a little despite the truth to it.

Venom squeezed his hand to get him off that train of thought.

“So what are we not judging you for?” He rested his elbows on the table.

“Let’s just start with the fact that I am a huge bitch, an awful person and that I’m most likely going to hell.”

“Elaborate.” Eddie nodded for her to continue.

“Mary-Jane told me they’re trying to start a family. Like kids and shit.”

“Yeah, I heard. You taking it okay?” Eddie was well aware of how Felicia felt about Peter, everyone was.

“I don’t know. Not really. Everyone I know is doing the parenting thing; you, Jessica, Peter, Flash...It’s like all of you chose to breed at the same time. I’m seriously starting to think you all planned this together or something. Which is rude.” She glared at them.

“Well to be fair we beat everybody to it.”

“Not helping.”

She sighed.

“Even though he got married, I just thought that even after everything we might end up together.”

“Not everything happens for a reason, Cat. It’s not anyone’s fault.” He shrugged one shoulder.

“Easy for you to say. _Your_ soulmate literally crashed to Earth and bit you in the ass. Reason or not, you got everything you wanted.” 

“And what do you want? Do you want the same things he does?” He asked honestly.

“What does that matter?”

“Matters more than you might think.”

“Whatever, no two people want the exact same things”

“So, what _do_ you want?” He asked again.

“I don’t know for sure but I do know I don’t want _that_. The house, the kids, the settling down. I never have. The thought alone makes me gag.”

“Good to know my lifestyle repulses you.”

“It’s not for everyone Eddie. I mean the only person I’ve ever felt the way I feel about Peter is Flash and now he’s got a sidekick, protege, daughter.” She waved her hand.

“Hey, Andi is awesome.”

“That’s not my point.” She glanced down.

Out of Eddie’s pocket there was a sound of little hiccups that would become hysterical crying if left ignored.

“Hold that thought, gotta get my kid.” He stood up.

“See? Interrupts your whole life.”

“I like being interrupted.” He replied on his way out.

When he came back he held Sleeper out to her knowing full well she’d hate it. Call it teasing.

“Hold him, I’m gonna make coffee.”

She groaned before reluctantly taking him, making sure to emphasize her annoyance.

Sleeper held up his pacifier to her and she wrinkled her nose.

“Uh, thanks.” She took it from him and stuck it in her hoodie pocket.

After a minute he looked up at her and started making a string of sad little noises.

“What? What’s wrong with him?” She asked leaning away from him.

“He wants his pacifier back.” Eddie said without turning around.

“He didn’t want you to take it, he just wanted to show it to you. It’s his favorite one.”

“Jesus Christ how do you even know that about someone that literally can’t talk?” She asked as she popped Sleeper’s prized possession back in his mouth.

“Sharing a body with someone makes you a little more tuned into them. True for both babies and spouses by the way.”

“I never want to be a baby whisperer.”

“You know, you’ve kinda been ragging on my whole life since you got here.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean it. I’m just stressed out.” She pressed her fingertips to her forehead.

“I get it, jealousy is...hard.” He replied thinking of a certain symbiote possessing soldier.

“We’ve both had really hard lives but somehow you've made it passed the finish line while I’m still running in place.”

“I don’t think there even is a finish line, Cat. Our life is still rough, just in different ways.”

“Yeah packing lunches and getting to school on time must be real rough.” She scoffed.

He rolled his eyes, getting a little tired of trying to get through to her on this.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I'm not trying to be so awful, especially not to you. Even though I don’t even want what you have I’m so goddamn jealous.” She gave Sleeper back to him and ran her hand through her hair.

Eddie pulled her into a hug with his unoccupied arm, Venom completing the other half.

“...So Flash, huh?” He smiled and tilted his head.

She thumped her forehead against his chest.

“I did _not_ mean to tell you that. It was a moment of weakness.” She half groaned into his shirt.

“Hey nothing to be ashamed of. Flash is the best and just because I’m married doesn’t mean he’s not hot.”

 **“Ménage à trois, Eddie?”** Venom implored in his head making him turn hot.

“Eddie, I can’t even begin to explain why I can’t go there.” She dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling.

“Come on, Cat. No such thing as can’t.”

They talked a little while longer until she gave him one of her trademark feline smirks and said she had to get home if she wanted to doll up before going out on patrol tonight. They walked her to the front door and she hugged him.

“Thanks for being here for me Eddie. You too, Venom. I know I’m not always the easiest to please.”

She paused briefly before she squished Sleeper’s cheeks between her thumb and pointer finger placed in front of the unique hollows that his fangs always peeked through when he smiled.

“See ya angelface.” She smiled at him.

“Felicia, trust us, you’ve always had good luck.”

“Cats always land on their feet, Eddie.” She gave them a knowing smile that made them suspect she knew exactly what she was doing. 

After she left they went back in the house, Eddie hoisting Sleeper up a little higher on his shoulder.

**“Did you mean what you said to her? About things not always having reasons behind them?”**

“I mostly wanted to make her feel better but yeah I guess. Probably not everything though, I think some things are definitely supposed to happen the way they do, you know?”

 **”Fate is a strange concept to me. But I think we were fate. ”** They made his chest tingle.


	29. Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really new this time. This is a re-post of an earlier chapter I previously took down.

It was currently 1:30pm Monday afternoon and the children were home because of an in-service day at school. Eddie was working, or least trying to work, on an important piece for work that his boss demanded be in her inbox by 3:00 that afternoon. It was a piece that really interested him about a pharmaceutical head that he'd interviewed last week who was maliciously driving up the prices of life saving medication- he was really into it. He was quickly typing away when he heard a thump in the living room, he ignored it and kept typing but then there was a louder thump.

“Daaad!” Lasher's voice called.

“Don't call Dad!” He could hear Carnage hiss.

 **“We better check that out.”** Venom suggested.

“Yeah.” Eddie sighed standing up.

Entering the living room they saw Lasher, Scream and Phage perched on the couch watching Carnage and Agony rolling around on the floor and doing absolutely nothing to intervene. Carnage with a handful of Agony's hair and Agony biting down on Carnage's shoulder all while they both hit and kicked at each other. He couldn't tell what the problem was when Venom realized they were fighting over the TV remote.

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Eddie shouted trying to draw their attention away from each other.

He had Sleeper in a carrier on his front so it vastly limited his range of motion, the baby being very clingy lately and crying if they weren't in the same room leaving them no choice but keep him with them. Venom conjuring a carrier letting him keep his arms free to write. Venom reached out and pried the siblings off each other, grabbing the remote with a third tendril and holding it high out of the way. The two of them continued thrashing before the realized they were no longer in contact and then glared at Eddie and Venom for breaking them up.

“Why are you fighting?” Eddie asked sternly.

“She started it.”

“No, he started it!”

 **“We don't care who started it.”** Venom cut them off.

“Carnage grabbed the remote out of Scream's hand so he could turn the channel.” Agony explained.

“I don't want to watch Kung Fu Panda again!” Carnage defended himself.

“Well, they do and you have to let them because they're little!” Agony argued referring to their other siblings, Agony was the second oldest after Carnage and took it very seriously.

“We watch it all the time!”

Eddie could sort of sympathize with the kid, they really did watch it all the time.

 **“Watch the movie first, then Carnage gets to pick.”** Venom said finally and V's word was pretty much always law in this house.

Carnage didn't look happy but the arrangement seemed to placate all of them for the time being. He sat in front of his computer and really buckled down, within a few minutes he was on fire again tearing through his points and sources. He was on the phone with one of his sources to get some clarification on something when Lasher wandered in with his arms full of coloring supplies. That was okay, he thought, Lasher was the quietest and most polite out of all their kids so it was alright if he wanted to color in here with them. Glancing at the the clock, he had an hour left to finish this article.

For a while everything was going great, Eddie was working and Lasher was silently coloring on the floor next to him. The only sounds were the clicking of the keyboard and the scratching of crayons against paper. Sleeper was still in the carrier staring up at him intently, just watching his different facial expressions as he was deep in thought and every now and then he'd make a silly face at the infant drawing out an infectious smile. He was so enthralled in his writing that he hadn't noticed that the crayon scratching had stopped which in hindsight should have been a warning.

“Why does it rain?” Lashed asked looking up at him.

“Because the clouds get filled with water.” He answered not looking away from the screen.

“Why?”

“Because when water evaporates it goes into the sky.”

“What's evaporate?”

“It's when water disappears.”

“Why does it do that?”

“Because it has to go somewhere.”

“Why?”

“Because if it didn't then there'd be water everywhere.”

“But there's water everywhere it rains.”

“Only for a little while.”

“Does all the water go back to the clouds?”

“No, some of it goes to the plants.”

“Why?”

Eddie let out a brief sigh before turning in his chair.

“Sweetheart, I'm doing something important. Is it okay if we ask questions later?”

Lasher nodded and went back to coloring quietly.

Eddie was on the phone again when a shrill, ear splitting scream assaulted their senses pulling Sleeper awake and into a crying fit. The woman on the phone asked him if everything was okay and he assured her there was nothing wrong as Venom left him to go check on whatever that was. He had successfully calmed Sleeper down, ended the phone call and properly cited some sources when his youngest daughter came running in absolutely distraught- he had 30 minutes left to get this thing to his boss.

“Daddy! There was a spider in the bathroom and I just wanted Dad to get rid of it but they ATE it!”

Venom seeped back into him with an air of feigned innocence and a complete lack of remorse.

“I thought you were scared of spiders?” He asked her.

“I am but I don't want them to _die_!” She cried.

**“I swear they get this whole compassion-for-every-living-being thing from you.”**

Eddie mentally shooed them away, annoyed that they were making his afternoon more difficult. He cursed whoever had the idea to cancel school today and entertained the idea of letting Venom give them a little talk. Not a fatal talk of course, just a threatening one. If he didn't get this article in on time he'd be in a lot of trouble and he would be the only one to have to deal with that. Scream clutched his jeans looking for some sort of justice for the tragic end of the little spider.

“Darling sometimes things pass away and there's nothing we can do.” He didn't know exactly how to explain the concept of meaningless death in an uncaring universe to a six year old.

The clock was still running, 3:00pm getting ever closer and his article still unfinished in front of him.

“Can we have a funeral for it?” She looked up at him with sad white eyes.

Without thinking about it he promised her whatever she wanted to let him finish his article and she gloomily left him alone. Eddie hastily put on the finishing touches of what would just have to suffice because it was 2:54pm and he was out of time. Not his most stunning work and he wouldn't be winning any Pulitzers for it but he sent it to his boss and out of his life nonetheless. 

That evening after dinner, in the backyard he officiated a funeral service for a spider whose only mistake was taking up residence in the Brock home.


	30. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another depressing Cates issue.  
> Another chapter of absolute denial.  
> Also I love picking on Peter.

Peter Parker was a very smart person when it came to things like chemistry, biology, physics and he liked to think he was smart when it came to crime fighting too. However there were (as many people would likely attest to) a few things he was pretty dense about. Included on this list were mainly things relating to social interactions. He was often described as the “awkward Avenger”, mostly by Tony Stark but it still counted. Every morning he woke up next to MJ was an exercise in disbelief and unending gratitude. 

He was awesome with kids though, they loved his jokes and costume and web-slinging. At least that’s what he thought. He probably should have considered that he might not immediately be great at actually _taking care_ of kids with zero previous experience. 

He signed up for this, practically begged to do it in fact. Eddie and Venom didn’t even have any plans for tonight but he encouraged them to go out and do something so he could be here unsupervised. 

_Unsupervised._

That was the worst part of this whole thing. He did not think this through and he was not ready for it. He was getting dangerously close to losing his mind entirely. Everything he knew about these kids was from what he’d seen when they were with their parents. When they were under control. When they were behaving. That was not at all what they were like now.

Carnage, who in many ways was the leader of the horde as he’d learned, was currently standing on top of the kitchen table squeezing ketchup from the bottle onto the tile for three of the younger four who were finger painting with the condiment smeared across the kitchen floor. Peter had lost control of the situation when he left the table to put all the plates in the sink after dinner. He didn’t even leave the kitchen but when he turned around it was chaos. He had no idea where Lasher had gone until the little boy ran back into the kitchen so fast that he slipped in the ketchup and slammed his head into the table so hard he completely lost the shape of his body. As he tried to get Carnage, Scream, Agony and Phage to stop their unholy craft project he rushed to Lasher. The poor kid was a puddle.

In his history with Venom he had definitely seen the alien lose their own shape and become an amorphous, semi-fluid substance with sentience. The little puddle of Lasher shuddered and rippled as he tried to pick him up. Being less than a solid object meant the kid literally slipped through his fingers. Trying to hold onto him was like trying to grab a wet bar of soap. The other four kids were now watching and giggling at him. He soon realized that they were laughing because Lasher was evading him on purpose. Unable to keep up the game, Lasher regained his form a giggling mess. Peter was still rattled from the actual collision with the table but Lasher didn’t _look_ hurt. 

Oh yeah and through all of this Sleeper was wailing at the top of his lungs.

Sleeper had pretty much not stopped in two straight hours. His older siblings were apparently able to completely tune him out but the sound was wearing Peter down to his very last shreds of sanity. He couldn’t even fathom how the baby had the energy for this amount of bawling. How has he not passed out from sheer exhaustion by now?

The older kids ran into the other room leaving the mess in the kitchen behind them. Peter opted to follow them because he knew the mess would at least stay put. Of course when he got in there the Carnage, Lasher and Phage were tearing the cushions off the couch and beating the absolute shit out of each other with them. Phage’s cushion slipped from his hands and shattered a lamp. He couldn’t focus on that though because Scream and Agony were screaming in each other’s faces (it’s apparently where Scream got her namesake from because her voice was deafening).

“What’s wrong? Why are you fighting?” He wedged himself between them.

“She said she loves Sleeper more but I do!” Scream filled him in.

“No I do!” Agony screeched back, fangs and all.

Peter had never seen two siblings get into a fight over who loves another sibling more. It might even be cute if it weren’t contributing to his complete loss of control. 

Scream lurched and shoved Agony hard making Agony shove her back.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay, don’t push each other. You both love him.”

The two girls continued to verbally assault each other as loudly as they could, the other three kept rampaging through the whole house leaving a path of pure destruction in their wake and Sleeper was still having a total conniption. At his wit’s end Peter held Sleeper with one arm and dug in his pocket for his phone with the other and called the smartest person he knew.

“Hello?”

“MJ! I need your help! I can’t do this! I can’t!”

“Pete? What’s wrong?”

He could barely hear himself talk over Sleeper crying on his shoulder.

“Is that the baby or are you skinning a live cat?” She asked.

“He hasn’t stopped in two hours, MJ!”

“Then just call Eddie and they’ll come home.”

“I cannot call him. He’ll rub this in my face forever. I just need to rein them in and then it’ll all be peachy.”

“Well how about Flash? He’s their uncle, he spends lots of time with them.” She suggested.

“MJ you’re a genius! I love you so much!”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Tiger.” Her voice was alluringly sultry before she hung up leaving him flushed like that tone always did.

Peter put Sleeper down and took his phone to the otherside of the house where he could actually hear himself think. He could still hear the noise and it felt like what he imagined a warzone might be like and who better to help in a warzone than a soldier? He dialed Flash’s number and prayed for an answer on the other line.

“Hello?”

“Flash! Buddy, I need you!”

“Flash is out doing Anti-Venom stuff. He accidently left his phone here.” It was Andi who answered.

“Andi?! Can you come over here? I’m at Brock’s house and I really, really need help. You watch their kids all the time right?”

“Uh yeah, I do. Kinda busy tonight though.”

“Oh please, I hardly did anything on Friday nights when I was your age.”

“Yeah, Flash has told me.”

He groaned, he literally walked right into that one.

“Please, Andi. Please, I’m begging you.”

“....Fine. But only because I fear for the safety of any child left in your care.”

When Andi arrived and let herself in with the key she had, she took a moment to absorb the situation Peter had created for himself. She was a little surprised that the place wasn’t actually on fire. Peter rushed to meet her at the door and her eyes immediately landed on Sleeper.

“Wow. I’ve never seen him dislike anyone this much before.” She stated.

Recognizing Andi, Sleeper reached for her with one hand and pushed away from Peter with the other. The vigor with which the baby struggled to get away from him was nothing short of embarrassing.

“Like ever in his whole life.” Andi continued.

“Okay-”

“No I’m serious. He likes almost everyone.”

“Thank you. Thank you for that.” He replied to her amazement.

“Aw, it’s okay Sleeper, Auntie Mania is here.” She took him from Peter.

Sleeper stuck to her like glue and his hysterics died down into little hiccuppy cries almost instantly leaving Peter feeling incredibly inadequate. 

“Okay let’s assess the damage.” She walked into the living room.

She took note of the cushionless furniture, the broken lamp, a knocked over side table and two sisters still fighting about the same thing. Andi chose to address the girls first after Peter told her what they were arguing over. After hearing from both sides she asked them if Sleeper loved one of them more than the other. Agony and Scream thought about it seriously before answering that they didn’t think so. 

“So isn’t it possible that you both love Sleeper the most?” She inquired.

They seemed satisfied with this conclusion and then asked if they could watch Beauty and The Beast. One problem solved.

They found the other three playing in the backyard.

“Hey, don’t you guys know that the Lusus Naturae is out here this time of night?” She walked out to them, Peter hot on her heels.

“The what?” Phage asked.

“The Lusus Naturae.” She repeated.

“What’s that?” Carnage’s interest was piqued.

“A monster. But don’t call it a monster because it hates that.” She answered.

“I’ve never heard of it.” Carnage narrowed their eyes in doubt.

“What kind of monster?” Lasher seemed less doubtful however.

“Oh it’s huge, Lash. Bigger than the whole house. It’s cry can shatter glass and it has seventeen mouths with fire breath. It can fly too.”

“How come we’ve never seen it before?” Carnage was still on the fence.

“Because it can only get you if you’re in the backyard at night and Venom always scares it away.” She told them.

“But Dad’s not here!” Phage pointed out.

“And you’re in the backyard.” She added.

“And it’s night!!” Lasher finished.

It would probably be a lot harder to get them to believe in a huge, devouring monster if their father wasn’t...well, their father.

“She’s lying.” Carnage crossed their arms.

“I wish. Peter has seen the Lusus Naturae, haven’t you Pete?”

“Uh, yeah. Yes.” Peter stammered.

“And you’re best friends with Spider-Man who’s seen it too, right?”

“Yeah!” Peter was catching on to what Andi was playing at.

“And Spider-Man is terrified of it, right Pete? Like pee your pants terrified.”

“Yes.” Peter sighed.

“Carnage come on!” Lasher pulled on Carnage’s arm trying to get them to come inside but they didn’t move.

“Okay Car, good luck out here.” Andi shrugged and led the other two back in the house.

Lasher and Phage were more than content to watch a movie with their sisters if it meant they wouldn’t be eaten by an enormous, fire breathing and totally real nocturnal demon. 

Carnage was sticking to their guns but in an amazing stroke of good luck several fire trucks roared down the street. Rather unusual for a neighborhood like this but the noise was loud enough to cause discomfort to little symbiotes. The fear that Andi was right sent Carnage bolting into the house and locking the back doors.

Even though she couldn’t really take credit for the fire truck sirens Peter still stood awestruck at what Andi accomplished in less than half an hour. Five previously uncontrollable alien hybrid kids sitting quietly watching a movie and one alien hybrid infant not having a DEFCON 1 level meltdown.

“You’ve completely fucked up his whole bedtime routine by the way, you were supposed to put him down like two and a half hours ago.” Andi informed him nodding to Sleeper who was indeed still wide awake.

There was a routine. A specific routine. Eddie told him the routine. And he completely fucked up the routine. 

Peter groaned and ran his hand down his face.

“Can you help me get him to sleep?”

“I’ve been doing everything else around here haven’t I?” She rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

“When was the last time Sleeper ate?” She asked.

“Um, when his parents left so like 4:00?”

“It’s 9:30 at night Peter. Christ, no wonder the poor thing has been screaming his head off.”

“But that’s only five hours!” Peter attempted to defend himself.

“And he’s half Klyntar and _tiny_.”

”How could I have known he has to eat so often without anyone telling me?”

”Gee, I don’t know. Maybe he was trying to tell you something with his nonstop crying. We might never know.”

“Has mean ol’ Peter been ignoring you, Sleeps?” She cuddled him before she took a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up.

“I wasn’t ignoring him!” That kind of accusation was incredibly damning.

“Here, _you_ feed him. Make it the one useful thing you do tonight. I’m going to help myself to some of Eddie and V’s secret junk food stash they don’t know I know about.” 

Turns out Sleeper was a _lot_ different when his little baby needs were being met. Peter felt really guilty for thinking the kid was being a fussy brat before when he was just hungry and overtired because of Peter’s own lack of knowledge. He could definitely understand now why the baby wouldn’t be too fond of him.

When Andi came back she started making a pot of coffee.

“I don’t think coffee will help him sleep.” He quipped.

He couldn’t help it, it was a stress reaction.

“Shut up. You stressed this poor helpless infant out so much that this is the only thing we can even hope might put him to sleep after the night he’s had. Now get over here, stand next to the coffee machine and sway your body.”

Peter leaned against the counter as the sound of bubbling, percolating, hot water floated out of the small appliance. She had to make two pots but the sound did eventually lull the him to sleep.

“Pacifier and coffee pot. Puts him out every time. I don’t think even Eddie and V know that trick.” She said smugly.

The front door suddenly opened and Peter felt his gut drop. Eddie and Venom would walk in and see that Andi had to come and fix everything for him because he was grossly unprepared and they would undoubtedly make fun of him for the rest of time, tell everyone everything and blacklist him from ever setting foot in their house again (which might actually be a decent idea if tonight was any indication). 

But it wasn’t Eddie and Venom, it was Flash who was absolutely the last person he expected.

“Andi, there you are kiddo. I got home and saw your note that you were here. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s sunshine and rainbows, coach.” She gave him a mock salute.

Flash leaned on his cane, clearly relieved. Flash always had the habit of assuming the worst.

“He should be in bed by now, Pete.” Flash pointed at Sleeper.

God, did these two actually know everything about these kids? 

“See Peter? Routine. Turns out he totally sucks at this.” She informed Flash.

Flash nodded like he completely believed her and wasn't at all surprised.

“Okay, you shouldn't able to screw this up from here. We’re gonna bounce.” Andi said.

They left and he was all alone again. He focused on cleaning up the various messes around the house first and then he sat on the couch to watch the end of the kids’ movie before things inevitably went to hell again. Phage suddenly turned around and looked at him with a serious face.

“Do you really know Spider-Man?”

“Uh, y-yeah. I do. I’m really close with him.”

The others all turned around looking curious and interested.

He started listing things he (and only he) knew about Spider-Man, giving no hints he was actually the wall crawler. They all gathered around him on the couch wanting know more as they excitedly asked him wild and unpredictable questions with huge fanged smiles that somehow weren’t at all scary or creepy like they were on Venom. Even Carnage was interested in what he had to say though they mainly asked questions about how to beat Spidey which was slightly concerning but he filed that away for later. As he regaled them with fantastic stories of heroism he periodically glanced at Sleeper to check on him. The kid looked more peaceful now than Peter thought he himself ever looked in his life. As he spent more time with the older kids and kept an eye on Sleeper he could kind of start to see why MJ would want one of these. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusus Naturae is Latin for freak of nature (the more you know)


	31. Malice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringin this chapter back

Agony and Phage were chasing each other around the front yard when they heard some boys running down the street. A fluffy orange cat was being tormented and chased by the boys as they ran past the house. Agony stopped the playful chasing of her brother and watched stunned as the group ran by.

“They're gonna hurt that kitty!” the realization horrified the little girl.

She took off running after them trying to make up the space that had grown between them.

“Agony! Dad said to stay in the yard!” Phage cried out after her knowing it was useless and she was long gone.

We she caught up to the older boys they were in an alley, she almost ran past it. The boys had the little orange cat cornered laughing as they frightened it. The cat tried to get away but it was limping, it's front leg injured, most likely by these boys.

Back at home Eddie and Venom watched TV from the couch, a commercial came on and Eddie glanced out the window to check on the kids playing outside but he couldn't see either of them.

“Ven, can you see the kids?”

Venom slithered to the window and looked outside before squinting.

 **“Just Phage.”** Venom tugged at Eddie who stood up and went to the front door.

Phage was sitting on the front steps resting his chin in his hands.

“Phage, where's your sister?” Eddie asked.

Phage turned around with a startled and terrified look on his face.

“Um.” He replied.

“Where's Agony? She was out here with you wasn't she?” He tried again.

“Um?” Was all Phage could come up with.

“Phage honey you have to tell us where she went.”

“She ran down the street, she was chasing some boys. I tried to stop her!” He added at the end frantically.

Eddie whipped his head to look down the street, Venom forcing his legs to move.

 **“Stay here!”** Venom told their son as they took off in the direction Agony had gone.

Agony marched to the end of the alley boiling with rage.

“Leave it alone!” She yelled making the boys turn around.

“Get out of here you little freak.” One of them responded.

Agony growled and pushed the boy hard making him fall down. One of the other boys pushed her back making her stumble as the third boy grabbed her arms. The cat was still huddled behind the dumpster terrified. Agony didn't need her arms to fight back, she extended several appendages from her body and grabbed the boy holding her arms. She lifted him up off his feet, hissed and bared her rows of sharp teeth at him making him squirm. The other two jumped on her wrestling her to the ground, she was physiologically unique in a lot of ways but she was still only six and weighed about forty-five pounds. One of them pulled her hair and she grabbed a handful of his back. One of the boys climbed on top of her and she kneed him in the stomach. She tangled them both in a mass of purple tendrils when one of the boys freed his arm and pulled it back to punch her. She shut her eyes bracing for the impact of knuckles on her face when she heard an all too familiar roaring from the mouth of the ally. There stood her parents, nine feet tall, built and furious. The three boys very suddenly got looks on their faces that could only be described as shitting a brick.

Agony let out a frustrated noise, her parents never let her do anything by herself. The boys ran screaming out of the alley as she pulled herself up off the ground. Her parents rushed forward to her, her other parent receding back to her father's shoulder by the time they reached her.

 **“Are you okay?!”** Venom asked half angry, half concerned as her human father checked her up and down for injuries they were all pretty sure she couldn’t even get.

“I'm fine.” She groaned at what she perceived to be an overreaction.

“What were you thinking? You can't just start fights with people!” Eddie scolded his oldest daughter.

“I didn't start it! They were torturing that poor kitty!” She defended herself and pointed towards the dumpster.

She pulled out her parents' grasp and ran to scoop the cat up into her arms bringing it back to them.

“They hurt it's leg. We have to bring it to a vet.” She explained.

Eddie inspected the cat's leg and it was indeed injured, he sighed knowing she was right.

“Fighting isn't okay, Agony.” He told her.

“But you fight all the time!”

 **“That's different, we're grown ups.”** Venom explained.

“You could've gotten hurt.” Eddie added.

She huffed and lifted her arms with the cat in them indicating that it was much more important than a lecture. They left the alley and went to the nearest vet who patched the cat up and put it's leg in a splint. When they were done treating it Agony wrapped it back up in her arms as Eddie paid the surprisingly pricey bill.

“We're bringing her home, right?” She asked, the vet told them the cat was a she.

Eddie looked at his daughter's pleading face.

 **“Let's eat it instead.”** Venom said in the confines of his head.

“Absolutely not.” Eddie answered out loud.

“Please!” Agony begged her parents.

Eddie looked at her and he couldn't bring himself to deny her something that would make her so happy, he even felt his other relent to her request.

“Okay, we can keep her.” He sighed defeated as she beamed.

At home the cat purred and rubbed against Eddie's legs as the kids took turns petting her.

“So what are you going to name her?” Eddie asked Agony as he scratched the cat behind the ear,

“Malice!” She stated.

It was a strange name for a cat but considering what they'd named their own children they couldn't really talk her out of it.


	32. Separation Anxiety

Carnage and Phage were with Flash today and Scream and Agony were at sleepover so that left just Sleeper and Lasher at home with them. Considering that keeping track of one six year old and one three and a half month old was much easier than keeping track of their usual pack of six, it was especially embarrassing that they had completely lost both of them. On one hand Eddie and Venom were fairly confident that their two sons were still in the house somewhere but on the other hand they could have gone into their symbiote forms and slipped into the sink drain or some other equally terrifying scenario. 

They weren’t even sure how this unfolded. One minute they were playing with Sleeper while listening to Lasher go on (and on and on) about his day at school, then he put the baby in his bouncer to take a three minute call in the other room and when they came back both kids were gone. 

“Lash?...Lasher?....Buddy?” Eddie called out to no avail.

**“I told you we should have had them all chipped.”**

“I thought that’s what _you_ were for, can’t you sense where they are?”

**“Not since Sleeper was born, his chemokinesis inhibits my ability to detect him or the others if they’re with him.”**

“And you’re just telling me this now, V?” 

**“It hasn’t come up until now.”** Venom was being rather flippant about this, obviously not inclined to jumping to extreme conclusions like Eddie with his drain theory.

“The Snugapuppy bouncy is is still turned on.”

**“Bounc _er_ Eddie, it’s a bouncer. And I refuse to even acknowledge the word Snugapuppy. Why do humans insist on using the most ridiculous, vapid words when it comes to their young? You should be against them as a writer.”**

“I can’t really explain the global human concepts of infantilization, baby talk and the emphasis of innocence in our young right this moment but I promise we’ll get into it later.” 

**“I would like the children to maintain their innocence....But the words are still dumb.”**

The started at the epicenter of the mystery, checking behind the TV stand, behind the couch and in the toy bin. Next they checked the front porch and yard followed by the hall closet. The. Then backyard and kitchen. Under the kitchen table and in all the lower cupboards. Even the fridge and dishwasher...and of course the sink drain (thankfully clear of any baby symbiotes).

The downstairs bathroom and upstairs bathroom were empty too.

 **“Wait, wait, wait. Back up.”** Venom halted him.

He walked backwards to retrace his steps until he was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. All unremarkable except for a suspicious little lump under the covers in the middle of the bed. Venom snaked over his shoulder to give him their version of a fond smirk at their solving of the great mystery. They quietly approached the bed and peeled off the covers to find Sleeper and Lasher cuddled together and asleep.

Lasher blinked and squinted his opalescent eyes up at them.

“You’re gonna wake him up.” Lasher mumbled referring to Sleeper.

“Sorry kiddo, he can’t sleep under the covers.” Eddie have him a sorry smile at disturbing them.

Eddie slid his hands under Sleeper to pick him up and the second he barely lifted him he started to cry and sound decidedly upset. Eddie removed his hands and the crying stopped. He waited a moment before sliding his hands back under him and he sobbed again. Then Venom tried with the same results. Either of them touched him and he’d sniffle and whine.

**“Aw, Eddie let him stay.”**

Venom was even worse with spoiling the kids than he was and Sleeper has been the most spoiled since he was born- being the new baby of the family and all. A habit they had to phase out at the risk of spoiling him into a brat.

He sighed and stopped trying to move their youngest. As Lasher and Sleeper cuddled a little closer together they supposed that not separating them wasn’t a terrible thing to indulge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Target I saw a baby seat called a “Snugapuppy Bouncer” and it got me thinking about the sometimes silly nature of words


	33. Labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you whimsicalmuse for this adorable idea T_T

In all of Eddie’s career as a journalist he didn’t think he’d ever been on a phone call this long before. He was just calling for one single quote from a notable person regarding his latest piece and the guy was giving him his whole life story and then some. 

**“Tell him he’s not as important as he thinks he is and hang up.”**

Eddie covered the receiver and shook his head at the suggestion.

**“Give me the phone, I’ll do it.”**

They were walking in circles around the living room as the man droned on about his pretentious and apparently never ending accomplishments, Sleeper watching their every lap. 

“Yes, that is an outstanding achievement.” Eddie repeated the man’s statement back to him in an effort to hurry this conversation along.

“Mmmm.”

“I know not many people are that successful by twenty-five.” He was getting really tired of kissing this guy’s ass for one measly quote, but he was a cornerstone of the story.

“Mmmm!”

“And what are your thoughts on the proposed funding cuts to cover the CEO salary bonuses?” He really need this stupid quote.

“Mmm!!”

“V, stop humming.” Eddie thought to his other shortly.

**“I’m not humming.”**

“Mama!”

Sleeper’s little voice made him drop the phone completely, no longer caring about the conversation or his work obligations as the device clattered loudly on the floor.

“Sleeper did you just say something??” Eddie scrambled on his knees to their youngest.

The infant had evidently been trying to get their attention.

 **“Sleeper what did you say?”** Venom rose off Eddie’s back, clawed hands clutching his shoulders to lean forward past him.

Sleeper’s ever-luminescent red eyes focused on his other parent’s iridescent white ones.

“Papa.” Sleeper said it as more of a statement, like he was happy to see his father and wanted to try the name out. Not much like the impatient demand he’d just directed at Eddie.

“Venom! Sleeper is talking! He’s saying actual words!

 **“That’s right love, I’m your Papa.”** Venom placed their hand on his head, its size dwarfing Sleeper by comparison.

“And I’m- hey wait. Why did he call me Mama? Why am _I_ Mama?” Eddie interrupted his own sentence at realizing Sleeper’s choice of words.

**“You’re not going to make a big deal out of this are you?”**

“Sleeper, I’m Daddy. Say Dada.” Eddie pointed at himself.

“Mmmm…” Sleeper started.

“Dddddd.” Eddie tried to redirect the baby.

“Maaaa…”

“Daaaa…” Eddie kept trying and Venom just winced.

“Maaamaaa!” Sleeper reached for him eagerly and Eddie dropped his head between his shoulders.

**“It doesn’t matter what he calls you, darling.”**

“That means a lot coming from you, _Papa_.”

Sleeper squirmed and gave a small growl, irritated that he was clamoring for their attention all this time and still wasn’t getting it. Venom pulsed with a trace of guilt for accidentally neglecting his request and picked him up and pulled him in close to the two of them.

“Where did he even learn that? None of our kids have ever called me that! Sleeper, I’m _Dada_. Call me Dada.” He kept jabbing his finger at his own face for emphasis.

Sleeper stared up at him blankly.

“Dada!” Eddie repeated more desperately.

Sleeper reached up and placed his hand over Eddie’s mouth.

“Is he..Is he shushing me?” Eddie’s voice was a little muffled by the tiny hand that was definitely shushing him.

**"Kinda has a point though. Your planet is way too hung up on these arbitrary and nonsensical gender conceptions. You’re pretty much the only ones, most of the rest of the galaxy evolved past it centuries ago.”**

“Like you would know.”

**“I have access to a millennia old species Hive Mind. And I physically explored the galaxy. Planet to planet. With Flash, remember?”**

Damn that whole collective race knowledge thing and that Agent of the Cosmos gig.

**“I get your whole strict Catholic upbringing and general life on this planet seriously skewed your ideas of what kinds of things certain groups of people do in society but they are all made up and don’t matter in the slightest.”**

“Well it matters a little, V. We live here. It’s what’s normal here.” Eddie huffed.

**“Yeah, you left normal way behind when you met me.”**

“But I wanted at least something about our life to be somewhat...you know...ordinary.” He frowned.

 **“I don’t. I want our life to be _our_ life. Sleeper’s very first word was you. No matter what the word was, he meant you. Do you get that, Eddie? Our baby’s first ever vocalized thought was of _you_. In fact, I’m a little hurt but I’ll get through it.”**

Eddie and Venom both looked at Sleeper who took his hand off Eddie’s mouth.

“Mama.” Sleeper stated again, looking at Eddie directly.

Eddie’s sigh turned into a smile. It was his baby’s first word after all.

“Okay Sleeps, I’m Mama.” They both cuddled him.


	34. Rivalry

Carnage didn’t get what the big deal was. It was two words. They knew way more than two words. They knew at least a hundred more words than just two words. But somehow the one and only thing their parents had been doing all weekend long was trying to get Sleeper to say his two words.

Sleeper said his first (and second) word two days ago and their parents had been excitedly coaxing him to say them nonstop ever since. Sleeper had only said the words like three times today but their parents were still giddy and filming every occurrence on Eddie’s phone. 

Long story short Sleeper was getting every ounce of their parents’ focus this weekend and Carnage had had enough. Talking wasn’t that amazing, especially not two measly words. Their parents just left the room so this was their chance to put an end to Sleeper’s reign of attention theft. Carnage crossed the living room to where Sleeper was napping, at least where he was _supposed_ to be napping. When Carnage slinked up to the cot they found him waking up. This was the opposite of what they wanted because when Sleeper saw them he cooed and cried happily putting them in danger of being caught before they could pull off their genius plan. 

“Shh!” They shushed him abruptly before their parents could notice the noise or investigate it.

They scooped their baby brother up and extracted him from his current throne in the center of their parents’ universe. 

When Eddie and Venom came back Carnage ran to them and closely trailed behind them wherever they went. Something they did when they wanted attention but were also the kind of kid who would never admit to wanting their parents’ attention. Eddie and Venom knew their oldest liked to play aloof most of the time but they also both knew Carnage wanted their dads’ attention and affection as much any other kid did. They didn’t want to embarrass Carnage so they didn’t point it out but made sure to include them in all the little things they were doing. 

“What should we have for lunch, Car?” Eddie asked as he looked in the fridge at the options.

“Grilled cheese….and tater tots.” They responded. 

They had a strong preference for tater tots because it turns out the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.

 **“Sounds good Eddie.”** Venom seconded.

“Grilled cheese and tots it is.” Eddie pulled the food out of the fridge and set them on the counter.

Carnage climbed onto the kitchen counter for a better vantage point as Eddie and Venom made lunch. Everything was perfect, this was how it was supposed to be and as far as their parents knew their little brother was still napping in the other room.

But a few minutes later, to Carnage’s great annoyance, the sudden and all too familiar sound of Sleeper’s whiney little cries instantly got their parents’ attention. They started heading to the living room where Sleeper was supposed to be but stopped on a dime right in front of the hallway closet when they noticed that’s where the sound was coming from.

Carnage internally groaned as Eddie reached out and pulled open the closet door. Their flawless plan apparently did have one small flaw. One small flaw named Sleeper Flash Brock. Carnage couldn’t help but glare at the scene before them as both of their parents gazed into the closet where they’d hidden their baby brother (successfully, up until now they might add). 

**“Carnage, you wouldn’t happen to know why Sleeper is in the closet would you?”**

Eddie plucked their littlest sibling up and turned to look at them quizzically too. 

“Probably trying to find some peace and quiet in this place.” They answered.

Eddie sighed, whether out of amusement or defeat he wasn’t sure.

“Is there a particular reason you stuck him in there?” He asked their oldest child and only suspect.

Carnage crossed their arms and avoided eye contact as Eddie and Venom waited for their answer.

After a minute of enduring silence Eddie and Venom crouched down in front of Carnage.

“...I say stuff too...a lot…” Carnage finally mumbled with an uncharacteristically small voice.

Eddie and Venom were both taken aback by the explanation, in their shared thrill over Sleeper’s first words they failed to consider it might make another one of their kids feel a little left out.

Venom tucked a tendril under Carnage’s chin and lifted it a little so they were looking at each other. 

**“We’re sorry you felt ignored, Carnage. We just got excited and little bit distracted, it doesn’t mean we don’t love you too.”**

“Your Dad is right, Car. We love you more than anything and we could never love you any less than that.” Eddie reassured them.

Carnage’s mouth twitched in a hint of suppressed emotion before they took a few small steps forward until they were pressed into Eddie’s chest. Both parents smiled and hugged them.

“...When do you think Sleeper will say _my_ name?” They asked, voice a little muffled By Eddie’s shirt.

Eddie laughed out loud but did try to stifle it.

 **“Really soon, we bet.”** Venom supplies for him.

Carnage seemed to ponder that notion for a moment before giving a satisfied nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eddie and Venom love their kids _4000_ )


	35. Judge and Jury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly got a big wave of inspiration! I like exploring this theme, apparently.

Eddie was sitting on the floor and a cramming a cupcake in his mouth at Venom’s (pestering) request when Agony climbed onto his lap, standing on his legs and throwing her arms around his neck to hug him almost painfully tight. 

“Hey sweetie, what’s the hug for?”

“Because you’re my favorite parents.”

They were her only parents but it was still somehow flattering.

**“What a coincidence, you’re our favorite daughter.”**

“You say that to Scream too.” She observed astutely.

**”We can have two favorites.**

She responded with a huge sharp-fanged smile just like her father’s and hugged even tighter.

“Honey, we love you but you’re gonna squish your brother.” Eddie leaned back a little with Sleeper in their arms about to be eminently crushed.

“Love you!” She said before skipping away apparently done with their interaction.

“Remember we’re leaving in a half hour!” He called after her because none of them were ever ready when it came time to go somewhere.

Turns out they knew their kids very well because they were now pushing a full hour since he said that and they were just barely getting to the door. 

They were meeting Anne and Dan for lunch and they’d wanted to go out somewhere, something that made him weary whenever it came up. Being in busy and very public places made him anxious. Not really for himself, he was journalist and a damn good one, he was used to making a ruckus and getting attention. Back when it was just him and Venom things were different, if they didn’t want people to stare at him and the very not human being he was happily with 24/7 they didn’t have to show anybody they were there. A manifested hand holding his inside his pocket, a hidden tendril caressing the skin under his shirt, the smooth and confident voice in his head- all reassurances that his love was always there even away from the eyes of others. 

But despite all the weird shit that seemed to happen on a near daily basis in this city some people still reacted with unease, repulsion and morbid curiosity to Venom’s dangerous appearance and reacted the same way to the kids. While these people were the minority in New York, they both understood the reasons behind this group’s discomfort around _Venom_. He and his other did have a highly publicized checkered past and a well known penchant for killing and devouring criminals who may deserve it but were still of the Earth dwelling homosapien variety. 

But their kids have never done a thing to warrant or deserve those same strangers’ scathing looks and their disgusted body language. Eddie had always taken it upon himself to shield them from these behaviors of other people but he was starting realize he was inadvertently submitting to these ignorant opinions and imparting to his kids that they should feel like they need to hide, that they should remove themselves from places they aren’t wanted, that they should be ashamed. If he kept it up it would even start to rub off on Sleeper.

“You’re going to be late to your own funeral aren’t you?” Anne said as soon as they arrived to the chosen restaurant.

“I have six kids with zero collective attention span so yes.” He defended.

“Oh please, you’ve been like this since before kids were even a thought in your head and I would know.” She replied cheekily and without a trace of negativity.

“Annie was late to our first date...and almost our wedding...and our first marriage anniversary date.” Dan supplied leaving Anne looking suspiciously incriminated.

There was a small handful of people that Sleeper was always excited to see and having known them since birth he always became all wiggles and grins seeing his Godparents. His siblings shared the same excitement, Annie and Dan always correlated with cuddles, treats, gifts and being doted on and spoiled to no end (to Eddie and Venom’s slight dismay but powerlessness against). Phage wasted no time climbing onto Anne’s lap and asking for a milkshake knowing she’d undoubtedly say yes. 

The waitress came to take their orders and struggled to maintain any kind of steady eye contact due to her gaze darting to the kids every few seconds. Somehow her eyes quick darting back and forth was more annoying than if she’d just stared. 

“Do they uh, do the...little ones...do they…” She stammered.

“Are you trying to say eat? Because yeah, they eat.” Dan said bluntly.

Her face scrunched up in offense at Dan’s tone and she wrote down their orders, putting a lot of effort into not looking at the children as they happily told her what they wanted. Except Carnage who gave her a blank look that said they definitely noticed her avoidant attitude, Anne ordered for them.

Maybe the others noticed too but it didn’t deter their usual politeness that they absolutely did not learn from Venom.

As they waited and conversed with each other about everything from work to more insignificant happenings like who exactly is annoying them at work- in Dan’s case a very stubborn Chief of Medicine. A little girl Scream’s age at another table got her attention to give her a grin that showed off her missing baby teeth and an enthusiastic wave. Scream smiled wide and excitedly waved back to her even as the girl’s mother took one side eyed look at Scream, shook her head and took her daughter’s hand to lower it. Scream’s smile didn’t falter at first but she slowly dropped her hand. Looking a second longer before turning to her dads with a confused expression on her face.

It left a pit in Eddie’s stomach and a sharp unnameable feeling in his other. Venom saw and sensed the way these kinds of people felt, Eddie couldn’t possibly catch every single disdainful leer or grimace cast their way (he was only human) but Venom did. Each encounter with these passing yet permanent moments of human cruelty heralded temptation for swift and brutal correction. Unanswerable temptation that lapped at their conscious like waves smacking against rocks. Cruelty that could be aimed even towards someone just days old- which they’d learned with both Carnage _and_ Sleeper. 

Three days after Carnage was born they had to make an emergency outing to the store for a white noise machine or a nightlight or something, anything to get the kid to sleep because what they were currently doing was not cutting it and they were both running on fumes. Dan said a white noise machine might help and they were desperate. 

When they got there the sheer amount of _things_ in the baby store was overwhelming. Walls full of stuff they’d never heard of even in all of the extensive and obsessive internet research they’d been doing almost every day for the last three months. They visually sorted through mysterious and largely useless infant care items: diaper alarms, cry analyzers, astronomically expensive strollers with their own built-in sound systems. Staggeringly the list went on. 

One of the employees had been watching them like a hawk from the moment they walked in and Venom was automatically defensive and protective of their partner and child.

Carnage was held against Eddie. At only three days old, their new ability to see everything outside the foggy scenery of the womb still had them squinting most of the time. As if all the colors and brightness were too much to fully take in just yet. They were also starting to get unhappy, wanting to be back home where things were quiet and comfortable and starting to get familiar. Not in this annoying new place with fluorescent lights and bad tinny pop music coming from the ceiling.

They weighed the pros and cons of a fancier white noise machine that was also a light projector compared to another one that could sound like a heartbeat which Venom was confident would be more effective because _they_ could always hear his heartbeat and _they_ liked it. As they debated back and forth about the decision the employee who had been eyeing them had finally made his move and come over. 

“Excuse me. I’m sorry but this is a store for people with children. Babies mostly.” He started off rather politely.

“Oh, I do have a kid.” He patted Carnage indicatively. “I know I look way too young.” He joked.

The man looked at Carnage and visibly frowned, irking Eddie.

“I don’t think we carry the appropriate products for...your kind of....” He selected his words with a practiced professionalism that thinly veiled the grimace surfacing on his face.

“...My kind of kid?” He finished what the employee was trying to say.

The employee exhaled a short breath, clearly wanting to avoid further elaboration.

**“Wait for him to say it, Eddie. I want to hear him say it.”**

Then it dawned on Eddie what Venom meant. The store employee was uncomfortably but undoubtedly pointing out that Carnage was pretty visibly not human...at least not fully. And that was a problem. 

He’d been so absorbed in how elated they were about Carnage's arrival that everything else was taking a backseat the last few days. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him that anybody _wouldn’t_ be happy about it. 

That was the first time but it definitely wasn’t the last.

Sleeper suddenly stiffened up, buried his face in Eddie’s chest and gripped onto his shirt- a familiar ritual of his that always signaled impending doom. Well, if you considered a tantrum to be doom. Venom did. 

“What’s wrong, Sleeps?” Eddie asked their almost four month old as if he could answer and they wouldn’t have to solve the mystery on their own.

Sleeper sobbed loudly, clutched tighter to them and sent little green and black tendrils climbing up Eddie’s front, he was steadily becoming a little more adept at manipulating his form and had started using these extra extremities to get their attention when he wanted something.

“Mamamamama...” Sleeper babbled for Eddie and looked up at them with his face scrunched up.

“He’s probably hungry again and for that I blame you.” Eddie told his other, referring to their notoriously ravenous species.

Despite a valiant effort to feed him both a bottle _and _cereal puffs (a usual favorite lately) Sleeper didn’t want to eat and just pushed them each away while growling his little growl that would probably be as threatening as his dad’s someday but was just cute right now.__

____

____

“Hey! Shut your brat up!”

Everyone at the table turned around to see a husky but well dressed man at another table scowling at them.

“People don’t want to hear that little sub-human mutie throw a tantrum.”

Sleeper wasn’t a mutant so the derogatory term wasn’t accurate but still humiliating. Every parent everywhere knew the mortification of their kid melting down in public but a hybrid kid drew even more contempt. 

Anne suddenly lifted Phage off her lap and stood up so fast her chair almost tipped over. She quickly crossed the space between their two tables and planted herself in front of the man, crossing her arms and taking the same stance she used to command the courtroom. 

“What did you call my Godson?” She demanded.

“I didn’t-“

“Yes you did.” She cut the man off.

“The kid just-“

“Are you telling me you’ve never encountered a crying baby before?”

“Look lady-“

She cut him off again but this time by grabbing a glass of water off his table and throwing it his face leaving him stunned in silence. 

Eddie watched with his own stunned look while Dan sipped at his drink looking quite proud to get to call Annie his wife.

Anne strode back to them and laid some cash from her purse on the table.

“Let’s go.” And they all did what she told them to knowing better than to question her.

“That was so badass!” Carnage remarked enthusiastically.

“Language, Car….But it _was_ badass.” Eddie added.

When they got back in the car ready to leave the restaurant behind, Dan and Anne following in their car behind them, Agony piped up.

“Can I be Aunt Anne when I grow up?”

**“Absolutely.”**


	36. Mother's Day

Their kids had...abilities. Sleeper’s chemokinesis has by far been the most surprising and they were still discovering more and more new powers their son was a long way off from being able to properly control. Empathogenesis, disinhibition, sedation and euphoria were all on the growing list of things Sleeper could do and they got at least two phone calls a week from daycare about it. Their other kids weren’t slouches in the special talents department either; Phage’s eyesight was superior to any other being on Earth that they knew of, Carnage could shift their body into pretty much anything from spikes to axes to their absolute horror even though Car was always playing when they did it, Scream’s voice could border on ultrasonic, Lasher was fast (really fast) and Agony could project acid which had caused more than enough damage around the house over the last three years. The talents definitely came from Venom’s side of the family. 

Venom wishes they had the foresight to have predicted all of this before they had their children because maybe then they’d be slightly more prepared for times like this.

Omelettes and waffles. That was all they wanted for their beloved today. That’s it. But it was steadily becoming an impossible dream thanks to their spawn. Venom was able to hold their own form for a maximum of twelve hours without having to return to Eddie or another host (thank you Flash), currently holding six foot stature instead of their usual nine, and they were honestly starting to worry they’d run out the clock before this was finished. Sleeper was in an ecstatic mood this morning and was quite literally rubbing off on everyone else, lowering their inhibition, increasing their impulsivity and making them giddily euphoric. It was affecting primarily his siblings as if it was being aimed specifically at them while Venom was left exasperated and nearing the end of their rope prompting secret irritation.

Lasher was bolting around, Agony had impulsively shot acid out of her hands leaving a sizzling hole in a cabinet as well as dissolving a leg of the kitchen table leaving it half collapsed and Scream was laughing and shrieking so loud it was starting to hurt. All of their enhanced strength was resulting in everything being forcefully thrown around and breaking. Waffle batter and eggshells everywhere. They were too excited about doing this breakfast thing for Eddie to focus on actually making it. They’d never celebrated Mother’s Day before (only Father’s Day) but Sleeper’s new name for his loving progenitor had inspired Venom. Unfortunately they did have to include their kids in this because Eddie wasn’t Venom’s parent, he was theirs and the surprise gift should come from them. 

They realize now they could’ve just lied about it and left them all in bed.

“Papaaa!” Sleeper kicked and reached for them as he’s been doing every single time Venom turned their back to him.

Carnage accidentally tore slashes right through their siblings scrawled messages in the Mother’s Day card they were signing with their self-sharpened overly sharp talons, uttering a small but mostly indifferent “oops”.

Phage was reaching up to the still slightly taller than him counter top for the bowl of egg yolks only fall short and tip the bowl over onto the themselves and the floor leaving them both sticky. Apparently his outstanding eyesight didn’t see that coming,

“Dad, is it done yet?” Lasher paused his unintentional mixing of eggshell fragments into the last remaining good batch of batter.

**“Not even close.”**

“Oh.” He stated almost like he was well aware whose fault that was.

Venom was able maneuver around their extremely unhelpful offspring to eventually make the breakfast that was turning out to be their sole effort that the kids would get all the credit for because they loved their husband unbearably much and were going to take this bullet.

Once it was all ready the kids ran into the bedroom so insanely loudly they shocked Eddie out of sleep so hard he looked like he was mid-heart attack. Not really the loving awakening Venom had pictured but nothing about this morning had gone like they pictured anyways. 

Eddie groggily looked around and noticed what the card Phage was holding a centimeter away from his face said. 

“You’re really jumping onboard with this Mom thing aren’t you, V?” He inquired as they sunk into him with an affectionate squeeze, leaving Sleeper in his arms.

"Mumumuh." Sleeper rubbed his little hands through Eddie’s short beard.

**“How can you blame me?”**

Eddie smirked and nodded in convinced agreement.


	37. Amusement

Amusement parks were interesting places. Morbidly unhealthy food, money snatching rigged games, life threateningly rickety rides and huge and plentiful cracks in the asphalt ground that Flash kept catching his cane on. Meanwhile Felicia jumped every time and (unnecessarily) slapped her hand on his chest to stop him from possibly tripping. Despite the slight bruise that was probably starting develop on Flash’s sternum the kids were having a blast. 

Flash had won an almost impossible ring toss game to win Scream a tiger plush practically twice her size, Phage and Lasher were devouring their third funnel cake drowned in whipped cream, Agony had about six balloon animals in her arms not including the ones Felicia was holding for her and Carnage was jumping in line for their hundredth round on the biggest rollercoaster in the park. Dragging Flash along with them, Flash stumbling over his own prosthetics to keep up with the hyperactive second grader. 

Felicia sighed and sat down on a nearby bench to watch Flash and Carnage become a little red blur and a blonde blur once the ride started up. Agony suddenly ran up and Felicia assumed she wanted her balloon animals but then she started talking.

“Aunt Felicia! Where do babies come from?” The girl demanded to know.

Felicia choked and spit on the soda she was sipping and coughed.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“My teacher said grown up women know where they come from. You’re a grown up woman.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Is it a secret?” Agony pressed.

“Uhh, maybe?”

“Do you not know?” She inquired further.

“Eggs. They come from eggs.” Is what Felicia landed on.

“No they don’t! We have eggs in the fridge all the time and nothing ever comes out of the fridge.”

“How would you know?”

“I _know!_ Daddy would tell me, he tells me everything!”

“Then why don’t you ask _him_ about this?”

“I don’t think he knows.” She stated.

Apparently Eddie being a Grade A Certified Dumbass was really just the vibe he gave off to everybody. Even his own offspring. Agony took Sleeper’s hand when he held it up to her from his seat on Felicia’s lap, lacing her little clawed fingers with his even littler clawed ones and pressing their palms together.

“Sleeper didn’t come from an egg. I remember.” She added.

“You’re right, he came from a vending machine.” Felicia replied.

“No he didn’t!” Agony was indignant at the idea that her precious baby brother could have come from the same place as stale candy bars for the miniscule price of one dollar.

“He probably did.” Carnage said as he all but snuck up behind her.

“Okay, I think I’m definitely going to be sick this time.” Flash groaned putting all his weight on his cane for support if he actually hurled.

“Maybe you should lay off the doing whatever Carnage wants for a while.” Felicia hummed back.

“Then what kind of uncle would I be?” He smiled his Hollywood smile.

Felicia’s face flushed and she distracted herself by gently pinching Sleeper’s cheek- something she’s grown fond of doing. As much as she hated to admit any kid anywhere was adorable, this one was much more adorable than the human crop.

Thankfully Agony let her interrogation go and joined her other siblings in their goal to run all over the park in record breaking time. Dragging Flash and Felicia with them. The two of them were both very accomplished superheroes (or accomplished anti-hero) but this afternoon was exhausting them both beyond their expectations and it was time once again for even more fatty, fried, sugar coated snacks. 

As they waited for their snacks to be made Sleeper wriggled in Flash’s grasp and reached excitedly at the bundles of colorful cotton candy.

“Muyee!”

“What are you lookin’ at avocado?” Flash asked trying to see what he was so excited about.

“Muuuuyee!” He elongated the strange word like he was trying to make it clearer to them.

“I think he’s trying to say Mommy. I think.” Felicia guessed.

“Do you mean Mommy, Sleeps?” Flash tilted his head.

Sleeper squealed hearing the word, apparently that _was_ what he meant.

“What the hell about cotton candy could be reminding him of Eddie?” Felicia pondered aloud.

“Uhm, Eddie’s soft?” Flash rose an eyebrow as he tried to deduce.

“He can’t feel the cotton candy from here , Flash.” Felicia deadpanned back.

“Well I’m not an expert on the enigmas of the infant mind am I?” He shrugged.

 

After many more rides including the tilt-a-whirl, bumper cars, merry-go-round and the roller coaster yet again the sun was dipping below the horizon and the colorful neon lights started flickering on. Finally, the kids wanted to go on the ferris wheel to “see their house”. 

They all climbed into their designated seats- Carnage, Agony and Phage in one, Lasher and Scream in another and Flash, Sleeper, Felicia in the last. Well really just Flash and Felicia, Sleeper was passed out from the fun and was more like an accessory now. 

They sat paused at the top of the wheel, looking out at all the sparkling colored lights, keeping an eye on Carnage who was rocking their bench back and forth wildly making Agony and Phage laugh and scream below them. Felicia was absentmindedly wiggling her index finger as Sleeper held it in his sleep but momentarily stopped when she glanced over and saw Flash staring at her unabashedly.

“What?” She asked sharply as if she expected him to start teasing her or something.

“Nothing, you just look…” He trailed off at the end, suddenly shy which was unusual for him.

“Thanks.” She replied with the feeling that she knew what he was getting at.

Then Flash pulled the most cliche move ever created when he fake stretched and left his arm around her shoulders. Dork.

“What are you doing?” Amusement filled her voice.

“I, uh, is this bad? Should I not be doing this?” He asked more insecurely than before.

“No,” She chuckled “No not at all. It’s nice.”

“Cool!” He was giddy and it was as cute as he ever was.

They both gazed at each other, things were a lot different from how they used to be. Maybe this thing could work this time. Felicia decided it was worth a shot.


	38. All Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did cotton candy remind Sleeper of Eddie? Because sometimes Venom takes over Eddie's body to sneak Sleeper sweets without Eddie knowing that's why.

Then: Two Weeks Before Sleeper's Due Date

_Eddie groaned._

_“Your son is doing it again. Just like last night. And every night for the last week.”_

_**“Kicking you?”**_

_“Right in the kidneys. Why is he so entertained by this?”_

_**“When you’re moving around it rocks him to sleep, you are still now so he’s woken up. Admittedly inconvenient.”**_

_“Why aren’t you bothered by this like I am?”_

_**“Because unlike you and you’re squishy human body I do not have soft, sensitive kidneys to be kicked.”**_

_“So you get all the positives and I get all the negatives? How is that fair?”_

_**“It is not.”**_ Venom confessed.

_“Can’t you stop him? Or at least discourage him?”_

_**“He’s asserting himself, it’s healthy and I am proud of him.”**_

_“Asserting himself to me, V.”_

_**“If we don’t let him be independent he’ll end up overly clingy and weird after he’s born. Do you want him to be overly clingy and weird, Eddie?”**_

_Eddie crossed his arms and stubbornly didn’t answer the question._

_**"Maybe this will help you both sleep."** Venom suggested, silken ink tendrils emerging ethereally to pulse and swirl over the firm sphere of his stomach._

_The soothing touches did put Dad and baby to sleep, just like Venom knew they would._

Now: Tuesday

Sleeper wanted things his way then and he wanted things his way now.

Sleeper had been crying hysterically for three hours now on and off (more on than off). It was the earliest hours of the morning, the sun a long way from coming up. The other children were still fast asleep, they slept like rocks and Eddie supposed they got that from him. Before having kids and even in the interim between Carnage’s first months and Sleeper’s arrival Eddie slept like the dead. 

Sleeper's little face was pinched up, his red eyes watering and his cheeks tear stained. They'd been at this for what felt like an eternity. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to play, he didn't want to be cuddled- they couldn't decipher at all what he was asking for and it made them feel like shit parents. 

Eddie walked in endless circles rocking him, bouncing him, shushing him, humming to him, putting him down, picking him up- nothing was working. Eddie was so tired that his vision was starting to blur. But Sleeper would at least follow a pattern, he'd cry with his little talons gripping Eddie's t-shirt and after awhile he'd push away wanting to be held by Venom instead who would take over. Eddie sat on the bed and tried not to pass out, his other over his hands, arms and torso like armor until Sleeper inevitably pushed away from Venom wanting him again. The four month old was crying so hard he was trembling and Eddie couldn't tell if his wailing was getting louder or if he was just getting more tired. Eddie was sitting on the edge of the bed resting his eyes when his spouse nudged at the edges of the their bond.

**“Your turn.”**

Eddie mumbled unintelligibly and took Sleeper from them.

This was an unusual occurrence but not a non existent one, their youngest typically slept really well and they were counting their blessings that they didn't have to do this every night. Venom seeped under his skin and assisted in keeping him upright and moving. Eddie had his eyes closed again when he heard the bedroom door creak, cracking one eye open he was met by Carnage in their symbiote form peeking around the door snickering at them, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the light streaming in from the window. Sleeper's crying ceased as his eyes focused with recognition at seeing his sibling but quickly resumed again when his interest faded.

“Carnage Brock go to bed.” Eddie hissed.

“Aren’t we good parents to you, my littlest love? Why are you doing this to us?” Eddie asked in a mostly joking way.

Sleeper took a breath like was considering the question.

“Mamaaaaaa!!” The name morphed into another long and loud cry.

 **“We need help, I don't think he's ever cried this much in his life.”** Venom said.

“Who do we call?”

 **“Call Dan, call Dr. Steve, I don't care just call someone.”** They said, desperation seeping through.

He called Dan because he'd be the least mad about getting a call at 2am.

“Dr. Lewis.” He answered with a raspy sleep voice.

“Please help me.” Eddie half gasped.

“Eddie? What's wrong?”

“Sleeper's been crying for three hours and I'm gonna start crying too. Nothing's working.”

“Hmm. Fever?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“It's a little late for him to get colic so it's probably not that.”

“Not hungry, not sleepy, not bored, not lonely, I don't think he's in pain.”

“Well if he's not sick or hurting he'll fall asleep eventually.”

“ _That's_ your advice? You are literally a doctor!”

“My medical degree says he's fine but my gut just feels bad for you. Don't want to wake Annie up and I’m on call tonight, good luck!”

And he hung up.

He and Sleeper stared at each other both looking miserable.

“Darling. Precious. Light of our life. Please help us understand what you want.” Eddie begged knowing it would make absolutely no difference.

Eddie tossed the phone on the bed and took a deep breath and Venom wrapped a few limb-like extremities around Sleeper.

**“I'll take it from here. You’re going to bed now.”**

“I can't sleep.”

**“Eddie you could sleep through a nuclear strike.”**

“I can't bring myself to sleep while he's so upset.”

 **“You're not abandoning him out in a field.”**

Eddie could tell that if Venom had irises they'd be rolling.

**“Which is what my kind actually do by the way.”**

“Yeah...Yeah okay. But only for a few minutes.” He conceded.

Eddie sank onto the bed and despite the noise he was out before his head hit the pillow. He really had intended to only rest for a few minutes but when he woke up again it was dusky outside. He shot upright and found Venom coiled around a shapeless Sleeper. 

“He fell asleep?” Eddie said almost in disbelief.

**“Not really, he just wore himself out.”**

“I'll take that.”

**“If I move he will wake up again.”**

“Yeah, you're stuck there.”

Eddie moved so he was closer to them, arm hanging off the bed next to the crib.

**“Go back to sleep.”**

Eddie didn't hear it, he was already passed out on the pillow of his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only they knew Andi’s coffee pot trick


	39. Recede

The hospital was too sterile and too bright- both things that made Venom uneasy. The stinging smell of antiseptic permeating through the walls. So they spent most their time inside Eddie's body trying to repair the damage because medicine and surgeries alone wouldn't cut it. Eddie had an emergency operation twenty-six hours ago which sent Venom into his bone marrow so they wouldn't be separated, finding refuge in the porous tissue and stimulating it to help his body create more white blood cells. In the seconds, minutes and hours after the accident Venom kept Eddie's heart pumping manually from the inside until it could beat on its own again after medical intervention. 

Venom could heal Eddie from almost anything but this time they were too weak and injured from the fire that had almost consumed them both. The sight and smell and feel of Eddie’s charred clothes and skin seared into their every thought. It would take time to recover and regain the strength to heal their husband properly, relying on medical professionals to do the work in the meantime. It was one of the times in their life that they were grateful about not needing sleep, they could watch him day and night. Lending all the energy they could spare to his body.

Annie and Dan dropped everything to come here, Dan translating the medical jargon between them and the doctors. Flash arrived shortly after, Felicia was with him but Venom didn’t ask. Miles and Andi had both been kind enough to stake out at the house to watch the kids who didn't know what was going on. Two days passed like that before both teenagers had to go back to school after the weekend so Anne, Dan and Flash all started staying at the house- dropping the kids off at school, picking them up, making meals, playing, helping with homework, late night feedings. Filling in all the gaps their parents left in their absence. Venom finally gave Anne permission to tell them a little bit of what was happening, that their dad needed to rest but nothing else. Nothing about how bad it was. Nothing about how it was Venom’s fault. Nothing about how they failed to protect him.

Venom was examining Eddie's more comforting memories when Flash came in with Sleeper. Venom had asked Flash to bring him because he was too young to realize that Eddie was anything other than just asleep. He was too young to be afraid of what was happening or ask any questions.

Venom laid Sleeper on Eddie’s chest where he contentedly put his claws in his mouth and listened to his father’s heartbeat which always drew him into a happy calm. Venom hoped it would be good for Eddie to feel their little one there even if he couldn’t see him.

**“Thank you for bringing him, Flash.”**

“Sure thing, V.”

**“How are the others?”**

“They're holding up. Carnage is angry because they're scared. The others are mostly anxious.”

They stayed there in silence for a while before Flash spoke up again.

“You know I'm for you no matter what. You and the kids. I'll purge the Anti-Venom and we can rebond or...whatever you want.”

“Stop talking to them like he's dead, Flash. He's not dead.” Anne stood in doorway glaring at him with mist in her eyes.

Flash jumped.

“I didn't mean- I just...Sorry.” Flash stammered awkwardly.

**“No. It's appreciated Flash, really.” Venom assured them both.**

It was unsettling to hear their rumbling deep voice sound so uncertain, they were always certain of everything. Flash really did mean what he said, they could feel it in the remains of their former bond. Flash had always meant a lot to them and always would but they were in love with Eddie. He was their destined and that was different. They sat there for a few more hours, Anne coming in and out, Dan speaking with the doctors who apparently trusted him enough to divulge information and Flash striking up conversation but typically letting it die off without ceremony. 

Andi called and put the kids on speaker phone, they were really excited to talk to their parent. It was obvious they wanted to ask about Eddie but they didn't, probably having been instructed by the other adults not to. Dan and Anne fell asleep resting against each other on the stiff vinyl couch while Flash stayed awake with them. They protested and told him to sleep but he refused. They didn't want to admit it at the cost of his sleep but his presence really was a comfort. Once it got late, the quiet hospital halls even quieter with just beeps and hums echoing around, Flash left to take Sleeper home and despite their other friends in the room Sleeper’s leaving made Venom very lonely.

In the middle of the night there was a sudden jolt to Eddie's system, the man began sweating profusely and his breath and heartbeat quickened rapidly. His breath was stuttering and his heart was beating without any kind of steady rhythm but he didn't wake up. Anne snapped up and hit the emergency call button as the machine alarms rang. Venom receded into Eddie's bloodstream to keep the flow going to his organs. Doctors and nurses worked over him and Venom worked to stay out of their way, pooling in his limbs to ease their seizing. They were saying that he was going into shock, that he'd lost too much blood.

Eddie had been badly burned before Venom healed the puckered knitted scarring and they’d had been acting as his blood to replace the lost volume but it wasn't sustainable and probably wasn’t even a good idea. Venom could only feel that his blood pressure had dropped dangerously low when he started jerking and convulsing. One of the doctors hung blood bags on IV poles and pressed a needle under Eddie's skin. The blood tasted strange and unfamiliar and definitely not like Eddie but it was saving his life. The sweating stopped and his heart started beating normally again as they spent the next three hours feeding anonymous blood into his body. The more blood went in to him the less the symbiote resided in his bloodstream to make up the gap. Eventually they took their usual spot settled languidly under the netting of his cardiovascular system.

On the fifth day Venom felt much stronger and accelerated Eddie's healing until there was nothing left that wasn't in perfect working condition. They heaved his lungs to expand his ribcage and take in a healthy amount of air and the days long silence was broken by a gasp and cough followed by Eddie finally waking up.

“Venom?” He mumbled.

 **“Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you.”** Venom answered inside his mind sounding very irritable.

“What happened?”

**“You ran into a burning building, Eddie. I've never seen anyone do anything so inane.”**

“If it was so inane why didn't you stop me?”

Venom didn’t answer for a while.

**“You did it because a kid was trapped, suffocating and the fire department couldn't have gotten there in time.”**

Venom knew that letting a kid die was something even Eddie couldn't forgive and they never thought it would end up as bad as it did.

“I have a feeling you're the reason I'm alive, am I right?”

**“If you want to get technical about it then yes.”**

Eddie laughed and he felt Venom ripple under his skin, the symbiote's own unique form of a chuckle. A black tendril pressed the call button to alert a nurse that Eddie was awake.

**“Let's get you out of here. I can name six symbiotes who are anxious to see you.”**

 

There was a fraction of a second before the children and the adults registered that they had come in the front door where they all turned around to look to see who it was. They all stared at each other before it clicked that it was Eddie and Venom who were finally home after five days. The kids all tripped over themselves running to them, hugging them so hard it almost knocked them over. Eddie had never seen them like this before, he wiped the tears off Lasher's face with his thumbs and smoothed Agony's hair. Phage threw his arms around Eddie's neck and buried his face into his shoulder as Venom pulled them all in closer. Scream grabbed both sides of his face with her hands.

“You made everybody sad.” She told him firmly.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her pointedness and in his head he heard Venom agreeing with her.

“I'm sorry, princess. I won't do it again.”

Carnage stood away from their siblings with their arms crossed and a sour look on their face.

“Carnage, your dad is home.” Venom's deep voice stated.

Carnage's frown deepened and they turned their head away. Venom reached out and wrapped around Carnage's shoulder, Carnage looked down at their shoulder and then over at their parents. They held their gaze for a long time before their face relaxed into helplessness. They dropped their arms and lurched into them, hugging them tightly. After a lot more hugs the kids detached themselves from them and they stood up to lay their gratitude on Flash, Anne and Dan who were in the foyer with them.

That night after making absolutely sure all the children were firmly asleep and moving Sleeper into the girls’ room for the night Eddie and Venom wanted to celebrate their homecoming in a more adult way. Maintaining a sex life with five little kids and a baby was difficult but not entirely impossible if they were smart about it. Venom rose out of his pelvis and ran their hands from Eddie's shoulders, down his chest, over his abdomen and into his boxers- the man already growing hard. Venom grasped Eddie and stroked him making him gasp sharply. Eddie tossed his head over exposing the side of his neck which Venom slid their tongue up from his collarbone to his earlobe, gently biting the sensitive skin. The stimulation made Eddie unconsciously draw his knees up and spread his legs in a Pavlovian way to which Venom gladly obliged. Pressing a hard extending a mass of themselves into his tight entrance, inching in slowly as it grew thicker, stretching him the way they knew he liked. Eddie's eyelids fluttered and his brows knit together. 

“ _Ahhn_ fuck.”

Venom was dragging their sharp teeth along Eddie's jaw when an unmistakable cooing came over the baby monitor on the nightstand. Eddie's eyes snapped open and he looked over to it, they were both still and quiet for several seconds listening to the nearly inaudible babbles. Eddie moved to get up but Venom pinned him down to the mattress stopping him.

“We gotta get him.” Eddie struggled slightly.

**“We don't. He's not even crying.”**

“He’s…” 

**“He doesn't even want anything, he'll go back to sleep in a minute. We can't run to him everytime he wakes up. You're going to give him a complex, Eddie.”**

They stayed there for several more moments until the noises stopped and turned back into soft breathing. A surefire sign that he was sleeping soundly. Eddie's eyes dragged from the monitor back to Venom who hovered above him. He reached around Venom's neck and pulled them towards him, giving the signal to go ahead.

Venom coiled tighter around his cock making Eddie let out an uncontrolled loud moan. They obstructed his mouth with their tongue before the moan could peak, they loved hearing him but they couldn't wake anybody up, especially after that close call. Eddie writhed under them gripping the massive biceps of their manifested upper body as they thickened further and began pumping in and out of him slowly.

Tendrils snaked down his legs and wrapped around them just to feel his tensing and relaxing pattern from the outside. His hips lifted off the bed and bucked desperately for some sort of friction and as far as Venom was concerned, what Eddie wanted Eddie got. They enclosed around his length fully and applied the right amount of pressure. Eddie gasped and moaned around the tongue still filling his mouth. Venom brushed along Eddie's swollen lower lip to wipe away some escaped saliva while Eddie moved to claw at the expanse of their back in a way that would draw blood from anyone else. As Eddie thrust into them more quickly they quickened their own pace inside him, working him up as sweat started to bead up along his chest and temples. They pushed further into him, reaching the spot that made his knees shake, prodding it with a steady repetition. Eddie's urgency soaked all the way through Venom as they reveled in his heat, feeling everything he was with the added bonus of knowing they were the one making him feel it. Eddie had lost the ability to continue his own thrusting, hips jerking purely on nervous stimulation, so they were happy to stroke him in time with their own thrusts.

“ _Haaah_ , oh God, V...” Eddie quietly whispered it like a prayer.

Venom didn't have the concept of God or religion in their own background but people here on Earth tended to take it pretty seriously so the idea that they could elicit such pleasure from Eddie that only an omnipotent being could help him now was quite a compliment. They ran their tongue from the prickle of hair above his base, over his stomach and the spread of his chest to tug and tease at his now leaking nipples. They thickened themselves a fraction of an inch inside Eddie mid-thrust and the man tightened around them. He clutched the sheets with a grunt as he came white and hot onto the two of them. He stayed there for a moment- sweat glinted temples, arms fallen to his sides, palms upturned and gasping for air. A sight Venom knew they'd never tire of. Venom relinquished their corporeal form to more fully wrap around Eddie and they lay there entangled in each other. 

Venom felt a sudden pang of shock course through Eddie's mind followed by him grabbing the baby monitor off the nightstand. 

He pressed it to his ear, holding his breath and listening intently.

 **“Still asleep?”** Venom asked inside his mind.

“Still asleep.” Eddie sighed relieved and flopped back onto the bed.


	40. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forty chapters?! Thank you all so much for reading and encouraging me to continue this fic and the antics of this symbrock family who have become a big joy in my life :)

Which one of Sleeper’s siblings’ names he would say first had become somewhat of a high stakes competition between Carnage, Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream. Since Eddie had won first place with Venom claiming second, the kids were all vying for third. Eddie being just a tad smug about being Sleeper’s very first word (even if said word did initially flabbergast and embarrass him a little) by playfully rubbing it Venom’s face despite his spouse coming in at number two by literal seconds. After a few days the kids’ competition was starting to turn a little aggressive. 

Phage had started using a classical conditioning approach by saying his own name to Sleeper and then giving the five and a half month old a sip of juice so Phage’s name would inevitably equate to getting sweets. Much to Eddie’s chagrin and Venom’s amusement, Sleeper liked this tactic very much. Scream was using some kind of strange subconscious sleep therapy method which she employed by repeatedly whispering her name to her younger brother whenever he fell asleep and because of his very young age and need for naps this happened several times a day. 

Lasher (as usual) was the most easy going about the whole thing, not really the type to buckle under the pressure of heated competition. He would just casually narrate playtime with Sleeper like he always did. If you didn’t know Lasher you wouldn’t even think he was participating in the game but Eddie and Venom were his dads and did notice the very slight- almost immeasurable- uptick in how much Lasher was speaking out loud to no one in particular the last few days. While Carnage (as usual) was the one nudging things into less friendly fire. They weren’t so much saying _their_ name to Sleeper more but instead loudly interrupting anyone else saying his or her own name. Or someone else’s name. Or even just words in general that weren’t Carnage’s name. It was becoming a little vexing for the whole house. 

Their daughter Agony was at both an advantage and disadvantage here. The disadvantage with her name being a full syllable longer than anyone else’s and therefore more difficult for baby hybrids to say. The advantage being that she’s been talking to Sleeper about every last thing she could think of to tell him every single day since before he was even born. 

Over the two and a half months leading up to Sleeper’s arrival it didn’t matter how early they woke up or how quietly they snuck out of bed, Agony would always hear them and always come running down the hall each and every morning since learning of her impending new sibling’s existence. She’d start off by pecking and saying good morning to the round bulge of his stomach and proceed to talk to it almost nonstop through breakfast, getting ready and even while brushing her teeth until she was dropped off at school. If it weren’t for the school day Eddie probably wouldn’t have gotten any work done at all for the whole two and a half months. Then she’d come home from school and tell his stomach all about her day and keep talking even when Eddie inevitably dozed off on the couch while Venom kept an eye out because the then five year old made it clear that she really wasn't talking to either of _them_.

"Then I told Scream that if she wanted to play then _she_ had to be the bad guy-" Agony was rambling.

**"Why would you make your sister be the bad guy?**

"Dad, its rude to eavesdrop and the baby can't hear me when you talk." She paused her chat to inform her father of their rudeness and Venom took the rejection with a surprised sulk.

When they finally brought Sleeper home she continued their one-sided conversations without missing a beat. 

Turns out all that dedication to brother/sister bonding pays off because they were all sitting at the table when Agony bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Good morning!” She beamed the greeting like she always did and it must have triggered something deep in Sleeper’s consciousness because he instantly looked up and pointed to her.

“Aaaaa!”

It wasn’t her full name or even half of it but every one in the room knew what he meant and who he was talking to.

Venom was grinning wide just like Agony was as Eddie tried to reel in his own equally huge thrill for the sake of their other kids who looked pretty disappointed right now.

“That doesn’t count it’s not a word!” Carnage protested.

 **“It’s a word to him.”** Was Venom’s verdict.

Agony excitedly climbed onto the chair next to Sleeper and clasped his face making him shriek out a little laugh before kissing his forehead, ecstatic to finally have her baby brother talking back to her.


	41. Prompts

Hey symbabes! After forty whole chapters I’m opening up for prompts! If you have an idea for a chapter about this silly little family make sure to leave me a comment below!

Limit one per customer for now ;)


	42. Parent/Teacher Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overwhelmed with joy and gratitude over the response for prompts I've gotten! A few of you asked for Parent/Teacher Conferences so I started with that. I'm tackling these in no particular order so don't worry if it takes time to get to yours!

“In all my years teaching I don’t know that I’ve ever had a first grade student as thoughtful and sweet as Lasher is...” 

This was the best part of Parent/Teacher Conference Night. Eddie and Venom were listening to the first grade teacher give an absolutely glowing report of how wonderful Lasher is. This is why they always asked about Lash first- everyone always had nothing but good things to say about him. He was just that kind of kid and they were always so proud to be his dads. They’d be a little remiss to deny bragging about him every now and then.

“Your other son Phage is wonderful too, though he can get pretty exuberant.” The man smiled as he flipped through some notes on his desk.

**“Is that how humans say ‘out of control’?”**

The teacher laughed out loud and grinned.

“I wouldn’t call Phage out of control, Venom. He just gets excited.” 

**“That is a polite way to put it. Phage’s energy could power the East Coast.”**

Everyone at the school knew all about Venom and their relationship, they had to. How else would they explain their kids? Luckily this was a very inclusive elementary school with a significant mutant and inhuman population among the students which is why they picked it in the first place. 

“I’ve noticed that Agony and Scream can sometimes get competitive with each other, do they do that at home too?” The teacher asked pausing his paper shuffling to look back up at them.

Eddie and Venom’s shared consciousness drifted to the three separate times the girls had engaged in competition with each other just this week. First was the race to see who could clean their shared room the fastest (they didn’t complain or intervene on that one). Then it was betting on when Sleeper’s naptime would end accompanied by silent anti-nap tactics like Agony blowing on his face and Scream removing his pacifier to get him to wake up, resulting in a very unhappy baby and a time out. Then last night it was who could eat all of their dinner first followed by tummy aches.

“Now that you mention it the girls do have something of a rivalry.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Venom grinned, very proud of their two daughters and their penchant for not taking shit from anyone including each other.

Sitting down for Carnage’s parent/teacher conference was not unlike sitting in the principal’s office after getting in trouble. The knowledge of forthcoming judgment hanging over your head. Eddie and Venom still both maintained that Carnage was not a bad kid. Carnage was just...Carnage. 

“Carnage is definitely... _independent_.” Is what she decided to start with and Eddie felt himself groan internally. Or maybe that was Venom.

**“And by that you mean…?”**

“Let’s just say they want to be in charge more often than not. But that’s not always a bad thing. Just an intense thing.” She finished with a good humored laugh. Not everyone was as gracious when it came to dealing with Carnage.

“For instance, yesterday at recess the class was playing Red Light Green Light and Carnage was having a little trouble with the concept. Whenever we said Red Light and the other children stopped, Carnage would keep going with the insistence that not following that rule was the easiest way to win. This of course inspired the other children to ignore the game rule too. It all deteriorated pretty fast after that.” 

Eddie’s shoulders slumped very slightly as a shock of even more unexpected pride coursed through him from Venom.

**“They’re a good leader, Eddie.”**

And the following groan definitely came from him.

Eddie knew that the very bright and colorful rug in the room was stimulating to the babies but it was starting to hurt his eyes so he tried to focus on the pastel colors that covered the walls around the big windows. Minutes later he was trying to decipher the meaning behind an abstract, scribble drawing hung on the wall when he felt the equivalent of a poke in his bond with his spouse.

**“Eddie pay attention.”**

Oh sorry.

The teacher, a very warm and maternal woman in her early thirties with whom they left their youngest three times a week, was talking to them about Sleeper’s time at daycare and his day to day activities there. It was parent/teacher conference night so this was one of the many obligations that came with the whole having kids thing. They just never knew that even the _daycare_ would want to confer with them. After all, how much could a baby that's not even five months old yet possibly get up to?

“I’m sure you both know that Sleeper is well ahead of the curve cognitively. Already saying his first words at only four months is nothing short of remarkable. His physical development is also right on the fast track. It makes the other parents anxious about their own babies when they see what Sleeper can already do at this age but I’m quick to assure them that most of it can be chalked up to his parentage.” She smiled and winked at that last bit.

**“Our son makes other humans feel their young are inferior and I like that.”**

Eddie was just thankful Venom only said that in his head.

But they were both very relieved to be hearing positive things about their baby from the daycare teacher this time around. Carnage had gone to a different daycare back before they moved into their current house from their old apartment and was pretty much a mischievous hell raiser from the second they got there. They used to get at least one phone call a day from the teacher about Carnage doing _something_ outside the realm of socially acceptable baby behavior.

“So he’s good when we’re gone? His siblings are all older than him and give him anything he wants and we can tend to dote on him too. We just don’t want him to turn into a brat because of it.” Eddie admitted to her.

“Brat is the last word I’d use to describe Sleeper.” She waved off his concern.

“Except…” 

Eddie’s relief was cut short by the additional word.

“Except?” 

“Sleeper has a small habit of using his abilities to put the other babies to sleep if they’re playing with a toy he wants or something of that nature.”

“He what?”

**“That’s my boy.”**

“I get the feeling he’s not used to having to be patient for things.” She smiled knowingly at them.

Eddie flushed because, yeah, Sleeper’s never had to want for anything in his whole very short life.

“We should have saved Lasher for last.” Eddie lamented as they walked across the parking lot towards his motorcycle.

**“Yes we should have. That went a lot better than I expected though, I am proud of our children.”**

“You’re proud of the kids no matter what they do, V.” He pointed out.

 **“Come on, so are you.”** They nudged him from within.

“Yeah...Yeah okay, that’s fair.” He grinned back.


	43. Doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for an angsty return of Eddie's dad so here he is, back to bother the whole family.

It reminded Eddie of those scenes in bad horror movies, like when the busty twenty year old girl is on the phone with the murderer and realizes the call is coming from inside the house. 

His father was here. At their house. On their doorstep. Flesh and blood.

**“Eddie, it is no longer your sister’s wedding and I am going to kill him this time.”**

“Who the Hell told you where to find us?” He found himself more angry than anxious this time around.

“Eddie, son-”

“No! You don’t get to be here!” He had to grip the door frame just to stop himself from punching the man.

“I got the address from your sister. In a way I’m not proud of. I told her we needed to go over my will and she agreed to meet with me somewhere public. She left to use the bathroom and I got this address out of her phone.”

“You’re such a piece of shit, Carl.”

His father looked taken aback that his son called him by his first name.

“I wasn’t lying about the will. We need to go over it.”

“I don’t want anything of yours.” 

“Eddie I-”

“I know you’re wealthy, I don’t care. We don’t want any of it.” It wasn’t even a subject of consideration for him or Venom. 

“You wouldn’t even take it for your children, Eddie?” The man had genuine curiosity in his voice and it made Venom burn under Eddie’s skin.

“Oh, are they children to you now? Last we spoke they were abominations.” He couldn’t even help the way he spat the words out.

His father took a breath and lowered his head.

“I’m dying, Edward. End stage cancer. The doctors say it’s bad and there’s not much time left for me. They said to get my affairs in order. This is something I desperately want to mend, I don’t want my son to hate me right up to my last breath. But more than anything, Eddie, more than anything I want to meet my grandchildren. Even if it’s just once. Because no matter what I said or how I’ve felt in the past that’s what they are. They’re my only grandchildren.”

Eddie thought that his elderly father looked older than ever to him right now. Older than it ever occurred to Eddie that he could be. He wondered if Mary thought the same.

**“You do not deserve to know them.”**

“Was..Was that the-” 

His father stopped before trying again. 

“Was that Venom?”

Eddie steeled his jaw and nodded, feeling more confident with his other having his back on this.

 **“Have your back on everything, Eddie. Always.”** Venom silently reminded him.

“They’re right. You don’t deserve to know them.” He spoke again to his father. 

“Eddie if they’re yours, I’m their family.”

“They have a great family without you. Go home before I call the cops or something worse.”

By _worse_ he very obviously meant letting Venom take the initiative they so badly wanted to- even now, buzzing in his chest.

Before any of them could say anything else there was a small little someone wrapping arms around Eddie’s leg. 

“Hey you’re that mean old man!” It was Scream hugging his leg.

“You have wrinkles.” And Agony on his other.

“Daughters?” His father said the word like he was gonna cry. 

“You have two little girls, Eddie?” He looked back up at them with tears starting to build.

His question and surprised voice made them both think he must not have gotten as good a look at the kids as they thought two months ago.

Carl pushed some hair off Agony’s forehead but both Scream and Agony had narrowed white eyes. Eddie quickly pulled Agony back and out of his father’s reach. They remembered the scene at the wedding and even though they didn’t know what was said or who this person was they knew the ordeal had bothered their dad. Anyone that bothered their dad was not okay with them.

“Daddy, you and Dad aren’t done playing with us. Come back!” The girls chose to ignore him completely and address Eddie instead.

“Okay, we’re coming.” He smiled and ran a hand through the seemingly infinite layers of fine, spindled strands of her symbiotic composition that constituted Agony’s hair. Her’s was straight while Scream’s fell in curls and waves, it always enchanted him which Venom found endearing and so distinctly Eddie. 

“Go home.” Eddie said finally before closing and locking the door.

To wash off the encounter Eddie and Venom poured all their shared energy into playing with Agony and Scream.

Unfortunately that incident on the doorstep wasn’t the end of it. 

Carl had evidently stayed in town despite Eddie’s order they both had desperately hoped he would follow. He didn’t want to call his sister about this yet because it would only stress her out and make her worry, but he was going to tell her eventually. 

He couldn’t really think out the details of that right now because he was staring at his father who was standing awkwardly out of place on the other side of the playground watching both them and the kids. 

Every now and then, when they were not fully in control of themselves, Venom would make more animalistic and predatory sounds. Low, guttural growls and fuming. They rattled around his own throat and chest. It was happening now and he could feel the seething radiating off of them. He could sense their line of thought, that his father had essentially cornered them somewhere they couldn’t control things. Somewhere they couldn’t protect their family in a physical manner. The weather was nice and there were young children everywhere. Too many fragile bystanders to rupture into violence. 

After leaning his weight from side to side for several minutes Carl finally made the walk over to them. Eddie just kept watching the routine chaos of kids playing, keeping an eye out for any playground bullies that might try to push one of their kids in the sand or something. 

Carl settled next to them shifting his eyes from the kids to him and back to the kids. Glancing frequently at Sleeper who was persistently trying to grab Eddie’s stubble which was too short to be grabbed at all. The baby loved to tug the beard he had been sporting the last few weeks but he shaved yesterday and Sleeper was not pleased about it. The feel of small hands rubbing his cheek and pointed claws scraping across his skin was a welcome distraction from the many physical sensations being caused by the current situation.

“Muh Muh!” Sleeper cried to him, unhappy about his fruitless tugging efforts leading Venom to give him a bundle of overlapping tendrils to pull at instead.

“Mama? I think the kid’s a little confused.” Carl seemed to be attempting humor.

Eddie train of thought ground to a halt at that statement and he couldn’t bite his tongue.

“He’s not _confused_ about anything. He can call me whatever he wants.” There was heat in his tone now despite all his work to remain unbothered.

“He’s a boy? I have two granddaughters and a grandson...a-and the other three, of course. Are they boys too?” His voice was filled with pride and it angered Eddie to no end.

Goddamn it, he was revealing things by mistake. He didn’t want his father knowing a single thing about their kids. No names, no genders, no ages, no anything.

“Please explain to me _how_ one goes from calling a child an _abhorrent deformity_ to suddenly wanting to be a loving grandfather or whatever the hell it is you’re trying to do?! Explain it to me, Dad. Really. Please!” He was really going off now.

“.....Dying, Eddie. That’s how. You and your sister are the only good thing I ever did and you’re only good because you got away from me. I know that. But I don’t...I don’t want to die alone. I know I don’t deserve anything from you but you’ve always been a better man than me. Better father too, clearly.” 

Eddie and Venom were no strangers to near death experiences so they had a general understanding of the whole mortality thing being able to change someone’s mind but they still barely had a very small splinter of sympathy for him. 

As he grasped at the fluttering tendrils Venom was providing, Sleeper tucked his face into Eddie’s neck not thrilled with being watched for so long by a stranger.

“Agony said you’re that jerk from Aunt Mary’s wedding!”

Shit. That voice was unmistakable even without looking.

Phage was both very excitable and not at all shy, he was always saying hi to strangers and talking to almost anyone who would let him. 

“I was a jerk at your aunt’s wedding, I hope you can forgive me for being such a big jerk.”

“It’s okay.” The six year old decided because unlike his parents he was very forgiving. Even to people who didn’t deserve it.

“What’s your name?”

Shit, no. Was it wrong to tell your kid to be quiet and go away? Just one time?

“Phage! I’m six!” Phage always introduced himself with both his age and name like every little kid.

And now his father knew two more things about their kids. Fantastic.

“Hi Phage, I’m your grandpa.”

Eddie inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as Venom groaned so loud he wasn’t even sure if it stayed inside his head.

“And what’s your little brother’s name?” Carl knelt down so they were eyelevel.

“Sleeper! He can say ‘Mama’ _and_ ‘Papa’ now! And almost Agony’s name too!” Phage was always proud of his little sibling’s accomplishments.

**“ _Phage_. Darling, go play.”**

“Ooookay.” Phage said it with a sigh like playing was becoming tedious and he wanted to keep talking with the adults.

His father had now learned three out of six names they never wanted him to know. Before Phage turned around his father rested his withered hand on top of Phage’s head and smiled at him so warmly and fondly it hurt Eddie to see it with the knowledge his father had never once looked at him that way.

**“Don’t think that way, love. He is an old man with a lifetime of nothing besides regret. You are far more loved than he ever has been or ever will be.”**

_Thanks, V._ His thought swept along their bond gently but sincerely.

“So two grandsons and two granddaughters then. Eddie they’re all so beautiful. Truly.” His father said with even more fondness.

“Shut up.” Not his greatest response but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Carl sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

His father turned and placed a hand on Sleeper but it rested there only briefly before Sleeper whined, pressed his face into the side of Eddie’s neck and fussed. An ink black tendril wrapped around Carl’s wrist and quickly forced it off.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset him.”

**“I’ve told you before, do not touch him.”**

“Or any of them.” Eddie added.

“Eddie, this doesn’t have to be as hard as you’re making it.” Carl was pleading now.

“Well it sure as shit can’t be easy. Not after everything you’ve done to us. You’ve gotten a look at them, now get out of here.” Eddie wouldn’t look at him, choosing to look at Sleeper instead.

“Will you at least tell me the names of the other three? Agony, Phage, Sleeper. Who are the others?”

“Go. Now.” Was the only answer either he or his spouse would give.

His father sighed once more but with an air of finality before placing a firm hand on Eddie’s shoulder with a small squeeze.

“I love you, son.”

And then he left.

Carl walked down the busy but insignificant New York City street and entered an innocuous bank. He presented his ID to the teller and she led him into the back. Using a small key he opened the safety deposit box that matched the number he was given. He removed the instrument he was given that looked like a harmless wedding band on one side but had a small, sharp blade hidden on the other that allowed him to pull a small sample from each child he was able to come into physical contact with. No way Eddie or Venom could have caught it with the way he made sure to position his hand. He dropped the blade in the box and pulled out three vials from his breast pocket. Each neatly labeled.

_Hybrid Sample F_

_Hybrid Sample M 1_

_Hybrid Sample M 2_

He placed them in the safety deposit box and left to catch his flight back home. Someone from the Life Foundation would be by to pick up the samples soon.


	44. Helpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter to come after the last one!

“Why are you so mad today, little guy?” Eddie questioned their youngest, holding him up in front of them and bouncing him a little in a futile attempt to cheer him up.

Sleeper narrowed his eyes and hissed back at him.

He was, for an unknown reason, very angry today.

**“He is has not had enough phenethylamine lately, it is making him grumpy.”**

“What? What do you mean not getting enough? _You’re_ supposed to be taking care of that!”

**“I am taking care of it, I am running out of saved up phenethylamine for you to feed him and it is stretching thin. You’re not intaking enough for both me _and_ the little one so you are the one dropping the ball.”**

“Well when will we run out?”

**“In a day or two. We need to consume some more as soon as possible. As you can see it is starting to affect him.”**

“Why isn’t affecting you? You’re usually sensitive to it too.”

**“He is a small, developing, half-Klyntar infant who is only a few months old so he needs significantly more of the chemical than I do and significantly more than the other children do. We can go longer periods than he can. There is a reason he has to eat so many times a day.”**

“All babies eat a lot of times a day. Does he eat that much more?”

**“Yes, Eddie. All the children eat more than human ones with Sleeper eating the most. Way to pay attention to their needs.”**

“ _Hey_ , this is your arena. Will chocolate work?”

**“It would take a lot of chocolate. Flesh would be better to start with. The other children should have some too while we’re at it.”**

“Would it really be better or is it just what you want?” Eddie smirked.

 **“We will compromise. Chocolate for the older children. Flesh for me.”** Eddie could feel their grin.

“Fine, don’t say I never do anything for you. We’ll get a sitter and go out tonight.”

 **“Good, it's been awhile since our last date night.”** They agreed.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lasher had only overheard the first half of the conversation before he was overcome with the need to help. So the little boy grabbed his backpack and his dad’s wallet, unlocked the front door and set off into the world to solve this problem for his parents and Sleeper. 

Lasher didn’t exactly know which direction the store was so he picked a direction at random and felt confident he’d find what he was looking for eventually. He wasn’t sure how long he walked for but he did come across a grocery store after a while so he excitedly ran inside- proud of himself for successfully completing his first task. 

Eddie reached up to the top shelf of their closet which was far out of sight from little symbiotes and pulled down a top secret box. He lifted the lid and pulled out six king sized chocolate bars that none of their kids knew were in the house. 

“This is enough until tonight, right?”

**“Yes, Sleeper will feel much better.”**

“Okay, good. I feel terrible he’s been so fussy today because of us.”

 **“Its alright Eddie, he experienced a mild inconvenience for one morning. I’m pretty sure he will be okay.”**

Eddie laughed out loud, his other really was the more rational one.

They found the kids in the living room and they were extremely delighted to be getting candy bars for seemingly no reason. 

“Phage’s is bigger than mine.” Scream frowned.

**“They are all the same size, darling. We promise.”**

She seemed skeptical about that undeniable fact but unwrapped the chocolate anyways.

“Where’s Lasher?” Eddie asked holding the last candy bar in his hand.

The kids looked around sheepishly like they didn’t notice their brother wasn’t there but to be fair Lasher was so soft spoken he could easily slip under the radar. There were times he’d scare the hell out of Eddie and Venom just by silently standing behind them with his presence completely unknown until they turned around and would be startled to find him there just quietly hanging out. They looked all over before noticing the front door was unlocked and his wallet was missing.

“Oh no.” 

**“Oh no.”**

The two of them realized in unison why they couldn’t find him anywhere in the house. He wasn’t in it anymore.

Lasher wandered up and down the many aisles of the store before the teenage clerk came up to him.

“Hey cutie, looking for something?” She asked him.

“Peanut-thigh-lemon.” He told her, hoping she might be able to help him so he could get home and give it to his dads as soon as possible.

“I don’t think I know that is, sweetie. Are you sure that’s what you’re looking for? Where’s your mom?”

“I don’t have a mom, I just have dads. They said there’s peanut-thigh-lemon in chocolate.” He explained to her.

“Oh! Well that we have. Let’s get you some and then we can find your dads.” She held out her hand to him and he eagerly took it, glad to have help.

“Where could he have gone? This isn’t like him at all. Do you think he was upset and ran away? Why wouldn’t he tell us anything?” Eddie was panicking.

**“Calm down, darling. He can’t have gone far.”**

Flash was quick to come over and keep an eye on the other kids so they could look for Lasher, he was unshakably worried too but was confident in Venom’s inherent detection ability since Sleeper’s presence wouldn’t be interfering with the search.

**“He went this way not too long ago. His detectable chemical signature is still fairly fresh.”**

“Okay, okay, you’re probably right he has to be nearby. Except he’s fast as hell, oh my God.” Eddie tried to take a deep breath as he turned the car in the direction Venom was leading them in.

Lasher clutched the several chocolate bars and candies to his front as he trailed behind the nice clerk lady who was taking him up to the register. This important mission was going very well in his opinion. 

“Okay kiddo, I’ll tell your dads where you are on the PA system. What’s your name?”

“Lasher! And they aren’t here, I came by myself.” He announced holding his dad’s wallet up to her.

“Hmm, does you dad know you have his wallet?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged innocently. 

“Okay, do you know his phone number?”

Lasher nodded and held out his hand for the phone which she gave to him and he dialed the number he worked so hard to memorize, handing the phone back to her she waited as it rang.

“Hello?” A man answered sounding predictably panicked.

“Hello, this is Katie. I’m a cashier at the grocery store on Pine ave and 5th street. I just wanted to call and let you know that your son Lasher is here with me. He’s perfectly safe but I’m assuming you’re probably looking for him.” She told him.

“Oh my God! Thank you so much! V, he’s at the store down the street. She said he’s okay.” The man was talking to someone with him, probably Lasher’s other dad whose name apparently started with the letter V. Victor maybe?

Lasher sat on the counter with her, swinging his legs and holding his candy close to him. After a short while a man looking exceptionally distressed rushed in and looked around, once he spotted Lasher complete relief washed over his face.

“Lasher! What on Earth were you thinking? You can’t just leave like that by yourself!” The man grabbed the boy’s shoulders before pulling him into a tight hug. Yep, this guy was definitely the kid’s dad despite the surprising lack of resemblance. 

“You said Sleeper needed chocolate, so got him some chocolate!” Lasher held up the many bars up to Eddie in explanation. 

**“Only Lasher.”** Venom sighed, also relieved.

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckled.

“Lash, you’re too sweet. But next time tell us first. We’re more prepared for these kinds of things than you think.”

“Oh, okay.” He said obviously relieved as well but for the reason that Sleeper was well taken care of.

“Can we still keep the chocolate?” He asked hopefully.

“Sure, Lash. I already paid for it anyway didn't I?” Eddie grinned.


	45. Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is back!

It had been a week since they returned home from the Life Foundation incident and things were slowly going back to normal. There were nightmares and tears and sleeplessness but it was getting a little better each night. Eddie and Venom of course have been laying awake every night remaining vigilant for any occurrences of sad or scared little symbiotes. This was the first night they were allowing themselves to at least close their eyes. It wasn’t long before Eddie was pulled out of his sleep haze by a little clawed finger poking his scruffy cheek, he squinted open one eye and realized Venom must have let him fall completely asleep. Maybe he needed it. 

The source of the poke was Phage who was standing at the side of the couch.

“We need to build the bunker.” He told them urgently.

Focusing his eyes Eddie glanced at his watch and it was already 8pm.

8pm on the Fourth of July.

**“Okay, darling. Go get the others.”**

Eddie and Venom knew the other kids were around the corner waiting.

The bunker was a structure of great importance which was only constructed in the most dire of circumstances. Like the Fourth of July. 

Venom usually wasn’t too bothered by the occasional firecracker but the kids had a much lower tolerance to big, loud noises- especially when there was one night of the year that was absolutely full of them- thus the bunker was created. The bunker was made up of every mattress, pillow, cushion, sheet and blanket in the house for maximum firework noise protection. The very first version of what would eventually become the bunker, which was just a nest of blankets and pillows, was first created when they were pregnant with Carnage. 

_**“No! Sit!”** _

_“But I-! Ugh, okay fine. I’m sitting.” Eddie huffed just giving Venom what they wanted._

_Venom was adamant about not letting him help. He _was_ kind of tired and his back hurt but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud._

_The celebratory festivities outside lit up the whole tiny apartment about every five seconds followed by pops, whistles and cracks that seemed to shake the whole building. Every time the fireworks boomed outside Venom shuddered involuntarily and the baby flipped and kicked inside him._

_“They’re not in pain are they?” He frowned looking down at his bump._

_**“No, the sound is muffled enough inside you. It’s more like tickling right now. Not painful necessarily but certainly annoying. It will be a much greater concern after they are born.”** _

_Venom dumped every blanket they had on the bed and wrapped all of them and then themselves around him. They told him that the extra layers would block out the rest of the ticklish sound._

The tradition just stuck ever since. 

Venom always did the heavy lifting but Carnage, Scream and Agony together had dragged one of their smaller mattresses all the way to the top of the stairs buy the time Eddie and his other rounded the corner. Their efforts halted by a loud boom making them all jump and yelp. 

The large cavernous construction stood haphazardly in the living room, one side supported by the couch and another side supported by Venom and Eddie’s own large mattress. The whole thing was somewhat of a lean to but it fit all of them which is what mattered the most. The kids all crawled inside the fort filled with pillows, careful not to accidentally tear down the roof made of sheets and blankets. Agony was the first to claim a spot for herself and her cat Malice who always slept in her bed or her lap or literally anywhere near her. Malice let out a happy _‘merp’_ , flopped into Agony’s lap and purred loudly.

Everyone crawled into the bunker but Lasher who hesitated outside for a while. Calculating if it was safe to be that close to Eddie and Venom. After several minutes another deafening whistle sent him hurrying inside with the others. He nestled himself securely between Phage and Carnage, tucking himself a little further back than he maybe needed to and hugged a big pillow.

Since Sleeper was the youngest and most sensitive Venom curled their shapeless symbiotic self all the way around him, encouraging him to lose his own form which would make things a little less uncomfortable. The two of them were a black lump with a few green streaks accompanied by a pair of white eyes and a pair of smaller red eyes staring out at the rest of them.

“You have to tell a bunker story! You always tell one!” Agony was very quick to remind him once they were settled in.

**“Yes Eddie, you have to.”**

Despite his stellar history as a writer he actually wasn’t great at making up stories for the kids, they always seemed to turn into strange and nonsensical ramblings. 

So using his best imaginative skills he started a gripping tale about a brave princess (named Anne of course) of a galactic kingdom many millions of lightyears away.

“As far away as Dad’s planet?” Scream interrupted.

“Further but the princess visits it sometimes.” Eddie clarified for her and she nodded seriously.

“Okay, so-” He tried to continue.

“What does she do when she visits?” Phage asked,

“She brings lots of food. Anyways-”

“What kind?” Agony interrupted.

“Do you guys want to hear the story or what?” Eddie asked back.

They all nodded excitedly.

As he attempted to continue what was sure to be a thrilling story they stopped him with a new question each time he said anything. After thirty minutes of starting, stopping, answering questions and starting again the kids had tired themselves out and fallen asleep. The noise outside sufficiently quieted enough by the thick walls of puffy insulation.

Soon, after even Venom decided to rest their eyes for a while, Eddie fell asleep too and when he woke up he was terrified to find that he couldn’t move. Afraid to open his eyes and face what could be a horrifying reality he took a deep breath.

“V, what happened? Am I paralyzed?”

He was still afraid that the Life Foundation had done something _else_ while digging around in him.

**“Not quite, Eddie.”**

It sounded like they were almost laughing.

He hesitantly opened his eyes to sunrise-dyed orange light, softly defused by the sheets making up the bunker roof. Across from him was Venom, still without a humanoid form, though sometime during the night the kids had all lost their own human-like shapes and cuddled in a heap around them. They all looked like the most loving pile of laundry in the world. He struggled to move again but it felt like something was weighing him-

Oh.

“Lasher?”

 **“Yes. Lasher.”** Venom had amusement in their voice still.

Lasher had been afraid to come near them since the Life Foundation incident, afraid of being hurt by his touch again. He never realized how much of his affection was expressed with touch until Lasher started avoiding him. Venom said that just like the first time he was rescued he just needed time- that he’d come around on his own. Lasher was inherently forgiving and kind to fault, surely he’d forgive his own parents eventually, right?

Apparently he did just need some time.

In Eddie’s lap Lasher was clinging to him, his long whips wrapped around him too in what could certainly be interpreted as a Lasher-hug. 

**“Told you’d he’d come around.”**

Eddie grinned and wrapped his arms around Lasher.

“Another Fourth of July down.” He kept grinning.

**“Happy Fifth of July, love.”**


	46. Earth's Mightiest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested that the symbabies meet The Avengers :)

“Oh my God he’s the cutest!” 

“Look at his little cheeks!”

“I need to take a picture.”

The group of three other sixteen year old girls were gathered around and fawning over Sleeper- all part of Andi’s ingenious, tried and true plan.

“Is he your little brother?” One of them asked.

“Actually, I’m his babysitter. I take care of him all the time. He pretty much loves me more than anybody.” Andi informed them with a coy shrug.

“Mamama!” Sleeper got a glimpse of Eddie over Andi’s shoulder.

“C’mere Sleeps.” Eddie smiled and he and Venom took Sleeper from her without so much as a warning because, well, he was their child and he technically did belong to them.

“We better go, thanks for letting us come see him!” The girls waved goodbye and Andi could only watch as the very cute girls left.

**“Andrea Benton do you use our son to pick up girls?”** Venom inquired.

“I mean, not _always_. But you can’t blame me, look at him! He’s adorable! And just because everyone loves adorable half alien babies and by extension the really cool aunts holding them does not mean I’m doing anything wrong.” She rested her case.

“Andi, our baby is not to be used for hitting that.” Eddie said.

“Hey! I’m a commitment kinda gal, Eddie! And Flash did it all the time before he started dating Felicia again.”

“Traitor.” Flash narrowed his eyes at his daughter for her betrayal.

Andi smirked a little and nudged his foot with hers.

The coffee shop they’d met up at had the news playing on TV and Eddie was a little startled when Venom jerked his attention to it.

**“Eddie!”**

The news was showing live footage from a breaking story, a school bus teetering over the edge the Brooklyn Bridge. 

“Oh no…”

“What?” Flash asked twisting around to see the TV.

“We know some of them! That’s the kids’ class!” Eddie’s face was already being taken over by Venom’s and Flash and Andi were following suit.

They were close enough but it was about ten minutes of sheer panic. Sleeper was riding along with Andi in what could only be described as a symbiote papoose and being a very young five months old he didn’t know the difference between a fun ride and an emergency so he shrieked and laughed the whole time. Coming up on the bridge the three of them swung up to the bridge’s center tower which was the highest vantage point to devise the best plan. In the seconds it took them to focus they found that they’d been (mercifully) beaten to the punch. Captain Marvel was lifting the school bus safely back on to the middle of the road. All the kids and the teacher on board were calmly being escorted away from the bus by Iron Man. To say that said kids were starstruck by the celebrity superhero team would be an understatement- most of all their own four kids Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream who were on the now diverted first grade field trip to the zoo or the museum or something. They didn’t really read the permission slip very closely as Eddie hastily signed them this morning. 

“You’re my favorite!!” Agony exclaimed very matter of factly to Black Widow who was there helping out too.

“Thank you, milaya moya. What is your name?” The spy smiled softly at the little girl.

“Agony!” She grinned widely, fangs gleaming.

“That is a unique name.” She complimented and smiled again.

Phage was tugging politely on Thor’s cape to which the Norse god looked curiously down at.

“If I stood on your shoulders could I see my house?” Phage asked him in all seriousness.

“I do not know...but let us see!” Thor tossed Phage up on his shoulders and Phage looked like every dream he ever had suddenly came true.

Lasher was waving at Captain Marvel who gladly floated over to him for an introduction. Scream on the other hand was standing toe-to-toe with Iron Man, staring up at him with her arms crossed. 

“My dad says you’re really rich and I have demands!” She declared.

_Okay_ time to intervene.

“Scream, that’s not polite.” Eddie put his hands on her shoulders to steer her away from Stark before he got repulsored into next week.

“Daddy, you don’t have to be polite when you’re really rich.” She wasn’t at all surprised to see them in the middle of this bridge and felt it very important to impart that lesson in morality to him.

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Stark flipped his face plate open to wink at her.

“No. No. Do not get any of your billionaire life lessons anywhere near my children.” Eddie was still steering Scream in the other direction.

“Aren’t you Venom? These tiny little mutant cuties are yours?” Stark raised his eyebrow.

“ _We_ are Venom.” Seriously, how many times did they have to say it?

“And they’re not mutants. But yes, they’re ours. SHIELD already knows so don’t bother calling ‘em.” He finished.

“Well I honestly didn’t think you two ever came out of the sewer long enough to have kids.”

“You’re a dick.” Eddie stated.

“Yeah, you’re a dick.” Scream agreed.

_“Scream.”_

**_“Scream.”_ **

They both admonished her at the same time.

They ended up stuck on that bridge for another forty five minutes until the children had their fill of Avengers Q&A. Carnage spent the night grumbling that nothing exciting happened to _them_ at school today.


	47. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple prompts rolled into this one!  
> Someone asked for a moving day and someone asked for Sleeper POV so its a little of both :)

Moving was hard. Moving with children was very hard. Moving with six children was very, very hard. 

After everything that happened with The Life Foundation they didn’t know how many other people or organizations Eddie’s father had given their location to. It was a serious risk hanging over all their heads. Plus with Sleeper getting old enough to sleep on his own they needed another room anyways. So they hit the internet hard and went on a house hunt. 

_**“Eddie this one has a basement! We can hide down there and scare the kids!”** _

_“Venom! No!”_

_**“This one has a deck! You’ve always wanted a deck!”** _

_“I have never wanted a deck.”_

With the extra money they were making at SHIELD springing for one more bedroom actually wasn’t gonna kill them. It was agreeing on a place that was turning out to be the hard part. They had toured over eight houses so far there was always something that was a no-go for one of them. Whether it didn’t have a second bathroom, the backyard was too small, there wasn’t a dishwasher, old lead paint, leaky pipes- the list of things they never thought they’d care about seemed to keep growing. The two of them could live anywhere- Hell they had lived in some of the shittiest places in all of both New York and San Francisco- but they wanted their family to have the perfect place. The kids deserved a big backyard to play in and bedrooms to decorate and a place to eat breakfast and everything else. On top of all their fantasies about the perfect place, Venom had been binging HGTV which was not helping at all. 

“Okay this is the last one for today. Don’t freak out the realtor.” Eddie instructed as they walked in the front door.

They both knew as soon as they walked in that this was the place.

It. Was. Perfect.

“Hello, you must be Eddie Brock. Feel free to look around.” The realtor greeted him (them).

The floors were hardwood but they could put down a few rugs to soften them up for the inevitable trips and falls that came with kids running all over the place. The kitchen was big enough to have a table to eat at and the living room was huge (with vaulted ceilings according to Venom’s now vast HGTV knowledge). A bathroom on both floors and an enormous backyard covered in soft green grass. Big windows everywhere but what the best feature was upstairs, all four bedrooms had huge skylight windows in the ceilings. You could see the sky all day and night and they were sure their kids would love that the most. On top of all that it was close to school, the playground, their friends _and_ in their price range. 

The move itself was easy. Never having moved anywhere before kids were out of their minds with excitement, they even did most of the packing while Eddie and Venom did all the lifting. It was their first night in their new home and the kids had been decorating their rooms since they arrived. Phage, Lasher and Carnage shared one, Agony and Scream shared another and the last was the nursery. Phage and Lasher were bound and determined to make their side better than Carnage’s side but Carnage had made it very clear that their side was _their side._

“Whatcha doin’ up there, Phage?” Eddie asked as he brought another box into their room.

Phage was sticking to the large ceiling skylight window with a marker in hand.

“I’m circling Dad’s planet so we know which one it is.” The six year old answered.

It was nighttime so you could see the moon and stars in the dark sky above their house.

“You should draw an arrow too.” He suggested.

“Okay!” Phage grinned widely.

“Is that your planet, V?” Eddie asked silently inside his head.

**“No, I believe that is just a star.”**

“Can you see your planet from here?”

**“You can not. But it doesn’t matter.”**

“Nope.” Eddie smiled.

Before they knew it, it was time to put Sleeper to bed. This was a very delicate situation, it was the first time he’d be sleeping in his own room. They had to do everything perfectly. He could fall asleep by himself but they weren’t really sure what would happen when he realized they wouldn’t be coming back until morning. They gave him a bubble bath, they read him a story, they fed him (unfortunately Eddie got bit), they rocked him- they did stuff that was even starting to make Eddie sleepy. 

Maybe if they were really, really lucky he’d snooze all night not even notice.

But they weren’t lucky.

Sleeper noticed that things were amiss around 10pm. First he just woke up and patiently waited for them. Then he started to get annoyed with their lasting absence. Anne and Dan had gifted them a fancy baby monitor with a camera so they could check on him on a little portable screen- they never had to use it before tonight. Eddie paced around their bedroom with his eyes glued to the screen, unable to tear his eyes away from his increasingly unhappy youngest child. 

**“Eddie, he will fall asleep soon. Let’s go to bed.”**

“I just want to make sure.” he mumbled back distracted with the live video feed.

Despite Venom’s assurances Sleeper progressed in the opposite direction. 

“Mamamama….” Sleeper babbled out; that was enough to get Mama’s attention.

But Mama didn’t come. Mama _never_ didn’t come. Maybe they couldn’t hear him, maybe if he was louder?

“Mama!”

Still nothing. Sleeper’s eyes filled with tears and he started sniffling.

“Mamaaaaa!!” Sleeper was even louder that time.

Meanwhile Eddie was struggling to open their bedroom door which Venom was adamantly holding closed.

“Venom! Let go!”

**“No! He has to get used to his own room.”**

“He needs us!”

**“You’re going to spoil him!”**

Sleeper was starting to panic. What if Mama never came? What if he did something bad? He did bite Mama before but it was an accident! He was sorry! What if Mama was mad at him? What if Mama hated him now?

“Paaaaapaaaa!” If Mama wouldn’t come then Papa would. Papa loved him. Papa wouldn’t let him be sad and all alone.

But Papa didn’t come either. What if _Papa_ hated him now too?

Sleeper was crying harder now, he cried and cried but nobody came. 

Well, someone was trying to at least. Eddie was being forcibly restrained to the bed by Venom who under no tantrum throwing circumstances would let Eddie turn their precious, sweet, perfect little boy into a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted all the time and wouldn’t even be away from them long enough to go to sleep. 

Carnage didn’t have a hard time with this, if anything they seemed happy to have their own room even as an infant. Sleeper was getting more upset by the minute and it was agonizing Eddie.

“Maaamaaaa!! Paaapaaaa!!” Sleeper kept sobbing their names.

“Sleepeeeeeer.” Eddie whined into the pillow.

“Maaaaaaaaa….!” He was sobbing and rubbing his eyes, tears staining his little face.

“Paaaaapaaaa…!” He was hiccuping and trembling.

This was it. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more playing. No more stories. No more cuddles. He would be alone forever and ever and no one would ever love him again.

Venom’s willpower on this far outlasted Eddie’s but Sleeper was so sad that Venom just couldn’t stand it anymore.

**“...Fine. Let’s go get him.”**

They’d try this again another night.


	48. Raw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked for baby Carnage antics!

“That’s...kind of gross.” Eddie mused as they sat at the kitchen table.

Mere inches away from them Sleeper was in his high chair pawing at the cubes of cut up raw steak in front of him. 

**“Not gross. It is good for him and he likes it.”**

Sleeper picked up a small cube of meat and dropped it again, smiling at the quiet _plap_ sound it made. 

“I don’t think he knows what to do with it.” 

Eddie pinched a piece of the squishy raw food between his fingers and brought it in front of his mouth. 

“Eat it Sleeps, like this: Aaaaah!” He mimed eating. 

Sleeper watched Eddie before picking up a little piece of meat with both hands and putting it in his mouth. 

Sleeper’s entire face lit up. 

**“See! He likes it!”**

****

****

Sleeper was already eating a little bit of small solid foods everyday along with milk but this was sort of different. Sleeper had been biting Eddie a lot lately and not even just while feeding, he’d bite Eddie’s hand or arm, even his neck, for seemingly no reason. This is where the symbiote side started to make itself known, Sleeper was starting to crave one of his father’s favorite foods- flesh. There was no getting around it. One solution was for Eddie to start shoveling raw meat into his mouth every day and going out criminal hunting every night to get enough of the stuff into his system to satisfy both Venom _and_ Sleeper or they could let Sleeper try it for himself. The latter was much easier. They’d been through the same thing with Carnage and were willing to bet the other kids had the phase too. With Carnage they actually had tried the ‘eating raw meat everyday and hunting every night’ approach- it didn’t go great.

They watched the attempting rapist from the fire escape before jumping off and landing in the grimy alley beside their equally grimy apartment building. The politely stepped aside as the woman he was victimizing gratefully dashed passed them and out of the alley. The criminal backed up until he hit the fence closing the alley off halfway, trapped. His heartbeat and breath sped up, it was delicious. Venom was almost giddy with excitement, their preferred diet still made Eddie’s stomach roil a bit but love was about compromise after all. It didn’t help that they were doubling down on the human body consumption lately because their precious and beloved child required it from him now.

The criminal was sniveling and shaking like a cold chihuahua when demanding little cries came from the open window several stories above them. They looked up at it sighed. It was really hard to find time for themselves with a baby, especially one as bossy as Carnage. Venom hastily rushed through their usual anticipatory playing with their food and decapitated the man before finishing him off.

Climbing back in through the window Carnage growled at the two of them from their little activity gym, no longer distracted by the colorful, jingly toys.

“Sorry, kiddo. We’re back now.” Eddie apologized.

“No!” It was the only word Carnage could say at five months old and they were very fond of saying it.

“We know, we know. It’s time to eat.” He assured the baby.

Carnage just growled impatiently again.

They opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle- Carnage had been biting him so much lately that a bottle was a much better option at the moment.

_“Ah! V, they’re biting me again!”_

_**“Carnage, we’ve told you biting Daddy isn’t nice.”** _

When they turned around from the fridge Carnage was gone.

“Oh God, not again.” Eddie groaned.

This happened a little more often than they’d like to admit. They baby proofed the ever loving Hell outta the place but the kid just kept slipping away. The vents were closed, the crib bars were blocked off, the crack under the door was sealed. There was nowhere they could escape to where they could get hurt at least so for the most part they were sort of okay with letting them explore the apartment most of the time. But only the apartment.

**"Eddie, I do not wish to alarm you but the window is still open.”**

They ran to the open window and leaned so far out of it that they almost fell face first into the alley below.

**“Eddie!”**

To their left little Carnage was slinking across the brick wall like a sticky octopus on the run.

“Carnage! Carnage you come back here!”

They didn’t listen however as they kept groping along the wall and slipped into the neighbor’s apartment window that was also open.

“Car!” Eddie hissed.

Venom covered his hands and knees so they could wall crawl after them. The neighbor’s apartment was dark and empty meaning they must be out thank God. He couldn’t imagine the hysteria a baby alien symbiote crawling in through the window would cause. This apartment was tiny studio too so they would easily see the whole thing and sure enough there was Carnage raiding the fridge and pulling out a package of two raw steaks.

“Carnage, that’s not yours! Put it back!”

He knew of course the baby was too young to understand even half of what he was saying but he could still try. Carnage’s little sharp toothed mouth tore into the wrapping as they started munching on the raw meat- plastic and Styrofoam packaging and all. They rushed over and pulled the food out of his grasp.

“Dada! No!” Carnage cried out and they stopped everything.

“Car! That was your second word! Say it again.” Eddie grinned.

“Daaaa!” Carnage wanted their steak back and was very cross with him for taking it.

They scooped their little one up and made the climb back into their own apartment where Carnage chomped down on his defenseless bicep.

“Car! If you keep biting me I’m grounding you forever.”

"NO DADA!” the baby seemed to be calling his bluff and he groaned.


	49. Midnight

It was around midnight and Eddie found himself awake and not really feeling like sleeping so the two of them wandered aimlessly around the house. It was still a new place so it didn’t have all the familiar creaks and groans yet but they were learning it. With all the kids asleep the house was as quiet as it ever got and after they’d gotten used to all the noise the last seven years the quiet always made them miss it. As he walked by the girls’ room Venom manifested out of him to look inside. Eddie kept walking but halted when he realized that, while still attached to him, his other was still down the hallway behind him peering into the room.

“What’s up, V?”

**“Just looking.”**

Eddie smiled and walked back to the open doorway where Venom was and peeked inside too. 

The room of course was an absolute mess already; action figures, Barbies and stuffed animals littered the floor. Agony was asleep with Malice curled up on her chest while Scream hung, passed out, half on the bed and half on the floor. Scream was a heavy sleeper and a tosser so it wasn’t that unusual for their youngest daughter to end up rolling right out of bed and not even wake up. Eddie always imagined that Venom would be the exact same way with their own form and a need for regular sleep. Venom smiled more broadly at the sight and Eddie laughed quietly, they scooped her up and deposited her back into bed. Across the hall they checked on Carnage, Lasher and Phage; all three were sound asleep.

**“What do you think they dream about?”**

“I don’t know. What did you dream about as a kid?”

**“I did not.”**

“What do you dream about now? I mean, on the rare occasions you do sleep?”

**“You.”**

“Dork.”

**“What did you dream about as a child?”**

“Uh, showing up to school in my underwear mostly. Or monsters under the bed.”

**“Good monsters or bad monsters?”**

“Monsters that wanted to eat me up...So good monsters.” He nuzzled Venom a little before kissing the side of their mouth. 

**“Yes, _I’m_ the dork.”**

Wrapping several ink tendrils around his hips they pulled Eddie closer as he peppered the side of their face with kisses. Venom pulled from him a little further to solidify their muscular arms and taloned hands, keeping the tendrils firmly in place on the juts of his hips to keep him close. Eddie ran his hands over their biceps and behind their neck, closing what minuscule space was left between them. Venom kneaded his ass a little through the grungy, old blue sweatpants he’s had since the very beginning of their relationship. They bit on his bottom lip and he groaned happily. The soft movements and touches slowed to a somewhat reluctant stop when the quiet sound of sad cries came from the room across from their own at the other end of the hall. 

“That was like four whole hours, he’s getting better.” Eddie mused with his face rested against his other’s, recalling how long it’s been since Sleeper last woke up and missed them.

**“He is, let’s go see him.”**

“Now who’s spoiling him?” 

**“I find myself caring a lot less about that now.”**

“Oh?”

**“I miss him being with us as much as you do.”**

They entered the nursery and turned on the soft light that sent projections of moons and stars floating across the walls. Approaching the crib they found their wiggly son inside, waving his little arms and kicking his little legs. Sleeper saw them and as he reached with his hands, short tendrils grew off his arms and wrists to also reach up for them. He wasn’t quite a master at manipulating his symbiote form yet like his dad and siblings so the short green and black tentacles mostly stretched and wiggled in an uncoordinated effort to do what he wanted them to. 

“Papa.” He sounded sad that he hadn’t seen them in hours even though he was asleep.

 **“It’s okay, darling. We are always here.”** Venom assured.

They picked Sleeper up and he cuddled closer to them making them instinctively cuddle back. They slumped down into the rocking chair and Eddie lifted his shirt to feed him. When he wakes up he misses them but it was hunger waking him up in the first place. Sleeper ate with half lidded eyes like he was trying to eat and fight sleep at the same time. 

**“He reminds me so much of you.”**

“Why? Because I can eat and be mostly asleep at the same time too?”

**“His propensity to be unwaveringly stubborn in the best possible way is just like you. They all have that from you but Sleeper seems to be inheriting the lion’s share.”**

“That’s funny. They remind me more of you. Their fearlessness. Especially Sleeper when he thinks he can do anything he wants despite being an infant. And Scream telling off _Tony Stark_ on that bridge? All you, V.” Eddie laughed. 

After a while Sleeper pulled away and let out a big yawn, so many sharp fangs gleaming, then hiccuped. Venom brushed smooth, swirling tendrils over his forehead and to the side of his face. One stray tendril booping him between his glowing ruby eyes making him blink in quick succession. He closed his little fists and his eyelids started to get heavy. He stared up at them as he started blinking slower and slower, still trying to combat how drowsy he was clearly getting. Eddie gently ran his thumb over the side of Sleeper’s face where Venom was still stroking soothing circles and soon even his extraordinary Eddie-like stubbornness couldn’t keep him awake anymore and he finally drifted off. 

They stayed there like that, Eddie nudging the rocking chair slowly back and forth with his foot.

**“We should put him to bed.”**

“Yeah. I just wanna watch him a little more.”

**“Me too.”**


	50. Manipulation

“Y-You want me to what?” Peter Parker stuttered into the phone, he couldn’t believe he was even being called for this.

“We really need someone to watch Sleeper, everyone else is busy. Would you mind? Only for a few hours?” Eddie pleaded.

Eddie and Venom were not aware that he accidentally sort of neglected and almost starved their baby the last time he was left in his care- Flash and Andi agreed to keep it quiet since Sleeper did eventually get fed. But he really didn’t think they’d ever call him for this, they had so many better options! How could they all be busy?

“We’re taking the kids to a movie and Sleeper is too young.” Eddie continued to plead.

“Who’s that?” MJ asked from behind him.

“It’s just Eddie Brock. They need someone to watch the baby but I can’t-”

“Of course he can do it! He’ll meet you wherever you want!” MJ yelled into the phone before Peter could stop her.

“Thank you, Peter! We’ll meet you at the movie theater so you can pick him up.” Eddie said before hanging up.

“MJ why would you do that? That kid hates me!” Peter cried to her.

“He won’t hate you this time and you need more practice!” She pointed to the general area of her uterus.

They were having a baby in eight months and he did need the practice but _his_ baby wouldn’t already be traumatized by him like Sleeper was. If Eddie and Venom found out how much Sleeper disliked him and why they’d probably kill him on the spot for making their youngest cry for hours while their other kids rampaged uncontrolled all night.

When Peter reluctantly got to the movie theater after being shoved out the door by Mary-Jane he spotted Eddie and Sleeper standing alone outside (well, not alone he supposed. Venom was certainly with them). 

“Thanks so much for watching him, Peter. We’ll just be a few hours. The kids are already inside.” Eddie rushed through the thank you as he passed over the diaper bag which was stuffed with about a million things.

Sleeper made eye contact with him before his face flashed with recognition, he hissed and grabbed on tighter to his dad. 

“That was weird, I’ve never seen him do that.” Eddie raised an eyebrow as Venom manifested a tendril to brush their son’s cheek.

“Uh, haha yeah. Weird.” Peter instinctively played dumb.

Eddie passed Sleeper over to him and the baby went completely and defiantly limp in Peter’s arms.

“Papaaaa.” He whined for Venom sounding betrayed.

“Aw its okay Sleeps, we’ll see you soon. Love you.” Eddie kissed Sleeper’s forehead.

“Oh yeah, he’s been biting lately so be careful.” Eddie said like it was no big deal at all and Sleeper reached after them sadly as they left.

Sleeper twisted around to look up at Peter who gave him back a nervous smile. Sleeper bared all his sharp teeth, his pointed tongue and his little growl making him look pretty much exactly like Venom. 

“Come on little guy, give me another chance. This’ll be fun!” Peter tried to persuade the alien child but he looked about as unconvinced as an infant could.

“Okay.” He sighed “Because it was my biggest screw up last time I’m making sure you get fed. So let’s go find some food for me and some food for you.” 

They ended up finding a little cafe- the kind of place MJ would love- where Peter got a coffee and a sandwich before setting up at a corner table by the windows. Sleeper sat in the cafe’s little wooden high chair and Peter may just be imagining it but it looked like he was eyeing the exit. Peter hoisted the ridiculously full diaper bag onto the table, did a baby really need all this stuff just for a couple of hours? Would his baby need this much stuff? 

When he glanced up for a second Sleeper’s high chair was empty.

“Sleeper?” He asked.

“Sleeper where did you go?” He asked again.

Panic struck him like lightening- forgetting to feed their child he could keep a secret. Losing their child he would never be able to hide from Eddie and Venom because they were going to want him back eventually. 

“Sleeper!”

He ducked under the table to check the floor, he’d have to be down there somewhere right? As his eyes searched they were grabbed by a shock of electric green. Sleeper was clinging to the underside of the table like an angry wad of gum. 

“Come on, Sleeper. I’m sorry about last time!”

Peter peeled the growling little goo ball off the bottom of the table (which was probably filthy) and plopped him back into the high chair. He went back to the diaper bag and kept digging for what he was looking for, removing other items as he went. He had to dig through toys, rattles, teethers, bibs, wet wipes, pacifiers, hand sanitizer and two baby blankets before finally finding the food which had migrated all the way to the bottom of the bag. And there was a shit load of it. Four bottles, dried cereal, sliced fruit, apple sauce and chunks of raw meat which was disturbing but probably normal for this family. Among the bottles and baggies was a hastily handwritten note:

_Give Sleeper a bottle and HALF of ONE baggie of ONE other snack when hungry. - Eddie + V_

He didn’t understand what the aggressive emphasis of portion sizes was for but it was nice to have some instruction about this for once. 

“Fah!” Sleeper piped up and pointed at the table.

“What?”

“Faaaah!!” He repeated impatiently.

He was pointing at one of the many, many toys Peter had pulled from the bag and set on the table to get to the food. Little tendrils like Venom’s stretched out of his arm but he still couldn’t quite reach what he wanted.

“You want this one, buddy?” Peter picked up one of the toys.

Sleeper squealed and made excited grabby hands- it was a plush toy of Flash. Well, not really Flash per se. Agent Anti-Venom. Sleeper eagerly took the black and white plush toy from him and squeezed it in a hug. Peter noticed somewhat offended that Sleeper didn’t even have any Spider-Man toys. 

“Okay, you’ve got your toy, you’re happy. Good. What do you want to eat?”

Peter held up the baggie of raw meat chunks and Sleeper turned his head.

“Alright, that’s a no on the protein then.”

Next held up the applesauce and Sleeper hissed.

“Okay.”

Peter opened the baggie of sliced bananas and dumped them on a little plate. Sleeper stared at the slices for a long time before smooshing them with his hands and poking them with his claws. Apparently having much more fun playing with them than entertaining the idea of eating them. Peter scooped some of the now mushy fruit onto a spoon and pushed it towards Sleeper’s mouth.

“Aaaaah!” Peter tried but Sleeper turned his head away.

Then he moved the spoon where Sleeper turned his head and he turned the opposite direction in refusal. 

“Come on, it’s good. Yum, yum, yum!” Peter encouraged.

“Mmmm!” Sleeper whined and tried to turn further away.

Peter nudged his mouth with the end of the spoon until he finally opened it to hiss and bare his teeth again and when he did Peter shoved the food into his mouth. Sleeper looked shocked that he’d been outsmarted and immediately spit the food back out into Peter’s face.

“You know, I don’t get why everyone says you’re so cute.” Peter grumbled wiping his face.

Peter decided to take a different approach, maybe Sleeper would feel more like having a snack after having a bottle? Eddie wrote it down in that order at least. During his brief time with the bananas Sleeper managed to cover almost his entire front in the sticky, yellow, goop- should have put a bib on him _before_ they started this. Peter fastened a bib on him that had a little planet Saturn and little alien spaceship embroidered on it. Were Eddie and Venom being ironic when they bought this? Peter sat Sleeper in his lap, popped the clear plastic cap off the bottle and offered it to him. To call the baby eager would be a drastic understatement of just how exuberantly he downed the bottle. 

Sleeper finished and held the empty bottle up to Peter with both hands, Peter took it from him and his hands were still outstretched waiting for something.

“Oh, _now_ you want your snack?”

Peter picked up the dry Cheerios and dumped some out for him. Sleeper very carefully picked up one Cheerio and very slowly put in his mouth like he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Then he picked up another and held it up to Peter. 

“For me?” He asked as he accepted the gift.

Sleeper finished half the baggie and Peter pulled it out of his reach per the written instructions. 

“Aaaah!” He protested.

“Sorry, that’s all your dads say you can have.” 

The corners of his mouth wobbled and his eyes got watery. Peter never knew it before now but sad puppy dog eyes had absolutely nothing on sad Sleeper Brock eyes. He stretched and struggled and reached even harder for the snack Peter was holding out of his grasp but as his efforts failed, he started to cry. Other people in the cafe started to look over at them. The sadder Sleeper got, the more people looked and the hotter Peter’s face felt. 

Soon every single person in the cafe was looking at him like he was committing a grievous sin.

“O-Okay, you can have a little bit more.” Peter relented.

Sleeper devoured the rest of the cereal, then the applesauce, then the meat and everything else one after another- Peter lost all control of the playing field. He realized too late that Sleeper was using his abilities to make the other cafe patrons as upset with Peter as he was and that’s why he felt so soul-crushingly judged enough to give in to Sleeper’s diabolical little demands. 

Peter was no parenting expert but he was pretty sure good parents didn’t give their kids whatever they wanted every time they so much as got teary eyed. It wasn’t soon enough when it was time to return the tiny mastermind to his parents and as soon as Peter made eye contact with Eddie he could see the conversation sparking between the man and his other. It didn’t help that Sleeper was slumped sadly on Peter’s shoulder- not a great way to return a baby to its parents.

“He has a stomach ache.” Eddie stated.

“He...Um, he must have eaten too much.” Peter admitted.

**“Did you see the note in the diaper bag?”**

“...Yeah. Yeah I did.” Peter sighed.

**“We wrote it for this reason.”**

“I understand the purpose of the strong emphasis now.” Peter nodded.

“Your son is a little bit manipulative please don’t maim me for saying that.” He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter, will Sleeper ever like him?


	51. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked a few times for Sleeper’s perspective :)

“Daddy you look so pretty!” Scream hung off his arm, clinging to the black fabric of the suit sleeve.

**“Handsome, darling. Your father looks handsome.”**

“No, he looks pretty.” She disagreed.

“Thank you, princess.” Eddie smiled as he very lovingly pried her off of his arm and Phage off of his leg. 

It was date night, their first _real_ date night in months. Tonight was about Eddie and Venom and nothing else. Everything else was taken care of for the next several hours so they could enjoy some well deserved grown up time. Needless to say, the kids were a little bummed out to be left behind at home for the night but both Eddie and Venom were confident that they’d be okay. 

Flash and Felicia had things totally covered here so they’d be able to enjoy themselves without worry (unlike with some other wall crawling babysitters they had). Sleeper was even already upstairs in bed. 

 

Tonight was going to be perfect.

.  
.  
.

Sleeper woke up from the feeling of being watched and he was right- his big brother Carnage was looking at him through the crib bars. He grinned and made a happy sound. He loved seeing his big brother because seeing his big brother always meant something fun was going to happen. Carnage picked him up and now they were leaving- see? Fun! 

His other siblings were waiting at the front door and that meant that there was definitely about to be an adventure. Sleeper loved adventures! Especially adventures with his siblings because they were always fun. Adventures with Mama and Papa were fun too just not always as fun because sometimes it was just going to the store or something and he would fall asleep and how exciting can an adventure be if you fall asleep in the middle of it?

“They said they were going ‘down the street’. They’ll be easy to find!” Agony was explaining something to others. 

Agony had to be right about whatever she was saying, his big sister knew everything and was always right. She was the smartest in the world except for _maybe_ Papa. 

“But what if Uncle Flash finds out?” Phage said back.

“Well he won’t find out, we’ll be right back!” Agony said it like it was obvious.

Where were they going? And why wasn’t Uncle Flash coming too?

Agony pulled the front door open and the cool air from outside spilled onto all of them. 

Oh, they were going out! Out where?

As they got further from the house it got darker and everything started looking meaner and scarier. Bushes and trees suddenly weren’t bushes and trees anymore, they were shadowy demons that wanted to eat him and his brothers and sisters. The only good shadow was Papa and Papa wasn’t here to keep them safe. Fearful of what the shrubbery monsters wanted to do to them Sleeper tucked his face into Carnage’s shoulder and whimpered. 

“It’s okay Sleeper, see?” Lasher put his hand on top of Sleeper’s head.

Lasher clicked on a flashlight and illuminated the hedges across the street and that’s all they were- hedges. Boring ones that didn’t even have any flowers or anything. Nothing to be scared of. But Sleeper hoped Lasher would keep the flashlight turned on just in case. 

Sleeper reached for Lasher who took Sleeper in his arms while one of his extending whips held the flashlight. His big brothers and sisters were talking about something but he didn’t exactly know what. He did get the feeling that they were not supposed to be doing what they were doing. He’d never been outside the house without a grown up before! He wasn’t sure if Agony, Lasher, Phage and Scream were close to being grown ups but Carnage definitely had to be at least almost one. Carnage could even reach on top of the kitchen counter without using any tendrils and if that didn’t make you a grown up Sleeper didn’t know what did. As long as Carnage was there everything would be fine. 

They were getting even further away from the house now, Sleeper couldn’t even see it anymore. Nothing looked familiar but Agony was still leading the way confidently. A motorcycle growled down the street and Sleeper perked up excitedly- motorcycle sounds meant Mama was home! But the motorcycle kept going and he thinks maybe it was the wrong color to have been Mama. He hasn’t seen Mama or Papa since before bedtime, he missed them a lot. He slumped a little dejectedly in Lasher’s grasp. He was having lots of fun with his siblings especially now that Lasher had turned the flashlight on but he hasn’t seen Mama and Papa in...he didn’t even know how long. Maybe its been months! Or years! He was starting to get very sad about it and whimpered again.

“What’s wrong Sleeper?” Phage asked but none of them were really expecting an answer.

“Mamama.” Sleeper sniffled.

“He misses Daddy!” Scream understood his sadness.

“That’s why were going to spy on them!” Phage supplied helpfully.

“Not spying! Just...checking.” Agony clarified but the look on everyone else’s faces said that it was definitely spying.

They kept walking until they turned a corner and the rows of houses turned into little shops. Most of them had the lights inside turned off but eventually there was a shop with all the lights on and inside were tables with fancy white cloths and candles on them. They went to places like this sometimes but not as fancy- like the place where Aunt Anne splashed water on that fat stranger. 

“There they are!” Scream pressed her fingertip to the glass and Agony pulled her down onto the sidewalk.

Sleeper followed his sister’s pointing over the small sea of white clothed tables with boring looking strangers sat at them eating boring looking food until he saw who she was gesturing to.

It was Mama!

Mama and Papa were here! But why would they want to come somewhere so boring? Everyone here was sitting still and using forks and talking quietly. Boring! Sleeper would save them from this boring place that they definitely didn’t agree to come to on their own. They were being forced to be here and he was going to rescue them and bring them home!

“MAMA!” He focused on making his voice as loud as he could possibly make it.

It must have worked because everyone looked and his siblings looked very shocked at his volume.

Mama and Papa were getting up from their table and they looked so surprised! He was the best rescuer! 

“What’s happening? What are you doing here?” Mama had to be really happy to see them to talk that fast. 

“It’s okay, we’ve been behind ‘em the whole time.” 

That was Uncle Flash’s voice. Uncle Flash was behind them and he was the best at being sneaky! 

Sleeper was excited to see Uncle Flash too but he needed to hug Mama and Papa right now- Uncle Flash could get his hug after.


End file.
